When we were young
by angel030893
Summary: TRADUCCION-Edward y Bella han sido amigos desde chicos.Cuando crezcan su amistad se convertira en algo más?T por capítulos siguientes.POR UN ERROR LO QUE HABIA TRADUCIDO SE BORRO,PERO SIGO SIENDO YO LA QUE TRADUCE LA HISTORIA.NO HAY NADIE MAS CON ELLA
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV—Cuatro

Estaba parada detrás de una reja en la guardería. Mi cabeza no llegaba al tope de la reja, así que todo lo que veía eran las barras blancas cruzando por mi cara. Había empujado a Eric Yorkie porque me llamo niña, digo soy una niña, pero no me gusta cuando la gente me llama una, además el estaba molestándome todo el día. Así que tuve un tiempo fuera, solo para mí. Hice un puchero y mi barbilla estaba temblando. Cruce mis bracitos sobre mi pecho. Edward, mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, vino corriendo cuando me vio totalmente sola.

"Cuál es el problema Bella?" me pregunto.

"Estoy en tiempo fuera" Hice un puchero. Él corrió hacía la reja. Él era un poco más alto que yo, pero no por mucho.

"Por qué paso?"

"Empuje a Eric." Edward sonrió con su sonrisa torcida.

"Por qué?"

"Porque me dijo niña."

"Pero tú eres una niña." Me entristecí más.

"Pero tú no" Le recordé. Mi labio inferior temblando y me sentía a punto de llorar. No quería llorar enfrente de Edward.

"No, soy un niño. Y me niño me tengo que quedar. Y tu te tienes que quedar como una niña. No te preocupes Bella, me gustas como niña." me dijo Edward. Él presiono su palma a la reja y yo toque la suya.

"De verdad?"

"De verdad, tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga" me prometió.

"Edward?"

"Si?"

"Qué es casado?" Pregunté. Recordé a mis padres decir esto mucho, pero nunca supe que era. Pero siempre podía preguntarle a Edward. Él lo sabía todo

"Es cuando mami y papi tienen que vivir en la misma casa, tener trabajos y tener bebes, y siempre jugar juntos como mejores amigos. Tienes que hacerlo cuando eres grande" me explico

"de verdad?"

"Sip."

"Y estamos casados?" Pregunte, confundida, No éramos una mamá y un papá, pero siempre jugábamos juntos y éramos mejores amigos.

"No," Él soltó. Mi labio inferior empezó a temblar. "Somos muy chicos."

"Cuantos años tienes que tener para estar casado?" Pregunte. Lo pensó por un minuto.

"Viejo," Dijo el finalmente.

"Que tanto?"Pregunte.

"Seis."

"Edward?"

"Si?"

"Te casarías conmigo cuando tengamos seis?" Pregunte. Si tenías que estar casado con alguien. Entonces quería que ese alguien fuera Edward.

"Seguro Bella."

"De verdad?"

"De verdad."Le sonreí. Él se asomo sobre su hombro y sonrió "ya regreso" repentinamente se volteo y regreso al salón de juegos. Yo miraba mientras el corría hacía Mike Newton, el bebe mas llorón en toda la guardería. Edward se paró junto a el por un minuto, hasta que Mike miro hacía arriba y le preguntó algo. Edward no respondió. En vez de eso pateó la torre de blocks. Mike comenzó a llorar. La señora de la guardería corrió hacía Edward y lo regaño, señalando con un dedo hacía su cara. Ella lo levanto por debajo de sus hombros y cargándolo hacía el salón de tiempo fuera. Me quede en silencio hasta que lo pusieron junto a mí.

"Edward eso fue muy malo. Te quedarás aquí hasta que hayas aprendido tu lección" Le dijo. Se volteó y regreso hacía los otros niños.

"Por que hiciste eso?" pregunte.

"Para que así estuviera en tiempo fuera contigo" explico. Él tomo mi mano en la suya. "Así no tienes que estar sola" Descanse mi cabeza en su hombro y el puso la suya sobre la mía.

"Eres mi mejor amigo Edward," le dije.

"Tú eres mi mejor amiga Bella," el respondió.

"De verdad?"

"De verdad."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV—Cinco

Estaba en casa de Edward. Estábamos en una pijamada como normalmente las teníamos en sábados. Era de noche, no muy obscura, pero lo suficiente como para ver las estrellas. La noche estaba despejada, sin nubes, lo cual era raro en Forks. Siempre estaba lloviendo en Forks. Estábamos acostados en el césped de su patio, mirando hacía el cielo. El césped estaba un poco húmedo, pero no nos importo. Nuestras cabezas se tocaban mientras nosotros estábamos recostados en el césped. Estábamos haciendo imágenes con las estrellas.

"Ahí hay una cara sonriente,"dije. Y levante mi mano y trace la forma en el cielo.

"Ahí hay una nave espacial," Edward dijo. Y mire hacía donde el estaba señalando. Solo se veía como un montón de estrellas.

"Ahí hay una flor" dije. Y trace la línea que formaba el tallo y los pétalos, mi dedo revoloteando en el cielo.

"Sigues viendo cosas de niñas," Edward se quejó.

"Bueno tú sigues viendo cosas de niños," replique. Y pensé por un minuto. "Edward, Cuál es la diferencia entre las niñas y los niños?" pregunté.

"Oh eso es fácil. Las niñas tienen el cabello largo y los niños no" dijo simplemente.

"No porque mi abuelita tiene el cabello corto y es una niña," repliqué. La frente de Edward se arrugó mientras pensaba.

"Bueno a las niñas les gustan cosas de niñas. Como vestidos, muñecas y flores. Y a los niños les gustan cosas de niños como el futbol, el lodo y los superhéroes" dijo finalmente.

"Pero a mi me gusta el futbol, el lodo y los superhéroes" dije suavemente. Siempre había sido poco femenina, desde que mi mejor amigo es un niño. "Eso significa que soy un niño?"

"No solo significa que eres una niña rara," Edward respondió. Puse un puchero y mi labio inferior tembló. "No llores Bella. Perdóname." Se giro hacía mi y puso un brazo sobre mis hombros.

"Qué hay allí arriba Edward? En las estrellas?" pregunté.

"Cielo, planetas, aliens,"dijo en una voz aterradora. Yo temblé.

"Qué más?"

"No se. Gente muerta."

"Gente muerta?" dije.

"Si, cuando mi abuelita murió mami dijo que ella estaba en el cielo. En las estrellas" respondió finalmente. "No lo entiendo. Si ella esta en el cielo, por que no regresa? La extraño" Abracé a Edward alrededor de su abdomen. Sus ojos llorosos y se veía como si fuera a llorar. Edward raramente lloraba, así que sabía que estaba muy triste. Lo abracé más fuerte.

"Tal vez no pueden,"respondí. "Tal vez se tienen que quedar allí arriba"

"Pero por que se tienen que ir en primer lugar?"Sentía que iba a llorar. Siempre lloraba cuando Edward lo hacía.

"No se. Quizás no tienen otra opción"

"Quizás."

"Tal vez algún día, nosotros podamos ir a las estrellas y visitar a tu abuelita?" sugerí. Me encantaría ir a las estrellas con Edward. Amaba ir a cualquier lado con Edward.

"Me gustaría. Podemos tomar una nave especial y volar alrededor y podremos ver a abuelita." Tenía una sonrisa en la cara y se veía feliz. Así que me paré.

"Vamos a jugar a la nave espacial!" Grite. Comencé a correr alrededor con los brazos levantados a los lados, haciendo sonidos de cohetes.

"Es avión Bella," Edward dijo, pero se estaba riendo.

"Vamos a pretender que es un cohete,"replique. "No me atrapas!"Y comencé a correr rápido, riendo y Edward corriendo detrás de mí. Él era siempre más rápido que yo. Él decía que era porque los niños corren mas rápido que las niñas pero no le creía. Era más rápida que Mike Newton. Pero nuevamente, Mike Newton nunca fue un niño.

"Te atrape!" Edward dijo. Él se agacho y paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y ambos caímos al suelo, riéndonos.

"Edward?" pregunté mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

"si?"

"Me quieres?" pregunté. Eso esperaba. Mami y Papi siempre decían que estaban enamorados desde que se casaron. Y Edward y yo nos íbamos a casar cuando tuviéramos seis.

"Si, eres mi mejor amiga" dijo.

"También te quiero," repliqué. Bostece y mis parpados comenzaron a cerrarse y puse mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward.

"Buenas noches Edward," dije. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y estaba alejándome de la realidad.

"Buenas noches Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV—Seis

Estábamos en primer grado. Nuestra clase no era muy grande, quizás dieciocho en total. Todos mis amigos, Jessie, Angie, Alice y por supuesto Edward mismo. Recientemente me había vuelto amiga de Alice. Alice no era en realidad hermana de Edward. Ella era su prima. Pero los papas de Alice murieron, y fueron a las estrellas, en el cielo. Así que vino a vivir con Edward y su familia. Nos volvimos amigas de inmediato. No tan cercana como Edward y yo, pero ahí estaba. Ella siempre quería que usara vestidos y cosas rosas pero yo estaba más cómoda en jeans y camisas y overoles. "Ropa de niño" como Alice la llamaba.

"Vamos Bella!" ella rió, agarrándome la mano. Ella estaba usando un lindo vestido rosa con flores en el. Ella tenía una mochila de Barbie. Yo estaba usando overol y una blusa azul, con una mariposa en ella. Mi mochila tenía un perrito. Agarré la mano de Edward, ya que él estaba a mi otro lado, y los tres corrimos al salón de clase.

"No corran en los pasillos," nuestra profesora, Sra. McDonald nos regañó. Comenzamos a reír pero comenzamos a caminar. Colgamos nuestras mochilas en sus lugares y entramos.

"Bella por que nunca usas vestidos?" Alice hizo un puchero. Era más pequeña que Edward y yo. Saco más su labio inferior.

"Porque los vestidos no son cómodos" repliqué. Me saco la lengua y yo le hice una cara.

"Creo que Bella se ve mejor en pantalones que en vestidos" Edward dijo, defendiéndome. Alice le hizo un puchero.

"Okay niños es tiempo de comenzar," la Sra. McDonald dijo. Comenzamos con la lección. Ya podía leer la mayor parte de los libros del salón y la Sra. M dijo que estaría leyendo libros de segundo grado. Después de que terminamos tuvimos libre la otra mitad del día, la Sra. McDonald nos dejo ir al patio para el receso. Pero tuvimos que volver a entrar, porque empezó a llover. Pero los recesos en el interior eran igual de divertidos, desde que la Sra. McDonald tenía juguetes tan divertidos. Alice y yo corrimos a la casita de juguete para jugar y Edward se nos unió. Los tres estábamos hablando y jugando con blocks cuando recordé algo.

"Hey Edward?"

"Si Bella?"

"Recuerdas cuando dijiste que te casarías conmigo cuando tuviéramos seis?"

"Si…"

"Tenemos seis Edward." La cabeza de Alice se movía de un lado a otro entre Edward y yo. Parecía estar saltando con alegría.

"Todavía te quieres casar Bella?" preguntó.

"Solo si tú quieres" repliqué, mientras me sonrojaba. Algo que pasaba comúnmente en mi.

"Todavía quiero," dijo. Él sonrió abiertamente su sonrisa torcida. Uno de sus dos dientes frontales no estaba.

"Yo también," repliqué, sonriendo tímidamente de regreso.

"Puedo hacer su boda Bella? Oh por favor, oh por favor, oh por favor!" Alice rogó.

"Qué necesitas hacer?" pregunté, confundida.

"Bueno necesito decorar. Y tú te tienes que ver realmente linda y necesitamos a alguien que diga los votos y todo!" Se levantó y comenzó a saltar de alegría.

"Okay…" dije inciertamente. Alice grito y me abrazó.

"Podemos tenerla aquí en la casita. Invitare a Emmett y Rosie y Jasper" Emmett Cullen era el hermano mayor de Edward, en el segundo grado. Jasper y Rosalie Hale ambos estaban en segundo grado también, pero eran amigos nuestros. "Y Jessie y Angie también."

" Okay iré a preguntarles. Ten lista a Bella" Edward dijo.

"Ok. Ve y pregúntales, no puedes ver a Bella hasta que este lista" Alice dijo, sacándolo por la puerta de la casita. Me jaló hasta el baño.

"Ok Bella. Tenemos que hacerte ver especialmente linda" Alice dijo con una sonrisa. Me quito mi coleta y dejo que mi cabello cayera sobre mi cuello.

"Qué vamos a hacer?"pregunté nerviosa. No dejaba de mirarme fijamente, frunciendo sus labios. Ella aplaudió

"Lo tengo! Quédate aquí!"Corrió del baño a una velocidad increíble y estaba de regreso al cabo de unos minutos con un vestido blanco largo. Tenía un montón de piedras falsas en él. "Es de la caja de disfraces," explico. Lo puse sobre mi overol. Era un poco largo pero era hermoso. Tenía mangas largas con hombros abultados y llegaba hasta el piso. Alice desenredo algo de papel de baño y lo puso sobre mi cabello, dejando una cola detrás de mí.

"Es un velo," dijo con orgullo "Ahora quédate aquí hasta que venga a buscarte, luego te estarás casando con Edward!"Corrió del cuarto, cargando el papel de baño, dejándome sola. No estaba segura sobre si me agradaban estas cosas de la boda, pero al menos lo estaba haciendo con Edward. Me pregunté si esto significaba que tendría que vivir en casa de Edward. Eso esperaba. Entonces estaría con Alice y Edward todo el día. Alguien toco a la puerta.

"Alice?" pregunte nerviosa.

"Si tontita. Puedo entrar?"

"Sip." Ella entro corriendo. Ella tenía unos dientes de león en la mano. "Para qué son esas?" pregunté.

"La novia siempre sostiene flores. Después las arroja a sus amigas" Alice explicó. "Lista para casarte Bella?" preguntó con entusiasmo. Yo asentí nerviosamente. Me jalo fuera del baño y me llevó a la casita. Edward estaba parado en un extremo, junto a Emmett, quien estaba sosteniendo el libro de maestros y sonriendo Emmett era el niño más grande en todo el segundo grado. Toda la casita estaba cubierta de papel de baño, colgando desde las ventanas y la puerta. Todos estaban sentados en el piso, cada uno sosteniendo un diente de león. Rosie, Jessie, Angie y Jasper estaban sentados en el piso, mirándome. Rosalie era muy linda con cabello largo y rubio en dos trenzas. Estaba usando un vestido verde menta y era más alta que nadie en mi clase. Jasper era alto y rubio y saludo a Alice cuando la vio detrás de mi. Jessie tenía un gran y rizado cabello. Angie me estaba mirando tímidamente, en una blusa blanca y jeans. Alice se paró detrás de mí, agarrando la pequeña cola que caía del velo. Estaba radiante.

"Okay. Yo los voy a casar hoy," Emmett dijo con una sonrisa. "Así que ustedes se deben de parar juntos."me paré junto a Edward. "Ahora agárrense de las manos" nos dijo.

"Por qué?" pregunte.

"Porque yo lo digo," Emmett dijo. Rodé los ojos y agarre la mano de Edward. Emmett abrió el gran libro de maestros."Ok. Tú Edward tomas a Bella para que sea tu esposa por siempre y para siempre ,hasta que la muerte los separe?"Emmett preguntó.

"Qué?" Edward preguntó, claramente confundido. Él miro a Emmett y apretó mi mano. Emmett rodó sus ojos.

"Di si quiero'," dijo.

"Si quiero," Edward repitió.

"Ahora Bella. Tomas a Edward para que sea tu esposo por siempre y para siempre hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Digo 'si quiero'?" pregunté en un susurro. Emmett asintió y escuche a Rosie reírse. "Si quiero" dije mas alto.

"Okay ahora los anuncio casados. Puedes besar a la novia,"Emmett anunció. Edward y yo hicimos caras.

"Tengo que besar a una niña?"Edward dijo, con desagrado.

"Tengo que besar a un niño?" dije en el mismo tono."Podría contraer cooties!" me estremecí.

"Solo hazlo. Tienen que, para casarse" Emmett dijo. Miré a Alice y ella asintió y sonrió. Así que cerré mis ojos, mientras Edward se acercaba y presionaba sus labios sobre los míos, tan gentilmente. Después nos limpiamos nuestras bocas.

"Cloro,"dije.

"Ew!" Edward dijo.

"Okay ahora Edward te tiene que cargar hacía afuera y se van a su luna de miel,"Emmett dijo. Edward se encogió y vino hacía mí. Salté a su espalda, a cuestas. Entonces Edward comenzó a correr fuera de la casita.

"Tira las flores Bella!" Alice dijo. Las arrojé instantáneamente sobre mi hombro. Mire como Alice las atrapaba todas. Edward corrió hasta que alcanzamos la puerta de atrás. Había dejado de llover. Me dejo bajarme de su espalda y agarré su mano y los dos comenzamos a correr hacía el exterior. Estaba tan mojado, que nos sentamos en un pequeño lugar seco.

"Bella qué es una luna de miel?" Edward preguntó.

"No se,"dije sinceramente. Ambos nos reímos.

"Así que ya estamos casado," Edward murmuró.

"Sip."

"Eso es bueno. Te quiero Bella," dijo, haciéndome sonrojar.

"También te quiero Edward," repliqué. Entonces la Sra. McDonald vino corriendo a nosotros.

"Edward e Isabella," nos regaño. "Qué están hacienda acá afuera?" preguntó.

"Estamos en nuestra luna de miel," respondí con una sonrisa. La Sra. McDonald se rió.

"Ah, si?"

"Sip," Edward respondió. "Nos acabamos de casar."

"No es eso tierno,"dijo ella, todavía riéndose."Bueno, vamos recién casados adentro" nos tomó de la mano y nos llevó de nuevo adentro.

"Cómo fue tu luna de miel Bella?"Alice preguntó tan pronto como regresamos.

"Corta," respondí. Ella se rió. La campana de repente sonó, señalando que era el momento de regresar a casa. Vi a papá parado por la puerta, el saludó. Corrí hacía él.

"Qué es eso que traes Bells?" preguntó con una risa.

"un vestido" repliqué.

"Como es que estas con un vestido princesa?" preguntó.

"Me case hoy" anuncie orgullosamente. Vi a Carlisle Cullen venir con Alice y Edward agarrándolos de la mano.

"En serio?" Charlie pregunto, riéndose. "Con quién?"

"Con Edward," repliqué. Edward asintió en acuerdo.

"Escuchaste eso Carlisle? Somos suegros aparentemente" Charlie dijo a Carlisle, quien también se estaba riendo.

"Siempre supe que estos dos terminarían juntos," Carlisle replico. Él desacomodo el cabello de Edward.

"Eso quiere decir que Edward y yo tenemos que se Mamá y Papá?" pregunté a Charlie en genuina confusión. Su cara se puso pálida y Carlisle se puso a reír.

"No hasta que tengas treinta Bella," dijo.

"Okay," prometí, confundida. Me refiero a que convertirse en una mamá era un proceso complicado."Pero todavía tengo que estar con Edward verdad?"

"Si eso quieres," Charlie dijo, todavía riendo. Corrí hasta Edward y tomé su mano.

"Siempre querré a Edward," Garantice. Edward me dedico una de sus sonrisas torcidas y apretó mi mano. "Siempre."


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV—Siete

No estaba segura de que estaba pasando. Todo lo que sabía era que mamá y papá se veían serios y había maletas apiladas en la puerta.

"Bella cariño," Mamá llamó desde la cocina. "Puedes venir? Tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar contigo." Esto debe ser. Quizás nos vamos de vacaciones. Entré en la cocina y me senté en la silla frente a mi madre y padre. Los ojos de papá estaban rojos e hinchados, casi como si hubiera estado llorando, pero papá no lloraba. Mamá se veía triste, enojada y cansada.

"Qué ?" pregunté. Miré de mamá a papá y supe que no eran buenas noticias.

"Cariño…hay algo que debemos decirte tu madre y yo" comenzó papá. "Verás algunas veces …algunas veces la gente deja de amarse."Estaba confundida, por decir lo menos.

"A qué te refieres papi?" Pregunté, mis cejas juntándose. No tenía ningún sentido para mí. Mamá respondió por él.

"Bella querida, tu padre y yo hemos decidido que sería lo mejor si nosotros …nos alejamos por un tiempo" dijo tentativamente.

"Qué?" pregunté otra vez. Esto era tan confuso; no tenía ningún sentido en absoluto.

"Bueno tu padre y yo ya no nos amamos Bella. Nos casamos muy jóvenes y ya no queremos estar casados más tiempo. Me mudo a Phoenix Bella. En Arizona," Mamá dijo, su voz fría pero al mismo tiempo preocupada.

"Dónde es Phoenix? Es cerca de aquí?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"No cariño esta a unas horas de aquí" Renee dijo suavemente.

"Por qué?" podía sentir lagrimas en los ojos. Mamá se estaba mudando?

"Tu padre y yo siempre nos preocuparemos el uno por el otro Bella. Pero ya no nos amamos y no puedes estar casado si no estas enamorado" Mamá respondió. "Así que me voy a ir. Y tu padre se va a quedar aquí en Forks. Se llama divorcio cariño" Eso lo sabía. Los padres de Jessica estaban divorciados. Significa que se dejan y no se quedan juntos, ya no son mami y papi. Fue ahí cuando comencé a pensar en ellos como Charlie y Renee

"Por qué mamá? Se pueden quedar juntos, pueden enamorarse de nuevo" rogué. Jessica estaba tan triste cuando sus padres se divorciaron. No quería que eso pasara, no a mí o a Charlie o Renee.

"No cariño, esto es lo mejor. Perdona" Tenía tanta tristeza en los ojos.

"A dónde voy a ir?" pregunté. Mis ojos se humedecieron y mi estómago estaba lleno de nervios con anticipación de la respuesta. No sería tan triste siempre y cuando me pudiera quedar con mis amigos.

"Bueno decidimos que sería mejor que vinieras a Phoenix, conmigo" Renee dijo gentilmente.

"No!" grite, saltando de mi silla. "No puedes obligarme! No iré!"

"Bella querida tienes que" Renee dijo, gentil pero firme."Será lo mejor para los dos si podemos empezar de nuevo"

"No Renee!" grité. Dolor reflejado en sus ojos."No me iré de Forks, es mi hogar! No voy a dejar a Alice o Rosalie o Jessie o Angie! No voy a dejar a Edward!" Edward, pensé, asustada. Lágrimas cayendo por mi cara estaba dolida. No podía dejar a Edward, mi mejor amigo, toda mi vida prácticamente.

"Bella. Ya hemos decidido es lo mejor para ti" Renee dijo, la firmeza ganando sobre la gentileza.

"Que mal! No es lo mejor para mi y no me voy a ir!" giré hacía la puerta, corriendo más rápido de lo que había corrido en toda mi vida.

"Bella regresa!"Charlie hablo por primera vez. No escuche. Azote la puerta detrás de mí. Su casa no estaba tan lejos, quizás a unos cinco minutos si corrí todo el día, cayendo de vez en cuando. No pare hasta que vi la mansión blanca. Lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas tan pronto como vi el tan familiar claro que estaba en sus tierras, el patio con el juego de columpios. Podía ver a Alice y Emmett jugando en el patio. Y Edward estaba con ellos. Comencé a correr de nuevo.

"Edward!" llamé, mi voz entrecortada. Él no podía escucharme. "Edward!" llamé otra vez. Esta vez me miro. Le dio una mirada a mi atuendo, mis lodosos jeans de donde me había caído, mis lágrimas secas en mis mejillas y vino corriendo.

"Bella!" el jadeó. Me di cuenta de que había caído en mis rodillas. Él vino corriendo y se dejo caer junto a mí, me abrazo mientras lloraba en su camisa. "Bella? Qué pasa?"

"Ch-charlie y R-renee se están divoriciando," me ahogué. Edward me abrazó más fuerte, limpiándome las lagrimas con sus pequeñas manos.

"Oh Bella lo lamento tanto" murmuró gentilmente. Él se veía más grande, más maduro que la mayoría de los niños de nuestra edad.

"Se pone peor" dije, volteando para mirarlo."Renee quiere que me vaya con ella. A Phoenix Arizona" La compasión y preocupación de Edward se volvió furia en un instante. Aparentemente, él sabía donde quedaba Phoenix.

"Es muy lejos" exclamó."Bella no me dejes" Me abrazó fuertemente y ambos comenzamos a sollozar.

"No quiero dejarte Edward," lloré. "Tú eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero"

"También te quiero Bella. Nos podemos escapar. No dejaremos que te lleven Bella" dijo suavemente, pero con determinación. Lo miré a los ojos. Estaban húmedos con lágrimas, pero brillantes como el fuego.

"Vamos a hacerlo Edward. Vamos a escaparnos, ahora," susurré.

"Bien. Espera un segundo, quédate aquí y no te muevas" me abrazó hacía él antes de irse corriendo a su casa. Me pare y corrí hacía un árbol, no quería que Alice o Emmett nos vieran. Cuando Edward regreso, estaba cargando una mochila y se veía asustado.

"Edward!" le grité. Él vino corriendo hacía mi.

"Creí que te habías ido sin mi" dijo, su voz asustada.

"Nunca" susurré.

"Vamos Bella. Traje comida y algunas ropas" susurró, señalando su mochila. "Vamos" Me tomo de la mano y los dos corrimos hacía el bosque. Corrimos y corrimos, Edward ayudándome cuando me caía. Eventualmente encontramos un claro. Era perfectamente circular, lleno de flores salvajes y un alto y verde césped. Era hermoso y era perfecto. Ambos nos acostamos en el césped, tomándonos de las manos.

"No me quiero ir Edward,"susurré. Él apretó mi mano.

"No tienes que. Nos quedaremos aquí por siempre y para siempre y no tendrás que dejarme" replicó "No puedo vivir sin ti Bella."

"Estoy cansada" dije con un gran bostezo. Edward frotó mi mano con su pulgar, gentilmente con dulzura.

"Duerme mi Bella," el suspiro."En la mañana, todo estará mejor" prometió. Cerré los ojos y me deje caer en el sueño.

"Bella! Edward!" desperté con la voz llamando nuestros nombres. Estaba obscuro, y Edward estaba durmiendo junto a mí. Me abracé más cerca de él, de alguna manera asustada. Le piqué gentilmente hasta que se despertó. Las voces se escucharon otra vez y sonaban como si fueran un montón, quien sabe cuantos eran. "Bella! Edward!"Ambos nos sentamos, compartiendo una mirada asustada. Edward pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me acerqué más a él.

"Edward, Bella, por favor!"Estaba sorprendida al escuchar la voz de Esme. Sonaba como si estuviera llorando.

"no creí que lo tomará así." reconocí la voz de mi madre."Nunca creí que se fugarían."

"Lo se Renee, no te estoy culpando," Esme dijo con dulzura."Solo quiero a nuestros bebés de regreso."

"Bella? Edward?" No reconocí la siguiente voz y la sombra de un hombre vino a la vista, agarrando una lámpara. Nos apunto y yo temblé, acercándome a Edward. "Los encontré!" El hombre grito. Renee y Esme jadearon y corrieron. Lo siguiente que supe estaba siendo cargada por Renee. Estaba sollozando.

"Oh Bella, bebe, no me vuelvas a asustar así" dijo, su voz débil con alivio. La empuje, cayendo otra vez en el suelo Edward estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de allí, Esme besando y abrazándolo.

"No, no, no!" grité. Y corrí a Edward y el paso sus brazos a mi alrededor. "No me iré. No puedes obligarme. Viviré aquí con Edward. No puedes hacerme ir!" No me iría. No podría. Estaba enojada y triste.

"Bella cariño" Renee comenzó.

"Por favor, Sra. Swan. No se lleve a Bella lejos de mi."Miré a Edward, sorprendida. Su voz triste y sincera y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. "Por favor."

"Renee," Esme dijo suavemente. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Edward y el mío "No suenan como si fueran a cooperar ningún tiempo pronto"

"Pero, pero," Renee balbuceo."No quiero perder a Bella también"

"No tienes que perderla" Esme dijo con dulzura."Ella te puede visitar. Realmente quieres romper esto? Míralos Renee." Renee nos miró a Edward y a mi, su cara suavizándose.

"De verdad se quieren huh?" Renee dijo débilmente.

"Estamos aquí" Les recordé impacientemente. Esme y Renee ambas se rieron. Vi a Carlisle y Charlie detrás de ellas y note una gran cantidad de gente detrás de ellos.

"Puedo hacerme cargo de ella Renee. Ella estará feliz" Charlie dijo. Era claro que había estado escuchando."Te puede visitar en el verano, en navidad. Por favor solo déjala quedarse"

"Déjame quedarme mamá" dije suavemente.

"Por favor" Edward rogó.

"Por favor Renee. Te estas yendo. Al menos deja a Bella quedarse" Charlie rogó. Todos se voltearon a ver a Renee, quien se estaba sonrojando por la atención.

"Bien. Bella puede quedarse. Siempre y cuando me visite cada verano y navidad,"dijo tristemente. Deje salir un grito de alegría y gozó y Edward me abrazó en sus brazos, abrazándome acercándome a su cuerpo. Ambos estábamos riéndonos. Charlie se veía feliz y Carlisle y Esme estaban viéndonos con unas sonrisas en sus caras.

"Te quiero Bella,"Edward dijo."Estoy tan feliz de que te quedarás"

"Nunca te dejare Edward," prometí.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV—Ocho

Edward y yo estábamos en el patio, en los columpios. El año pasado había sido duro. Renee se había mudado y era difícil no tenerla para ayudarme a escoger mi ropa en las mañanas o hacerme peinados. Sin embargo Alice estaba feliz de ayudar. La visite durante navidad y dos meses en verano. Y aunque la extrañaba mientras estaba en casa, nunca me arrepentí de mi decisión. Esos dos meses lejos de Edward eran difíciles, casi imposibles. No podía imaginarme pasar nueve meses lejos de él en un año. Estaba feliz de haberme quedado. Forks era mi hogar y lo amaba. Sin embargo no detenía a Renee de tratar de convencerme de quedarme con ella cuando la visitaba. Pero no lo haría, no podía. Y no quería.

"Te apuesto a me puedo columpiar mas alto que tú,"reté a Edward. Él se rió.

"No puedes,"cantó de regreso.

"Si puedo,"repliqué.

"Entonces, pruébalo Bella,"me retó.

"Bien."Ambos nos empezamos a columpiar nuestras piernas, tratando de ir más alto. Estaba prácticamente liviana en el aire, paralela al suelo. Edward empezó a ir más lento, mirándome con preocupación.

"Bien Bella tú ganas!" me llamó."Baja la velocidad! Estas yendo muy alto!" me advirtió.

"No! Esto es divertido!" llamé de regreso. Me reí libremente. Me encantaba este sentimiento. Era como volar. Mi cabello volando en el viento cada vez que me columpiaba saltaba un poco en mi asiento. Mis piernas meciéndose salvajemente pero nunca tocando el suelo. Cerré los ojos, en el aire, sin preocupaciones, volando. Y de repente estaba en el aire nada más. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y yo estaba cayendo.

No en una forma divertida. En una de oh-dios-mío-golpeare-el-suelo-y-moriré. Por un momento, me sentí sin peso. Como si de verdad volara. Como si no fuera a golpear el suelo en cualquier segundo, de alguna manera quedarme en el aire y volar.

"Bella!" Edward gritó. Cerré nuevamente mis ojos, preparándome para chocar con el suelo. Pero en vez de eso caí sobre algo mas suave. Abrí mis ojos y vi a Edward. Había tratado de atraparme. Ambos caímos en el suelo y escuche el sonido de que algo se rompía. Y luego sentí el dolor.

Grité y Edward se paró, sin ninguna herida. Lágrimas caían por mi cara. Pegué mi muñeca a mi pecho. Estaba rota y dolía. Estaba doblado y en un ángulo extraño y sangrando. El olor y la sangre me hicieron sentir que el patio girará a mi alrededor y sentía ganas de vomitar.

"Bella, Bella."La voz de Edward con pánico me trajo de regreso a la realidad. Mantuve mis ojos lejos de mi muñeca."Oh Bella creo que te lo rompiste. Vamos a llevarte a papá." Me ayudo a pararme gentilmente. Sosteniéndome mientras yo sostenía mi muñeca. Dolía mucho. Y me colapse de nuevo en el suelo.

"Oh Edward duele,"lloré.

"Vamos Bella, vamos a llevarte a papa, él te va a ayudar, él es doctor" Edward rogó. Pero el olor de la sangre estaba tratando de llevarme de regreso a la inconciencia. La última cosa que supe fue que Edward me levanto en sus brazos fácilmente, antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

"Papá qué es lo que esta mal con ella?"La voz de Edward sonaba preocupada y asustada. Quería decirle que estaba bien pero no encontraba mi voz.

"Se rompió la muñeca, muy limpiamente parece. Probablemente se desmayó por la sangre o el dolor. O solo por la vista del hueso. Está en un ángulo muy extraño y eso puede enfermar a cualquiera" Carlisle estaba diciéndolo con un tono de obviedad.

"Puedes ayudarla?"Edward preguntó.

"Por supuesto, no te preocupes. Pero debemos llevarla a la sala de emergencias, para que así puedan ponerle un yeso" Abrí mis ojos para ver los de Carlisle en los míos. Tenía una mano en el hombro de Edward y Edward me estaba mirando con ojos preocupados. Cuando vio mis ojos abiertos sonrió.

"Cómo te sientes Bella?" preguntó, viniendo a arrodillarse a mi lado.

"Mareada,"Repliqué sinceramente. Carlisle vino a donde estaba.

"Qué te hizo desmayar Bella querida?"

"La sangre,"respondí prontamente. "La sangre hace que me desmaye" Edward rió suavemente y yo le saqué la lengua.

"Okay Bella vamos a llevarte al hospital okay? Y así te pondremos un yeso. Cómo suena eso?"Carlisle preguntó gentilmente.

"Aterrador,"repliqué.

"No es aterrador, no te preocupes. Estarás bien" prometió. "Lo puedo hacer por ti solo necesitamos ir al hospital para conseguir el yeso" yo asentí, sentándome lentamente. El cuarto no giró así que me paré, tambaleándome un poco. Edward vino junto a mi y pasó mi brazo bueno sobre sus hombros y pasó una mano sobre mi cintura, ayudándome a llegar al auto. Ambos entramos a la parte de atrás del auto de Carlisle y nos llevó al hospital. Carlisle continuaba mirándonos a través del espejo retrovisor, una sonrisa de conocimiento en su cara. Descansé mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward y dejé que mis ojos se cerrarán.

"Bella, despierta, ya llegamos."La voz de Edward me despertó gentilmente y me ayudó a salir del auto. Continué trastabillando pero Edward estaba allí para ayudarme. Entramos a un cuarto y Carlisle puso el yeso en mi muñeca. Dolía y me daba comezón, pero era un rosa brillante. Carlisle incluso me dijo que la gente podía escribir sus nombres en el, firmarlo para mí. Edward fue el primero en la fila con un marcador negro.

"Mantén en alto tu brazo Bells,"me dijo. Lo hice. Fue mi brazo izquierdo el que se me rompió. Edward se paró a mi lado y escribió su nombre en letras grandes y cuadradas en el frente de mi yeso, si tenía mi brazo frente a mí, estaba frente a mi cara. "Así cada vez que veas a tu brazo sabrás quien te ayudo a romperlo" dijo con una sonrisa. Pasé mi brazo alrededor de él y lo abracé fuertemente, incluso besé su mejilla. Cuando regresamos a su casa, Carlisle llamó a Charlie y Alice vino. Firmó mi yeso, bajo el nombre de Edward con su letra tan prolija y un corazón. Emmett escribió su nombre también, su letra grande y desordenada. Comenzaba a gustarme mi yeso.

"Bella?" Carlisle llamó. Me voltee para mirarlo. Su cara estaba nerviosa" tu papá esta viniendo a buscarte okay?" asentí. De alguna manera confundida. Por qué estaba nervioso por mi papá que me venía a buscar? Edward y yo fuimos a su habitación y nos sentamos en su cama juntos. Sostuvo mi brazo y trazo las letras de su nombre. No lo sentía, pero era lindo saber que estaba ahí.

"Bella!" escuche que Charlie me llamaba desde abajo.

"Estoy en el cuarto de Edward papá!" le dije.

"Ven, ya es hora de ir a casa" replico. Yo salte.

"Te veo luego Edward." y corrí a la puerta, y pause con mis manos sobre el pomo de la puerta. "Y gracias"

"Adiós Bella,"replica con mi favorita sonrisa de lado y corrí hacía abajo. Charlie me estaba esperando con una sonrisa forzada. Instantáneamente levante la guardia. Él miro hacía mi yeso pero no dijo nada desde que Carlisle ya le había dicho. Él me guió hacía el auto. Después de estar sentados por unos minutos comenzó a hablar, su voz temblorosa y forzada.

"Bella cariño. Hablé con tu madre hoy" dijo lentamente.

"Y?" pregunté. Estaba nerviosa por decir lo menos.

"Y creemos que sería lo mejor que pasaras un año en Phoenix."Él vio que abrí mi boca para interrumpir, pero hablo sobre mí. "Solo un año entonces podrás regresar. Pero tu madre te extraña Bella. Ella te necesita tanto como tú la necesitas a ella"

"Qué hay de Edward?"pregunté con ferocidad.

"Él te puede visitar o tu lo puedes visitar. Cuando regreses podrán salir como lo hacen siempre. Cómo suena eso?"La cara de Charlie estaba ansiosa. Noté que los seguros de niños estaban puestos. Como si fuera a salir del auto. Digo, honestamente, ya me rompí el brazo; no era capaz de hacer algo estúpido.

"Me quiero quedar aquí" le dije.

"Lo se corazón. Tu madre esta muy triste mientras tú no estas con ella. Ella quiere pasar un tiempo contigo" sentí una ola de culpa. Estaba lastimando a Renee. Ella podía ser excéntrica y libre de mente pero aun así la amaba.

"Bien" accedí finalmente."Pero solo un año. Y vengo a visitarlos algunas veces"

"Claro. Solo un año" Sentía lagrimas formarse en mis ojos. Iba a dejar a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper. Edward… ese último iba a ser el más difícil de dejar.

"Puedo despedirme?"

"Claro, de hecho invite a los Cullen y Hale para una cena esta noche, así puedes despedirte de tus amigos" Charlie dijo rápidamente.

"Okay." Nos estacionamos frente a la casa. "Iré a empacar"

"Es una buena idea" Charlie dijo. "Llámame si necesitas ayuda" asentí y corrí del auto, subí las escaleras y llegué a mi cuarto. Abrí mis maletas y comencé a echar mi ropa y zapatos en ella_. No lloraré, no lloraré_, repetí para mí una y otra vez. Estaba dejando Forks. Estaba dejando a Edward. Estaba dejando mi hogar.

"Bella?" La voz de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos y cerré mi última maleta. Alice estaba junto a él, mordiéndose las uñas, mirando las maletas nerviosamente.

"Hey,"dije suavemente.

"Por qué estas empacando Bella?"Alice preguntó tristemente. Parecía saber la respuesta.

"Me voy a Phoenix,"respondí.

"Cuánto tiempo?"Alice preguntó. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. _No lloraré__._

"Un año" susurré. Las lágrimas de Alice cayeron rápidamente y Edward solo se veía en shock, sin comprender nada "Vendré a visitarlos. Y después de un año regresaré a Forks, para quedarme."

"Por qué accediste a quedarte en primer lugar?"Edward preguntó enojado. Lo miré, sorprendida. Estaba enojado?

"Porque Renee me extraña. Me necesita, Edward. No puede cuidarse sola,"dije suavemente, rogando. Necesitaba que lo entendiera. "Me siento culpable de que no quiero vivir en Phoenix. Y la extraño"

"Pero me prometiste que no me dejarías" Edward dijo, su voz triste.

"Pero no me estoy mudando. Regresaré. Pronto. Es solo un año,"le recordé.

"Un año es mucho tiempo Bella."Él estaba mirando el piso. Alice estaba mirándonos de un lado a otro, sus ojos abiertos. Ella era una cabeza más baja que Edward, lo que la hacía verse mas joven de lo que éramos.

"Lo se. Y te extrañaré. Pero tengo que ir. Solo tengo que" necesitaba que entendiera. Por favor entiende, le rogué silenciosamente.

"Okay."Su voz se torno fría y dura "Bien. Entonces, adiós." y con eso se volteo y corrió a la puerta.

"Espera!" llamé, pero ya se había ido. Las lagrimas que no había dejado escapar finalmente cayeron. Alice pasó sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"Él solo esta triste porque te vas. Él no quiere que te vayas porque te quiere. Pero regresara lo prometo," me calmo.

La cena estuvo tensa y callada. Edward no me miraba o me hablaba. Alice platicaba un poco pero no era con su usual alegría. Esme y Carlisle le lanzaban continuamente miradas preocupadas a Edward.

Después de la cena los Cullen y Hale se fueron. Era difícil decir adiós a Alice y Rosalie. Ambas me abrazaron y me besaron, en las mejillas. Estaban llorando y eso me hizo llorar a mí también. Emmett me dio un gran abrazo de oso y Jasper me abrazo también, de alguna manera incómoda. Pero Edward no me dijo adiós, ni siquiera me miro. Eso me hizo llorar aun más. Él seguía molesto, molesto porque había roto mi promesa. Yo también estaba molesta conmigo. Pero necesitaba ayudar a Renee. Solo quería que Edward me dijera adiós. Porque para ser sincera, él iba a ser a quien iba a extrañar más. Más que a Alice y Rosalie. Más que a Charlie incluso. Porque lo quería.

La siguiente noche en el aeropuerto, decirle adiós a Charlie fue difícil. Pero decirle adiós a Forks fue aun más difícil. Le dije adiós a la lluvia, a los árboles con musgo, la familiar escuela y edificios. Dije adiós a mi favorita mansión blanca y a mis familias favoritas.

"Te quiero Bella,"Charlie suspiró. Me abrazó fuertemente, levantándome en sus brazos."Buena suerte. Haz nuevos amigos. Diviértete. Ten cuidado"

"Lo haré papá. Te quiero mucho" dije. Dejé que unas lágrimas bajaran por mis mejillas. Mientras comenzaba a ir a abordar el avión una inesperada ola de tristeza me invadió. Nunca le dije adiós a Edward. No lo vería por quien sabe cuanto tiempo y no le dije adiós. Más lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas.

"Bella!" me giré, pero no podía ver a nadie. La voz sonaba tan lejos. Continué caminando. Probablemente lo había imaginado, pensé para mi misma. Caminé un par de pasos más.

"Bella!"Esta vez la voz venía detrás de mí. Me giré y estuve frente a frente con Edward. Estaba jadeando, sin aliento por correr.

"Edward?" pregunté incrédula. Miré sobre su hombro y vi a Esme y Carlisle junto a Charlie, los tres radiantes.

"No podía dejarte ir,"dijo lentamente."Sin decirte adiós" pasó sus brazos a mi alrededor y me apretó hacía él, abrazándome fuertemente. Y luego me besó.

No lo estaba esperando realmente. Y no era un beso real. Más como el que le das a tu mamá o papá antes de ir a dormir. Pero se sintió bien. Pero no eso no me impidió alejarme y limpiarme la boca con el dorso de mi mano.

"Por qué fue eso?" pregunté. Él sonrió con pena.

"No lo se. Porque quería. Tienes algún problema con eso?" me preguntó. Yo reí.

"No para nada. Adiós Edward." lo abracé una vez más. Y lo tomé por sorpresa al presionar mis labios contra los suyos.

"Por qué fue eso?" preguntó. Él no se limpio la boca como yo lo hice.

"Porque quería"


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV –Diez

Había decidido quedarme un año más con Renee. Extrañaba Forks con desesperación, y Charlie, los Cullen y los Hale y mas que nada a Edward. Pero pobre Renee. Cada que intentaba decirle que me iba rompía en lágrimas. No había ido a visitar Forks por un año. Me sentía culpable por haberlos dejado.

Las primeras semanas después de que me mudé, cuando tenía ocho, fueron las más difíciles. Todos veían mi yeso y preguntaban quienes eran Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper. Y tenía que explicarles, que ellos eran mis mejores amigos, mi familia. Lloré la primera vez que me preguntaron por Edward y aprendieron a no preguntar de nuevo. No hice amigos de verdad en Phoenix. Estaba bien hablando con Renee. Renee me inscribió a clases de ballet cuando tenía nueve pero renuncié. Siempre estaba atrás porque era muy torpe. Digamos que después de romper la escenografía en mi primer recital, decidí que ese sería mi _último_ recital.

Finalmente había decidido regresar a Forks. Todavía me sentía culpable por dejar a Renee pero no soportaba más tiempo Phoenix. Seguro el clima es siempre hermoso, cálido y seco. Pero extrañaba el follaje verde de Forks. Incluso extrañaba la lluvia. Pero sobre todo eso extrañaba a Edward. Hablamos una vez a la semana desde que me fui. Usualmente decía hola a Alice y Emmett, algunas veces a Jasper y Rosalie, si estaban allí cuando llamaba. Necesitaba ir a casa.

Así que hoy era el día en que le diría a Renee. Mis maletas estaban arriba ya hechas y había comprado un boleto en línea semanas atrás, usando el número de la tarjeta de crédito de Charlie. Me había dejado usarlo porque igual quería que fuera a casa. Aunque se sintiera mal mintiéndole a Renee, él sabía que esto funcionaría. Ella no pondría objeción.

Así que mientras estábamos sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo pollo para la cena decidí que era un buen momento para decirle. Mis palmas estaban sudadas y podría decir que mi voz estaba débil y rasposa debido a mi garganta seca. Tomé un poco de agua pero no ayudo.

"Mamá?" dije, tratando (y fallando) de sonar casual. Estaba en lo cierto sobre mi voz seca y rasposa.

"Si Bella," replicó. No tenía idea hasta ahora.

"Mamá quiero ir a casa,"dije suavemente, picando un poco de pollo con el tenedor.

"Estas en casa cariño," Renee dijo. Sonaba herida quería quedarme y ayudarla. Pero no podía. Ya había tomado una decisión.

"No mamá. En Forks. Cuando vine aquí era solamente un año. Ahora han sido dos. Quiero ir a Forks. Extraño a Charlie. Extraño a Alice y Rosalie y…Edward" Todavía dolía decir su nombre. Lo extrañaba terriblemente. "Charlie ya me ayudo y pagó por el boleto de avión. Mi avión sale mañana en la mañana. Ya esta todo pagado y ya empaqué. Realmente quiero esto mamá" finalmente la miré. Lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. _Mantente fuerte_, me dije firmemente

"Bella cariño. Por qué no me dijiste antes?" su voz sonaba aguada(todavía tengo duda sobre esa palabra).

"Estaba asustada por como podías reaccionar. Me refiero, a que me siento culpable por dejarte," confesé. Para mi sorpresa, Renee saltó y se sentó en la silla junto a mi, jalándome a su regazó. Estaba un poco grande para eso ahora, con casi un metro cuarenta, pero aun así me gustaba ser abrazada.

"No necesitas sentirte culpable por mi cariño. Tú tienes que ir a donde tienes que estar, no dejes que yo afecte tus decisiones" dijo sinceramente. _Muy tarde para eso_. Pensé amargamente.

"No te importa mamá?" pregunté, sorpresa en la voz.

"Claro que no. Te extrañaré Bella, sabes eso, pero quiero que seas feliz. Además de que sabes que estoy viendo a Phill." se sonrojo mientras decía eso. Renee recientemente había comenzado a salir con un hombre llamado Phil. Él se veía bien, un poco joven para ella, pero se veían bien juntos."Así no estaré sola. Te quiero Bella pero no te voy a tener aquí en contra de tu voluntad."Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y la abrace fuertemente.

"Gracias mamá! Te voy a extrañar,"dije sinceramente.

"A qué hora sale tu avión mañana?" preguntó.

"Ocho de la mañana" dije con pena. Me sentía avergonzada de mi disimulo ahora.

"Bueno te llevaré y podremos despedirnos bien ok?" yo asentí."Ve arriba y prepárate para dormir. Tenemos que irnos temprano mañana" salte de su regazo y corrí escaleras arriba.

"Gracias mamá!"le dije."Te quiero!"

"También te quiero Bella."

Después de mi lloroso adiós con Renee, me encontré sola en avión, prácticamente saltando en el asiento. Me sentía como Alice. No podía evitar preguntarme si habían cambiado en algo. Era Alice más alta? O al menos me tamaño regular? Qué hay de Emmett? Seguía igual de alto, igual de grande, o alguien ya le había ganado? Y estaba segura de que Rosalie seguía igual de bonita. Y Jasper probablemente se veía igual excepto que mas alto, quizás mas musculoso.

Y Edward. Era mas alto ahora? Yo ciertamente lo era. Había crecido treinta centímetros desde la última vez que lo vi. Era mas voluminoso? Era posible que estuviera igual de musculoso que Emmett? Su cabello estaría igual de desordenado, el mismo color bronce? Sus ojos seguirían brillantes como esmeraldas? Eso esperaba.

Estaba tan entretenida en mis pensamientos de ver de nuevo a mis amigos que vuelo pasó muy rápido. Antes de que lo notara, el piloto estaba anunciando arribo en Seattle. Baje del avión y vi a Charlie esperando para reclamar el equipaje. Era un poco triste verlo solo a él verlo. Corrí hacía él y me cargo.

"Cómo estas Bells?" preguntó, revolviendo mi cabello, su voz brusca.

"Estoy contenta de estar en casa,"dije.

"Te extrañe"

"También te extrañe papi" mi sonrisa lastimando mis mejillas estaba tan feliz de verlo otra vez. Charlie encontró mis maletas y las jalo junto a nosotros. Ninguno habló. Era lindo estar juntos.

"Después de lo que paso estas de regreso?" preguntó. Su voz bromeando pero podía ver algo de dolor real en sus ojos.

"Me sentía culpable de dejar a Renee. Pero lo superaré" Él se rió."Cómo están todos? Los Cullen y los Hale? Jessica y Ángela?"

"Todos están bien. No le dije a nadie que ibas a regresar. Pensé que te gustaría sorprenderlos" Los ojos de Charlie estaban vivos de alegría y yo también estaba feliz. No podía esperar para ver a Edward.

"Gracias papá!" exclamé. Hablamos un poco de Phoenix pero no mucho. Estuvimos de regreso a casa en una hora. Traje mis maletas a mi habitación y desempaqué. Toda mi ropa de invierno vieja ya no me quedaba así que tenía que comprar nueva. No tenía tantas. Sin embargo si Alice no había cambiado probablemente me compraría nuevas aunque no quisiera. Miré al reloj. Eran las cinco de la tarde. Sabía que los Cullen estarían en casa cenando. Hora de hacer mi gran entrada.

"Oye papá,"llamé mientras bajaba las escaleras. Él estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo huevos revueltos.

"Si Bells?"

"Voy a ir a casa de los Cullen y decirles que ya regresé" dije, una sonrisa apareciendo en mi rostro.

"Diviértete y ten cuidado,"Charlie me advirtió mientras iba hacía afuera.

"Adiós papá!" grité. Caminé a casa de los Cullen, un poco más rápido que lo usual, ocasionando que tropezará unas cuantas veces. Cuando llegué a la mansión blanca mi estómago se lleno de nervios, mi mente con pensamientos irracionales. _Qué tal y yo ya no les agradaba? Qué tal y se olvidaron de mi? _Sonando en mi cabeza como un enjambre de abejas y era incapaz de ignorarlos. Pero aun así fui hasta la puerta y toqué tentativamente.

"Quién es?" escuché gritar a Alice con su voz alta y de soprano.

"Yo!" llamé de regreso, disfrazando mi voz.

"Yo quién?" preguntó curiosamente.

"Abre y lo sabrás!" repliqué. De repente la puerta se abrió y vi la cima del cabello negro de Alice. Seguía igual de corto y puntiagudo como siempre. Alice parecía haber crecido pero seguía siendo al menos una cabeza mas baja que yo. Ella me dio una mirada y gritó. En una voz tan alta como para romper los cristales. Me cubrí las orejas con mis manos.

"Bella! Oh Dios mío Bella!" gritó. Corrió hacía afuera y me tiro en un abrazo. Me encontré a mi misma apretándola de regreso."Por qué no nos dijiste que regresabas? Te extrañe mucho! No puedo creer que estás de regreso!"

"Lo sabía! Finalmente me armé de valor para regresar y decidí venir a verlos primero a ustedes. Quería que fuera sorpresa,"dije riéndome. Alice continuó abrazándome apretándome en sus brazos. Para ser una niña pequeña era fuerte. Su cara de hada estaba viva de felicidad y una sonrisa ocupo la mitad de su cara.

"Tenemos que ir de compras!"gritó.

"No has cambiado nada" dije, todavía riéndome.

"Mamá, papa adivinen quién regreso?"Alice llamó hacía la sala. Vi a Esme y Carlisle mirarme, ambos con las mandíbulas cayendo al mismo tiempo.

"Oh Bella regresaste!" Esme dijo felizmente. Corrió hacía mi y me abrazó en un abrazo de madre, besándome la frente. "Mira como has crecido." Se alejo con los brazos abiertos y me admiro. "Te estas volviendo una señorita muy linda" yo sonreí con pena.

"Es bueno tenerte de regreso Bella. Eres prácticamente de la familia" Carlisle dijo, mientras me apretaba el hombro de manera confortante.

"Te aseguro que algún día lo será,"Esme dijo levemente, sonriendo sabiamente a Carlisle quien sonrió de regreso.

"Oye mamá, tenemos algún- Bella!" escuché la voz de Emmett desde la puerta lo siguiente que supe fue que Emmett me estaba dando un abrazo de oso. Me apretó hasta que no podía respirar antes de que me regresara al suelo.

A la edad de once, Emmett era enorme..Se veía como alguien de trece y por lo menos media un metro sesenta y siete. Él estaba más grande que antes y no creía que eso fuera posible, su amplio pecho y ancho cuello conducían a una cara familiar y gran cabello negro y rizado. Su cara había perdido los rasgos infantiles y ahora se veía más grande.

"Hey Emmett!" lloré.

"Cuando llegaste?"

"Esta mañana. Quería que fuera una sorpresa" les informe a todos. Alice estaba brincando de alegría.

"Jasper! Rose! Vengan, no van a creer quien esta aquí!" Emmett llamó en el patio.

"Qué es Emmett?" la voz de Rosalie vino, ligeramente molesta. Entro al cuarto.

Ella era más alta también. Quizás un metro cincuenta y ocho. Seguía realmente delgada y hermosa. Podía pasar por alguien de dieciséis si lo necesitaba, trece sin maquillaje. Su cabello rubio y largo se veía como seda. Su boca se curvo en una sonrisa cuando me vio.

"Oh Bella!" gritó. Corrió hacía mi y me abrazo y me maravillo notar lo alta que era. Antes habíamos estado igual en estatura.

"Es bueno verte otra vez Rose!" dije sinceramente. Jasper vino y luego me abrazo.

"Es bueno tenerte de regreso Bella,"dijo.

"Gracias Jasper." cuando retrocedió note que los Cullen y Hale habían formado un semicírculo a mi alrededor. Me estaban mirando y yo los miraba también.

"Dónde esta Edward?" pregunté ansiosamente. La sonrisa de Esme se hizo más grande si eso era posible.

"Salió pero debe de regresar pronto. Va a estar complacido de verte de nuevo" respondió. Me sentí un poco decepcionada al no poder verlo.

"Vamos a esperarlo en la sala y veamos cuanto tiempo le toma notarme,"sugerí con una risita. En ese momento el sonido de un auto acercarse. Nos dispersamos por toda la sala, todos los niños riendo. Me escondí en la butaca de la esquina, así que si entrabas a la sala tu espalda era lo único que vería.

"Ya llegué!" escuche la voz de terciopelo de Edward. Quería saltar y pasar mis brazos a su alrededor pero resistí. "Dónde están todos?" entonces trotó a la sala.

Había crecido, eso era cierto. Era casi igual de alto que Emmett, quizás unos centímetros mas bajo. Estaba más musculoso de lo que recordaba, pero no tan voluminoso como Emmett. Su cabello seguía igual de desordenado y con el mismo color bronce que siempre. Miro curiosamente a las sonrisas de todos.

"Hola Edward, como estuvo lo de Ben te divertiste?"Alice preguntó rápidamente.

"Si. Qué esta pasando?" preguntó, sus ojos buscando con suspicacia. Me mordí el labio para contener mi risa.

"Oh nada" Rosalie dijo a través de sus risas.

"Por qué todos se están riendo?" Edward preguntó. Todavía no se movía. Estaba a solo treinta centímetros de mí, me daba la espalda.

"Ninguna razón,"Emmett bromeó a través de su risa.

"Diganme!" Edward demando.

"Por qué no te sientas en la butaca de la esquina y nos dices?" Jasper sugirió. Edward le lanzó una mirada extrañada antes de girarse y verme. Todos estallaron en risas. Edward me miró en shock por un minuto entonces, su sonrisa de lado apareció.

"Bella!" llamó, más entusiasmado y feliz que ningún otro de sus hermanos. Me levanté de un salto y él me junto en sus brazos en el aire. Levante mis pies cuando me levanto del suelo y estaba sorprendida de lo fácil que me podía cargar. Todavía me estaba riendo, y unas lágrimas de alegría bajaron por mi cara. "No puedo creer que estas aquí" susurró en mi oído.

"Te extrañe mucho" repliqué.

"También te extrañe Bella,"dijo. Me beso la mejilla antes de ponerme otra vez en el suelo. Casi todos habían salido del la habitación, para darnos algo de privacidad. Esme estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sonriéndonos, la misma sonrisa de sabiduría que tenía cuando nos miraba.

"Qué?" le pregunté.

"Nada. Es bueno verlos juntos otra vez" sonrió una vez más antes de voltearse e irse.

"Es bueno estar de regreso," murmuré, pasando mis brazos alrededor de Edward una vez más. Me besó en la frente.

"Me alegra que estés de regreso Bella. Mi Bella."


	7. Chapter 7

Bella POV –Once

Hoy era el día de mi primer baile. Estaba nerviosa, por decir lo menos. Estaba con los Cullen, como siempre, pero con Alice. Me estaba ayudando a vestirme. Al fin de curso, nuestra escuela secundaria siempre tenía un baile con los tres grados. Emmett y Rosalie ya habían estado en este baile el año pasado y había estado asustándonos. Y ciertamente lo habían logrado en mí. Mientras Alice me rizaba el cabello, Rosalie me contaba historias de miedo de los bailes pasados.

"Entonces la chica…su nombre era _Ella_. Ella estaba usando tacones por primera vez," Rosalie estaba diciendo. Miro mis tacones azules con expresión nerviosa. "Ella tenía once y era su primer baile. Ella iba con el chico más guapo de su clase. Y adivina que hizo?" Rosalie pausó para un efecto dramático.

"Qué?" pregunté, aterrada.

"Se tropezó. Y cayó sobre su cara frente a toda la escuela. Todos se han reído de ella por el resto de su vida. Fue transferida a una escuela privada y ahora solo usa negro y se rapa la cabeza."Ella asintió y me dio una expresión con los ojos abiertos, seria. "Todo por su primer baile"

"Oh no! Soy torpe, voy a ser como ella!" grité. Estaba cerca de llorar, cosa que no era buena para la mascara que Rosalie me había hecho usar."No voy a ir. Perdón Alice tendrás que bailar con Rose porque yo no voy a ir!"

"Bella, ella solo intentaba asustarte. Eso nunca paso. Dile Rose."Ella le dijo a Rose quien se estaba riendo de mi pánico.

"Es una broma que hice Bells. Una chica si tropezó en el baile, unas cuantas personas se rieron pero todos lo olvidaron para el día siguiente," dijo, todavía riéndose.

"Te odio Rose,"hice un puchero. Ella me saco la lengua.

"Todo listo Bella. Mírate ahora,"Alice anunció. Alice estaba usando un vestido Amarillo, que le llegaba a medio muslo. Tenía cuello redondo. Rosalie estaba usando un vestido morado, super corto. Todo se veía bien y ella se veía como de diecisiete años con su maquillaje y cabello. Caminé junto a ellas y me miré en el espejo. Mi vestido era halter de un color azul marino que me llegaba a medio muslo. Resaltaba mi casi inexistente busto y me hacía ver más grande. Mi cabello estaba en ondas bajando por mi espalda y mi maquillaje estaba impecable. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta de que me veía linda.(_A/N: Todos los vestidos en mi perfil_)

"Wow chicas!" exclamé. Rosalie y Alice ambas vinieron y se pararon junto a mi, así que nuestros reflejos sonrientes nos veían desde el espejo. Y debo de decir, que las tres nos veíamos lindas. Hoy me sentía igual a Rosalie y Alice.

"Wow Bella. Seguro no te ves de once" Rosalie bromeo.

"Si y tú te ves de veinticinco,"bromee de regreso. Rosalie rodó los ojos.

"Bien Bella creo que necesitas traer un bat para golpear a todos tus admiradores" Alice dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Lo mismo para ti señorita,"repliqué.

"Bien vamos. Los chicos están en la cocina" Rosalie dijo. Ambas me ayudaron mientras íbamos por el pasillo. Tacones era algo difícil a lo que acostumbrarse.

"Oh chicos!"Rosalie llamó con una voz seductora. Ella y Emmett habían estado coqueteando constantemente, amaban provocarse mutuamente, pero nunca iba mas lejos que un simple coqueteo. Pero por esas razones Esme y Carlisle no los dejaban quedarse solos en el cuarto de Emmett. Por si acaso.

"Qué es Rose?"Gritó la voz molesta de Jasper.

"Estamos listas! Prepárense para ser sorprendidos!" llamó. Estábamos esperando en la parte de arriba de las escaleras para hacer una "gran entrada."Rosalie se volteo a vernos a mí y a Alice. "Listas chicas?"

"Totalmente!"Alice gritó. Yo asentí, rezando para no caerme en las escaleras.

"Ok. Yo voy primero luego Alice y Bella de último,"Rosalie dijo.

"Por qué tengo que ir al final?" hice un puchero.

"Porque, tú te ves más diferente" respondió. "Listos o no, aquí vamos!" llamó a los chicos otra vez. Y con eso bajo las escaleras. Cuando llego al final silbidos y risas se escucharon.

"Te ves bien Rose!" escuché a Emmett gritar.

"Ya sabes!"Rosalie replicó, riéndose. "Trae tu trasero aquí Alice!" llamó. Alice me dio un abrazo rápido y bajo con gracia las escaleras. Ella también fue recibida con silbidos y risas.

"Wow Alice no te ves como alguien de seis años" Emmett dijo. Solo podía imaginar que Alice le saco la lengua y yo reí.

"Bien Bella, deslúmbranos con tu belleza!"Rosalie llamó. Tomé una bocanada de aire, sosteniéndome al barandal de las escaleras, y baje con más lentitud que nadie. Cuando finalmente baje completamente Emmett gritó y celebro junto con Jasper. Emmett estaba con pantalón negro y camisa blanca, desabotonada para mostrar un poco de su pecho. Jasper estaba con pantalón negro y camisa roja, con corbata azul marino atada sin cuidado colgando alrededor de su cuello. Miré a Edward al final.

Su normalmente desordenado cabello estaba ordenado, no mucho. Sus ojos estaban brillando y su boca estaba abierta, su mandíbula desencajada. Estaba usando pantalón negro también y una camisa café. Se veía alto y viejo, más como alguien de octavo grado a alguien de sexto grado.

"Wow, nuestra pequeña niño se ve bien,"Emmett comentó y yo me sonroje, baje los últimos escalones. Caminé a Edward y me senté en la silla junto a él. Todavía me miraba con una cara de sorpresa.

"Qué?" pregunté nerviosamente.

"N-nada," dijo, mirando lejos rápidamente. Esme, Carlisle, Charlie y Claudia y John Hale todos estaban con sus cámaras.

"Oh Bells te ves hermosa,"Charlie dijo bruscamente. Me abrazó ligeramente."Mi niñita esta creciendo."

"Papá,"gruñí.

"Anda a pararte junto a tus amigos. Quiero fotos" dijo. Fui con ellos y me paré a su lado. Primero tomaron fotos de las chicas, luego de los chicos. Luego los Hale y los Cullen.

"Vamos a tomar una foto de Bella y Edward,"Esme sugirió. "Podemos colgarla junto a la foto de ellos en el lodo cuando era bebés."Ella se rió. Yo me sonroje. Había una foto de Edward y yo colgando en una de sus paredes, de cuando teníamos dos. Ambos estábamos en pañales y sentados en un gran charco de lodo, lodo en nuestro cabello y cara. Estábamos abrazados y con grandes sonrisas, con algunos dientes. Era tan vergonzoso. Así que Edward y yo nos paramos juntos y yo le pase uno de mis brazos por su cintura y él paso su brazo sobre mis hombros. Me acerqué un poco mas a él y sonreí, una perfecta, natural, fácil, verdadera sonrisa. Click. Nos separamos después de unas cuantas fotos.

"Ok ahora una de todos!"Claudia dijo. Así que los seis nos alineamos. Emmett y Rosalie pusieron sus brazos alrededor del otro e hicieron caras. Alice y Jasper junto a ellos, sus brazos entrelazados alrededor del otro, como a un paso de distancia. Ellos estaban sonriendo, no muy grande, pero sonrisas cálidas y felices. Pase mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y lo abrace mas cerca para la foto. Click, click, click. Todos los padres tomaron fotos.

"Nos podemos ir ya? Nos vamos a perder el baile,"Alice se quejó. Los adultos rieron.

"Vayan al auto,"Carlisle instruyó, agarrando las llaves. Nos estábamos llevando la minivan de los Hale. Los seis corrimos al exterior. Me encontré sentada en la parte trasera en medio de Edward y Jasper. Emmett estaba en el asiento del copiloto y Alice y Rosalie estaban en la fila de en medio. Yo ya estaba nerviosa. De que pudiera caer o algo así y Edward, notando la mirada que tenía, tomo mi mano y le dio un suave apretón.

"Vas a estar bien Bella,"dijo con dulzura. Le di una débil sonrisa. Alice y Rosalie prendieron el radio de camino a la escuela y todos cantamos. Cuando llegamos a la escuela, vimos que la mayoría de los alumnos también esperaba afuera con la luz del crepúsculo, vestidos brillando y los chicos luciendo por mucho mas limpios que lo usual. Ángela estaba usando un vestido simple negro y Jessica estaba usando uno rosado. Ambas vinieron a nosotros y nos abrazaron cuando llegamos.

"Te ves maravillosa Bella!"Jessica dijo.

"Tú también" dije. Entonces se fue con Edward.

"Te ves muy guapo Edward,"le dijo con una risita.

"Gracias. Tú te ves …bien,"Edward replicó. Mire extrañada a Jessica. Estaba coqueteando con Edward? Rosalie se había ido a saludar a otras chicas y Emmett se reía con unos del equipo de futbol (_A/N: futbol americano, no soccer_).Alice y Jasper estaban susurrando entre ellos y Edward estaba ahí parado, mirando extrañado a Jessica quien estaba retrocediendo. Caminé hacía Edward.

"Listo para entrar?" pregunté animadamente, entrelazando mis dedos con los de él y dándole una mirada repugnante. Me miro con abatimiendo. Rápidamente le di una sonrisa de disculpa. Sabía que estaba sobreactuando. Pero Jessica era mi amiga y Edward mi mejor amigo. Sería raro si fueran pareja.

"Listo" respondió rápidamente, llevándome a la mesa donde se daban los boletos. "Gracias por eso" agregó, sus labios en mi oído.

"Sin problema" respondí con una sonrisa. Alice y Jasper aparecieron detrás de nosotros.

"Edward acabó de escuchar a Jessica y Lauren susurrar lo sexy que te ves" Alice dijo casualmente."Y aparentemente ambas van a intentar bailar contigo una canción lenta."Ella y Jasper rieron. "Y escuché que si no lo conseguían lo intentarían con Jasper" Jasper dejó de reír y el color abandono su cara. Jasper no podía decir que no, siempre se sentía culpable. Así que básicamente iba a intentar evadirlas toda la noche, lo mismo que Edward.

"Tendré que evadirlas toda la noche" Edward puso mala cara.

"Te ayudaré en lo que pueda" le prometí. Me sonrió de regreso. Todos nos fuimos al gimnasio de donde nos llegaba el sonido de la música que se estaba tocando. Unos cuantos bravos de octavo grado ya estaban bailando pero yo estaba demasiado nerviosa como para bailar. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward y yo nos sentamos en una mesa y nos pusimos a platicar hasta que la pista se llenó en media hora después. Emmett y Rosalie se fueron a bailar. Cuando la primera canción lenta comenzó vi a Lauren caminar hacía Edward que estaba sentado junto a Jasper, Alice y yo.

"Aquí viene Lauren,"le susurré a Edward. Él gruñó. Lauren estaba usando un muy corto vestido rojo y unos tacones muy altos. Ella llegó con Edward y trato de darle una sonrisa sexy pero tenía algo verde en los dientes así que fallo miserablemente. Me cubrí la boca con la mano, tratando de esconder mi risa.

"Hola Edward," susurró, su voz baja.

"Hola,"murmuró.

"Te gustaría bailar conmigo?" preguntó en la misma voz baja. Asumí que intentaba ser sexy pero se escuchaba como si tuviera un resfriado.

"Um de hecho iba a bailar con Bella,"dijo rápidamente. Me pateó levemente bajo la mesa y quite mi mano de mi boca, tratando de no reírme de la expresión de Lauren."Cierto Bells?"

"Cierto Edward. Perdón Lauren."Me paré y Edward y yo comenzamos a caminar hacía la pista de baile, despidiéndonos de Lauren en el camino. Me estaba riendo fuertemente para el tiempo que nos tomo llegar a la pista. Fuimos cerca de Emmett y Rosalie y Edward puso sus manos en mis caderas y yo puse mis manos en sus hombros. Nos estábamos balanceando de adelante hacía atrás, el baile típico de los chicos de nuestra edad. Pero me agrado el sentimiento de cercanía con Edward, era confortante y familiar. Estábamos bailando bastante cerca, nuestros cuerpos a unos centímetros de tocarse, pero no se sentía raro o extraño. Simplemente se sentía bien.

"Gracias Bella,"dijo después de un rato. Rosalie me estaba sonriendo. Ella levanto sus cejas sugestivamente y yo negué con la cabeza. Rosalie siempre me estaba diciendo de que hiciera un "movimiento" con Edward pero solo éramos amigos. Mejores amigos, seguro, pero, solo amigos.

"Mi placer,"respondí, dándole una rápida sonrisa. La canción termino y Edward me guió hacía nuestra ahora vacía mesa. Mientras estábamos sentados platicando, un chico alto con cabello largo se nos acerco.

"Hola,"dijo nerviosamente.

"Hola. Te conozco?" pregunté con mi voz mas educada.

"Um, no, soy nuevo en la escuela. Solía ir a una escuela en La Push,"respondió."Eres Bella Swan cierto?" asentí ligeramente confundida.

"Cómo sabes?"

"Nuestros padres son amigos. Soy Jacob Black,"dijo, sosteniendo su mano hacía mi.

"Oh! Te recuerdo," dije, comprendiendo finalmente."Si, solías ir de pesca con nosotros. Termine esos años atrás. Cómo estas?"

"Estoy bien" respondió. Su sonrisa cálida y ligeramente tonta."Cómo estas? No te he visto en mucho tiempo."

"Lo se, odio pescar así que deje de ir con Charlie. Estoy bien. Él es Edward, es mi mejor amigo," dije, introduciéndolos."Edward él es Jacob, un viejo amigo de la familia."Ambos se estrecharon la mano y Jacob regresó su atención a mi. Me pregunté porque estaba aquí.

"Mi papá decidió cambiarme en lugar de que siguiera en la de La Push, no se porque. Estaba buscando una cara familiar,"Jacob explicó mi pregunta no hecha.

"Bueno ya encontraste una" dije, sonriéndole. Otra canción lenta comenzó a sonar. Lauren y Jessica no podían ser encontradas en ningún lado.

"Quieres…bailar Bella?" preguntó. Yo me reí.

"Ok,"dije, sonrojándome.

"Espera, creí que me ayudarías a evitar a Jess y Lauren?"Edward me susurró. Él estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"No están por aquí. Lo prometo. Bailare contigo la última canción. Pero… es algo lindo Edward,"dije con otra risita. Edward frunció todavía mas el ceño.

"Bien" dijo duramente. Le dirigió una mirada dura a Jacob y yo le di una sonrisa de disculpa a Edward.

"Último baile" le recordé. Él asintió, sin quitar los ojos de Jacob. Jacob me guió a la pista de baile. Él puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo puse mis manos en sus hombros, de la misma manera que los puse en los de Edward. Pero se sintió diferente. Bailamos apartados pero no era confortable, probablemente porque no conocía bien a Jacob. Él me sonrió.

"Te ves muy bien Bella,"dijo, sonrojándose.

"Gracias. Tú también te ves bien,"dije. Él me sonrió.

"Cómo es que Edward es tu mejor amigo?"preguntó extrañado.

"Oh no lo se. Hemos sido amigos desde que éramos bebés. Lo quiero mucho"l e respondí.

"Oh. Yo…"él dudó por un momento y luego se incline para decirme algo en el oído."No creo que yo le agrade mucho que digamos" yo estaba sorprendida por el paso que había dado para susurrarme eso en el oído. Di unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás, tratando de poner mas espacio entre nosotros sin hacerlo sentir mal.

"No es cierto. Él nada más esta preocupado por mi. Es muy protector, como un hermano" dije. Vi a Edward sentado en la mesa, sus codos en las rodillas y su cara entre sus manos. Él estaba mirando al suelo, con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos tristes. Quería correr hacía él y abrazarlo, hacerlo sentir bien. La canción termino y quite mis manos de los hombros de Jacob."Regresaré enseguida" él asintió y yo caminé hacía Edward. Él miro hacía arriba y me dio una sonrisa triste cuando me vio.

"Hey,"dijo.

"Hey. Qué sucede?" pregunté.

"Nada"

"Edward. Te conozco mas que eso. Qué sucede?" repetí. Él me miro.

"Sabes que te ves muy hermosa esta noche?"dijo lentamente. Yo me sonroje, complacida, una sonrisa creciendo en mi rostro.

"Gracias Edward,"dije calladamente. Todavía se veía triste, así que tome su mano y le sonreí. Él sonrió de regreso.

"Bella puedes prometerme algo?" preguntó.

"Qué?"

"Si te dijera que no me agrada un chico que a ti si …al menos lo considerarías?" preguntó.

"Claro que si Edward," dije, abatida."Tu opinión me importa mucho, Deberías saberlo" Él me sonrió.

"Bien"

"Bien chicos este es el último baile de la noche. Agarren a alguien y vayan a la pista de baile. Nada de quedarse sentados"

"Le importaría bailar, gentil caballero?" le pregunté a Edward con tono bromista.

"Claro, mi damisela" replicó. Él me tomo del brazo y nos fuimos a la pista de baile. La canción de Arms of An Angel de Sarah McLachlan sonó y Edward pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y yo entrelace mis manos detrás de su cuello. Nuestros cuerpos se tocaban, ligeramente. Emmett y Rosalie estaban junto a nosotros y Rosalie estaba descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Emmett mientras él la sostenía cerca. Jasper y Alice también estaban bailando, pero no tan cerca como Edward y yo. Justo a la mitad de la canción comencé a cantar. Mi cabeza estaba descansando en el hombro de Edward así que le estaba cantando suavemente en el oído.

"And this sweet madness. Oh this glorious sadness, that brings me to my knees. In the arms of the angels. Fly away, from here,"canté suavemente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y canté el resto de la canción en el oído de Edward, solo para él. Al final de la canción, todos aplaudieron y festejaron, mientras caminaban fuera del gimnasio. Pero yo me quede en los brazos de Edward.

"Tienes una voz hermosa Bella" Edward dijo suavemente. Deje mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le sonreí. Él me sonrió de regreso.

"Están listos para irse chicos?"Rosalie preguntó. Ella estaba parada junto a Emmett. Alice y Jasper junto a ellos.

"Si" respondí, ligeramente sin aliento. Rosalie rodó los ojos.

"Entonces vamos. Charlie esta aquí también Carlisle y mi papá" dijo. Edward finalmente removió sus manos de mi cintura y yo quite las mías también. Estaba ligeramente decepcionada de que tuviéramos que parar. Los bailes eran divertidos, incluso para alguien tan torpe como yo.

"Vamos Bella,"Edward dijo suavemente.

"Voy" refunfuñe. Él se rió y me tomó de la mano, llevándome con él. Antes de que nos fuéramos me beso la mejilla.

"Gracias por el baile Bella,"dijo. Me apretó la mano una última vez. "Y te ves realmente hermosa"

"Adiós Edward."Él se alejo y yo me quede mirando, una sonrisa tonta en la cara y mi mano justo donde me había besado.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella POV –Doce

Puedo decir que odio la secundaria chicas? Todos son crueles con los demás. Reneé siempre me dijo que la secundaria es la peor parte y se pone mejor al llegar a la preparatoria. Supongo que ahora se a que se refería. Todas están locas por los chicos y son algo perras. Es ridículo!! Y ahora, algo de esa estupidez la dirigen a mí. Básicamente porque Edward es considerado "el chico más sexy del grado" y yo siempre estoy con él. Pero solo somos amigos, así que es lo que esperaban? Así que eso ponía a las chicas celosas. Segundo, porque Jacob y yo nos habíamos vuelto buenos amigos. Él era considerado "el chico más dulce del grado" así que todas lo querían también. Pero el estaba conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo; por eso, los celos, y las chicas mas perras me odiaban. Y luego porque soy amiga de Rosalie quien es la chica más popular de la escuela. Por eso, más chicas celosas. Las únicas amigas que me quedaron fueron Rosalie, Alice y Ángela.

La más cruel, la más perra de todas era Tanya. Ella se había cambiado de escuela a mitad de año y había decidido que Edward sería suyo. Y Edward no la quería, un hecho que le dejaba en claro todos los días. Ella siempre esperaba que Edward cambiara de parecer. Y desde que yo era la mejor amiga de Edward, ella intento llevarse conmigo para acercarse a él y luego terminó contando mis secretos a toda la escuela. No fue un momento divertido.

Las compinches de Tanya eran Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory. Lauren siempre había sido cruel, pero me dolió cuando Jessica me abandono, desde que habíamos sido buenas amigas. Estas tres chicas eran básicamente las más crueles, y peores personas de nuestra escuela. Rosalie les había dicho mas de una vez que me dejaran en paz pero no lo hacían nunca desde que estaban detrás de Edward y Jacob. Me dolía, por decir lo menos.

Mientras me sentaba en la clase de Inglés, la única clase que no tenía con Edward, Jacob o Alice, Tanya se me acerco. Me reforcé. Sabía que nada de lo que me dijera iba a ser lindo.

"Hola Bella," canto.

"Hola," repliqué. Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a tener respuestas simples y cortas, sin emoción. Si demostraba debilidad iban a seguir molestando en mi punto débil hasta que me derrumbara. Eso no iba a pasar, nunca más.

"Cómo esta Edward el día de hoy?" preguntó, recargándose en mi escritorio.

"Bien," respondí.

"Sabes, él me dijo lo contrario," dijo lentamente. Me miró sus ojos llenos de lástima y tristeza.

"De qué estas hablando?" le pregunté, frustrada.

"En serio, no te lo ha dicho aun?" preguntó, sus cejas juntándose en donde comenzaba su cabello.

"Decirme qué?" pregunté.

"No se si yo deba decirte esto Bella. Digo, es personal entre ustedes dos," susurró, mordiéndose el labio. Sentía el estómago con mariposas por los nervios.

"Solo dime," dije.

"Ok," dijo inciertamente. "Bien Edward ha estado diciéndole a todos que ustedes dos ya no son amigos y que te odia. Cree que eres fea y que pareces un chico y que no te quiere volver a ver." Mis ojos se abrieron. No podía estar hablando en serio… o si?

"Estas mintiendo Tanya," dije pero mi voz sonaba insegura.

"Lo desearía Bella. Lo lamento. Desearía no haberte dado tan duras noticias" dijo simpáticamente. "Él también dijo …no, es muy cruel para decirlo." Me sentí con pánico, como si quisiera llorar.

"Dime!" demandé.

"Bueno…él dijo que les diría a Alice y Rosalie que no siguieran siendo tus amigas. Y Emmett y Jasper. Incluso Ángela. Lo lamento," dijo, mirando al escritorio y trazando unos círculos con la punta de su dedo.

"Él dijo eso?" murmuré.

"Eso temo," Tanya dijo. Sentía lágrimas en mis ojos. No las dejes caer, me dije a mi misma. Ella probablemente esta mintiendo. Tú y Edward son mejores amigos. En eso Jessica se nos acerco.

"Lamento lo que escuche sobre ti y Edward," dijo y sonrió a manera de disculpa. Oh no! Era verdad, pensé. La profesora entró al salón y corrí hacía ella.

"Profesora puedo ir a la enfermería? No me siento bien," murmuré. Mi voz estaba lo suficientemente ronca para que lo creyera y me dejara ir. Tan pronto como estuve fuera del salón, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Por qué Edward diría algo así? Pensé que éramos mejores amigos! Corrí al baño y me senté en el piso, sollozando silenciosamente. No quería que nadie me escuchara.

Edward, mi mejor amigo, se había puesto en mi contra, justo como los demás. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, pensé amargamente. Él probablemente saldría con Lauren o Tanya y me molestaría todos los días, justo como el resto de ellos. El solo pensamiento de Edward con alguna de esas chicas trajo mas lagrimas. Entonces la puerta se abrió. No tuve tiempo suficiente para esconderme.

"Bella!" la persona gritó. Era Alice. Ella se sentó en el piso junto a mí y pasó sus brazos a mí alrededor y yo solloce en su ropa. "Qué sucede Bella?" preguntó.

"Tú n-no me o-odiarías s-sin i-importar que v-verdad?" pregunté a través de mis sollozos.

"Claro que no Bella," dijo, sonando abatida. "Qué te haría pensar eso?"

"A-alguien dijo que Edward m-me o-odia y que t-te iba a poner en mi c-contra," dije, tratando de calmar mi respiración.

"Bella," Alice suspiró. "No puedes estar creyendo todo lo que escuchas cariño. Crees que es posible que Edward te pueda odiar?" preguntó.

"No lo se," murmuré.

"Claro que no. Él era miserable cuando tú estabas en Phoenix. Él te quiere Bella y nada puede cambiar eso. Y yo te quiero y nadie puede cambiar eso tampoco. Ok?" yo asentí.

"Pero que si me odia?" pregunté en apenas un susurro.

"Espera aquí," dijo antes de pararse.

"Alice!" llamé pero ella ya estaba fuera. Me senté ahí unos minutos, no estaba segura de que hacer. Entonces escuché que alguien llamaba suavemente a la puerta.

"Bella." La voz era suave pero sabía quien era. Era como seda, como música para mis oídos. "Sal. Yo no puedo entrar"

"Vete Edward," murmuré patéticamente. Era suficientemente malo para Alice verme así pero para Edward era cien veces peor.

"Bella por favor," dijo. Yo suspiré.

"No."

"Voy a entrar Bella," dijo en tono de advertencia. "No quiero hacerlo pero si no sales lo haré." Suspiré y me levanté lentamente. Abrí la puerta y me tope con su sonrisa de lado.

"Estaba asustado de tener que entrar ahí realmente," dijo con una ligera risa. Pero vio las lágrimas secas en mis mejillas y mis hinchados y rojos ojos y pasó sus brazos a mí alrededor, acercándome a su pecho. Él había crecido y ya media más o menos un metro ochenta y tres. Me sentí enana junto a él, con tan solo un metro cincuenta y ocho. "Qué sucede Bella?"

"Tanya," respondí simplemente. Mi voz sonaba amortiguada porque estaba hablando en su pecho pero aun así me entendió.

"Qué hizo esta vez," él suspiro.

"Ella dijo que me odiabas" murmuré. "Y que todos me iban a odiar." Edward gentilmente puso sus manos en mi cara y la levanto para que lo mirara.

"Bella," dijo, su tono firme y claro. "Nunca te voy a odiar. Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero. Nadie puede cambiar eso. Siempre seremos mejores amigos. Lo prometo." Él me miraba a los ojos directamente y mi boca formo una sonrisa temblorosa.

"Gracias Edward. También te quiero. Eres como el hermano que nunca tuve," dije, acomodándome en su pecho nuevamente.

"Tu hermano. Claro," dijo suavemente. Era un tono que nunca había escuchado en é antes levante mi cara pero su expresión era vacía.

"Probablemente deberíamos regresar a clase" murmuré.

"Si probablemente deberían." Ambos volteamos para ver al director, parado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y expresión preocupada. Di un paso lejos de Edward. Sabía como se vería esto y sabía que no sería bueno. "Qué están haciendo?"

"Fui yo señor," dije rápidamente. "Estaba triste, Edward solo trataba de reconfortarme."

"Es cierto eso Sr. Cullen?" preguntó.

"Bueno…si. Pero Bella estaba triste por mi, así que es mi culpa," dijo. Yo negué con la cabeza.

"Estaba más triste por lo que alguien dijo de él," corregí. El director se veía confundido.

"Díganme ahora mismo porque no debería de darles una detención a ambos por saltarse clase," demandó.

"Porque Bella solamente estaba llorando y ella no quería llorar frente a todos así que vino al baño. Mi hermana la encontró y me dijo que estaba llorando por mi así que vine a reconfortarla," Edward explicó rápidamente.

"Por qué se estaban abrazando así?" preguntó.

"Yo me incline en él," dije. "Porque estaba triste y él es mi mejor amigo y… él solo intentaba reconfortarme." El director parecía pensarlo por un momento.

"Bien. Regresen a clase. Pero si algo así sucede otra vez, no seré tan clemente," dijo en un gruñido. Ambos asentimos. Caminamos de regreso y tan pronto como giramos en una esquina, rompimos a reír.

"Eso estuvo cerca," Edward respiro.

"Si pensé que nos iba a poner detención a ambos," me seguí riendo. "Gracias por eso Edward. Y por intentar mantenerme fuera de problemas. Eres extraordinario, lo sabías?" él se rió suavemente y me dio una rápida sonrisa deslumbrante.

"No hay problema Bells. Mejor regresamos a clase." Él rodó los ojos.

"Cierto. Gracias otra vez." Bese su mejilla y caminé a mi clase. Vi a Tanya y Jessica mirarme con expresiones sorprendidas y a ambas les di una gran sonrisa. Ambas se veían sorprendidas y decepcionadas. Probablemente me querían ver llorar. Estúpidas.

"Se siente mejor Srita. Swan?" la profesora preguntó.

"Mucho," respondí, deslizándome a mi asiento.

Al final del periodo caminé directo a Jessica y Tanya.

"Hable con Edward. Dijo que me quiere y que ustedes son unas mentirosas y que las odia" dije, dándoles mi mejor sonrisa triunfadora. "Les apuesto a que lamentan escuchar eso. Bueno mejor suerte para la próxima!" me despedí de ellas y felizmente salí del salón. Edward me miraba con expresión divertida.

"Tú puedes Bella!" me felicito.

"Lo se," repliqué. Él paso un brazo por mis hombros y yo pase mi brazo por su cintura y juntos caminamos triunfantes a la cafetería.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella POV—Trece

Todo el drama del séptimo grado finalmente termino. El verano finalmente estaba aquí. Estaríamos en preparatoria el próximo año. Tanya, Lauren y Jessica posiblemente me odiaran todavía pero nadie las escuchaba realmente. De hecho, tenía a todos los amigos que necesitaba. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Jacob. Nadie mas importaba. Jacob estaba dando una fiesta de de piscina por motivo de fin de año/cumpleaños. Era coed(_si alguien sabe que significa eso, que me avise por favor)_ y todos estaban emocionados. Basicamente todo el octavo grado estaría ahí. Jake tenía una piscina con un trampolín y tobogán así que su padre lo dejaba dar una gran fiesta.

Alice y yo nos estábamos arreglando juntas, en mi casa, ya que era la más cercana a la casa de Jacob. Yo quería que Edward viniera, pero Alice no me dejaría. Ella decía que él no me podia ver hasta que estuviera "lista". Sin embargo, estoy segura de que a Edward no le importaría ya que me ha visto peor. Él no necesitaba que estuviera ! " lista"para él. Además, no debería preocuparme por impresionarlo. Él es mi mejor amigo no mi novio. Y…bueno yo quería darle un regalo a Jacob que un novio no aprovaría. Todas las cosas considerandolas bien, dudaba que Edward lo apreciara de todas formas. Suspiré mientras Alice amarraba mi cabello en una sexy, casual cola de caballo.

"Eres hermosa Bella, hora de hacer alarde," dijo con una gran sonrisa. Estaba usando un bikini con la parte de arriba con puntos y la parte de abajo café. Realzaba lo que debía de realzar y me quedaba perfectamente. Alice estaba usando un bikini blanco con rayas rosadas que ayudaban a darle a su pequeño cuerpo mas forma. (_A/N: Links en perfil)_

"No quiero presumir Alice," le dije, rodando mis ojos. "Solo quiero nadar."

"Es multifuncional," dijo, riéndose. "Solo espero que Jasper finalmente me note." Su cara se transformo en un puchero. Alice estaba enamorada de Jasper. Del tipo de enamoramiento de, escribe-su(ella)-nombre-en-su(ella)-diario-con-el-apellido. Pero Jasper veía a Alice como a una hermana, nada más. Claro él la quería, pero no de una manera romántica. Ella siempre trataba de impresionarlo, pero Jasper nunca parecía notarlo realmente. Él le hablaba de la misma manera, no importaba lo que ella usara, o como se había peinado el cabello. Ella podría usar un disfraz de payaso y él no lo notaría.

"Esperemos," coincidí. Y quizás el chico del cual estaba enamorada me notara, agregue mentalmente. Alice me dio una mini falda de mezclilla y un tank top café y me los puse sobre mi traje de baño. Ella estaba usando un lindo vestido amarillo sobre el suyo. Se puso sus caros lentes de sol de Gucci y dio una pequeña vuelta.

"Cómo me veo?" preguntó.

"Perfecta," dije sinceramente. "Como siempre."

"Y tú te ves preciosa como siempre," ella dijo también. Le hice una cara. "Compré estos para ti," agregó casualmente. Ella me dio un par de lentes de sol. Y por las dos C's en el lado sabía que eran caros.

"Chanel Alice? Estas bromeando? Estos lentes deben de ser mas caros que mi conjunto en si," suspiré.

"No lo son" dijo. "Solo usalos Bella. Si no los tomas los romperé y serán un desperdicio. Así que tomálos." Los tomé, solo para que me dejara de molestar. Cuando decía que los ropería, lo decía en serio. La última vez que me negué un par de zapatos de doscientos dolares, les rompió el tacón y los tiro a la basura. Así que preferia tomarlos y dejar que de desgastaran. Los puse sobre mis ojos.

"Ok?" dije, mi voz sonó molesta.

"Perfecto," dijo con una gran sonrisa. "Ahora vamonos." Ambas bajamos las escaleras y llegamos con Charlie que nos estaba esperando. Él nos llevo a La Push, a la casa de Jacob y nos apuramos a ir al patio, apretando los regalos. Jacob me saludo con un abrazo.

"Hey Bells," dijo, apretándome y levantando mis pies del suelo. Yo reí.

"Hey Jake," repliqué cuando me regreso al suelo. "Aquí esta tu regalo." Le di la caja y Alice le dio la suya también. Noté que en la piscina habían al menos veinte chicos.

"Gracias por venir señoritas," dijo.

"Como si me fuera a perder esto," dije, rodando mis ojos.

"Por favor, tú solo querías verme sin camisa," bromeó. Me reí de nuevo.

"Cómo adivinaste?" pregunté sarcásticamente.

"Solo una corazonada." Él me sonrió rápidamente antes de decir adiós y saludar a más invitados. Estaba caminando junto a la piscina, iba a poner mi mochila en una silla cuando de pronto una gran fuerza me dio en un costado, mandándome directamente al agua. Logré dejar mi mochila a un lado para que no se mojará pero no logré contener mi respiración antes de ir bajo el agua. Así que cuando salí estaba tosiendo y balbuceando, pero no mucho como para que no viera quien me había empujado. De hecho, él había saltado conmigo. Él sonrió con su sonrisa de lado.

"Hey Bella," dijo calmadamente.

"Te odio Edward Cullen," repliqué. Él se rió. "Mi ropa esta mojada." Señale a mi ahora "ve a través" tank top como evidencia.

"Hey, al menos estabas usando un traje de baño debajo. Ahora no te preocuparás por acostumbrarte al agua." Le saqué la lengua y le salpiqué. Él me salpicó de regreso.

"Oh it's on_(si alguien sabe como se traduciría esto,que me avise)_," gruñi, tratando de contener mi risa. Salté a su espalda, a cuestas, y lo empujé bajo el agua junto conmigo. When we both popped back up, he was laughing and coughing.

"Entro agua en mi nariz," anunció y yo me reí. Entonces me quito de su espalda y me tiro un poco en el aire y grite mientras tocaba nuevamente el agua. Cuando salí el estaba ahí parado, riendo y con su sonrisa de lado.

"Ok, al menos deja que me quite mi ropa" dije, todavía riendo.

"Anda hazlo" replique. Nade hasta la orilla y me ayude a salir. Agarré mi mochila y la llevé hasta una silla, quitándome mi blusa y falda mojada. Había perdido mis sandalias en algún lugar del agua y estaba a punto de voltear para recuperarlas, cuando algo me golpeo la espalda. Cayó en el suelo y vi una de mis mojadas sandalias en el suelo.

"Se te perdió algo?" Edward llamó desde el agua. Él me arrojo la otra. Las puse debajo de la silla junto a mi mochila y salté de regreso a la piscina, justo a un lado de Edward, casi caí sobre él. Cuando estuve bajo el agua, agarré su pierna y lo jale junto a mí. Le saqué la lengua antes de salir por aire.

"Oigan todos, vamos a jugar botella!" Mike Newton anunció. Fue entonces cuando note que se había formado un gran círculo en la orilla de la piscina con una botella de agua en el centro.

"Te importaría unirte? Quizás si tienes suerte me puedas besar," bromee.

"Quizás," Edward accedió, sus ojos vivos con excitación. Salimos de la piscina, envolviéndonos con nuestras toallas antes de tomar nuestros lugares en el círculo, junto a Alice.

"Quién va primero?" pregunté.

"Es el cumpleaños de Jake" Ángela dijo. "Él debe de ir primero." Él asintió y agarró la botella, girándola. Giro antes de caer en Tanya. Jacob se veía ligeramente asqueado pero caminó y le dio un rápido pico en la boca. Cada persona giró la botella, y milagrosamente, yo no fui escogida por nadie. Quizás hoy la suerte estaba de mi lado.

"Vamos Alice!" alguien animo mientras la botella era pasada a Alice. Mariposas de nervios revoloteaban en mi estómago. Este iba a ser mi primer beso. Digo, además de los de Edward cuando estabamos pequeños. Vi como Alice miraba hacía donde Jasper estaba sentado y entonces giró la botella. Giró hasta detenerse finalmente en el blanco. Jasper. Alice se paró nerviosa y bailó hacía él. Ella se agachó y presionó su mano detrás de su cuello, empujandoló hacía ella para un beso rápido. Cuando se alejó, note que Jasper tenía una expresión atontada en la cara. Miraba a Alice como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez.

"Turno de Bella" Alice cantó, dandomé la botella. Su cara estaba ligeramente rosa y su sonrisa parecía dolorosa era demasiado grande. Tomé la botella, mordiéndome el labio. Estaba nerviosa de que tuviera que besar a alguien tan asqueroso como Mike Newton. Giré la botella de la misma manera en que Alice la había girado. Giro y yo la miré hasta que me mareé. Y entonces cayó…en mí.

"Um…qué debo hacer ahora?" pregunté.

"Gira nuevamente," Mike dijo esperanzado. Sacudí la cabeza.

"Solo besa a Edward, ya que él esta a tu lado" alguien sugirió. Mis palmas comenzaron a sudar con sus palabras.

"Así que tiene que besar a Edward?" Jacob aclaró. Todos murmuraron su aceptación.

"Ok Bella, ve por él" Alice dijo con una malévola sonrisa. Me volteé a Edward y él me estaba mirando con su usual sonrisa de lado.

"Vamos Bella, no es nada nuevo," susurró, solo para que yo lo escuchara. Yo asentí. Pasé mi mano atrás de su cuello, justo como Alice lo había hecho con Jasper. Mire fijamente a sus ojos Esmeraldas hasta que mis labios estuvieron a milímetros de los suyos. Entonces cerré los ojos y presioné mis labios gentilmente en los suyos.

Eran cálidos y suaves. Confortantes y familiares. Estaba sorprendida de cómo reconocí el sentimiento, el sabor de cuando eramos pequeños. Se sintió bien, especial de algún modo. Me alejé de él y mis labios estaban cosquilleando. Edward me sonrió.

"Eso no fue tan malo, verdad Bella?" susurró. Él me miraba de la misma manera en la que Jasper miró a Alice.

"No fue malo en absoluto Edward," respiré. Él agarró la botella de mi mano y la giró rápidamente. Cayó en Lauren Mallory. Edward gruñó. Lauren gritó.

"Vamos Edward," ella ronroneó. Edward camino arrastrando los pies hasta ella. Él presiono sus labios ni siquiera por un segundo completo. Entonces se alejo, limpiando su boca.

"Ugh!" gritó. Todos se rieron y Lauren se sonrojo de un vivo color rojo. "Trató de meter su lengua en mi boca!" Edward estaba tan asqueado que no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo grosero. No que me importara en absoluto o algo así. Por alguna razón me agrado que no le gustara besar a Lauren. Probablemente porque odiaba demasiado a Lauren. El juego continuo hasta que todos en el círculo habían pasado al menos una vez. Termine besando a Eric Yorkie. Ew. No era nada como besar a Edward. La mayoría de la gente se fue después del juego ya que se estba haciendo tarde pero yo me quedé con Alice y Edward. Ángela, Mike, y otros cuantos también se quedaron.

"Creo que abriré algunos de mis regalos," Jacob comentó. Ahora es mi oportunidad, pensé, mi estómago se lleno instantaneamente con mariposas.

"Abre el mío primero!" grité. Él rió y agarró la caja que le di. La desenvolvió y sacó mi regalo. Era una camisa de su bada favorita. Y una nota.

"Qué es esto?" preguntó con curiosidad. Todos nos miraban lo que me puso más nerviosa sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero no había forma de que me retractara.

"Leelo" le animé.

"'Preguntame sobre la segunda parte'" leyó. Entonces se volteó para mirarme. "Qué es la parte dos?" preguntó.

"Esto,"respondí. Entonces puse mis manos a cada lado de su cara y acerqué sus labios a los míos. Él se veía en shock por un Segundo pero después comenzó a besarme con urgencia. Escuche la caja caer al suelo y su mano se metió entre mi cabello. Noté que sus labios eran diferentes a los de Edward. No eran cálidos y estaban algo resecos. Se sintió bien besar a Jacob…pero diferente. Como si algo faltara. Rápidamente aleje estos pensamientos de mi mente y me alejé de Jacob. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Te gusto el regalo?" pregunté.

"Fue el mejor," replicó. Sonreí y finalmente volteé a ver a todos a mi alrededor. Alice se veía en shock. Jasper se veía impasible, como si no le importara realmente. Jessica se veía contenta de alguna manera y Mike Newton se veía cruel. Y finalmente mis ojos encontraron a los de Edward.

No se veía molesto exactamente. Era mas una mezcla de tristeza y shock. Podia entender el shock pero no entendía realmente la tristeza. Digo porque el tendría que esta triste de que besé a alguien mas? Quizás solo estaba siendo sobreprotector, como cualquier otro hermano. Eso era. Sentí el brazo de Jacob que se pasaba a mi alrededor pero no podía quitar los ojos de EdwardI. Eventualmente la tristeza dejo sus ojos y me sonrió. Pero no alcanzó sus ojos.

"Wow Bella. Eso seguro pone en vergüenza mi regalo." Él dijo adiós con la mano antes de voltear y caminar lejos del patio


	10. Chapter 10

Bella POV—Catorce

"Edward!" llamé. Estábamos en la escuela y era un frío día de invierno, el último día antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Él estaba unos pasos delante de mí pero cuando lo llamé se volteó y sonrió, esperando a que lo alcance. Me apuré para llegar a su lado.

"Hey Bells," él dijo flojamente. Le sonreí. "Cómo esta mi chica favorita?"

"Estoy increíble," dije con una tonta sonrisa. "Todd me invitó a salir y le dije que si." Edward rodó sus ojos. Jacob y yo habíamos terminado unas semanas después de su cumpleaños y desde entonces había estado saliendo con chicos por lo menos cada semana.

"Otro de los chicos de juguete de Bella," él comentó.

"Te cuentas a ti mismo en esa categoría?" bromeé.

"Oh si. Pero soy tu chico de juguete favorito, ya que no de deshaces de mi cuando te aburres," replicó con una sonrisa. Le saqué la lengua.

"Como ya te dije un millón de veces. Estoy buscando al chico _indicado_. Y todos los chicos con los que he salido están muy lejos de ser el indicado" expliqué sinceramente.

"Puede que este más cerca de lo que piensas Bella," dijo seriamente.

"Y tu chica indicada puede estar más cerca de lo que piensas. Si me dijeras quien es quizás te podría ayudar. Digo honestamente, ninguna chica es lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirse a ti," dije. Este comentario antes me hubiera avergonzado, pero estaba tan cómoda con Edward, que no me importaron todos los cumplidos que le hice. Él se lo merecía.

"Tú pareces resistirte a mi," dijo secamente. Yo me reí.

"Oh no. De hecho soy como Alice. Sra. Isabella Marie Cullen esta escrito por todo mi diario," bromeé. Él sonrió, sus ojos brillando levemente. "Y no creas que puedes cambiar de tema tan fácilmente. Necesitas una novia Edward."

"No necesito novia Bella. Tú solo quieres que tenga una para que tengamos una cita doble," replicó, su tono frío.

"Quizás" admití tímidamente. "Vamos Edward. Eres guapísimo. Un hombre de dulce total. Puedes tener a cualquier chica que desees" hice unos ojos de perrito, mis labios comenzaron a hacer un puchero.

"No cualquier chica," él negó calladamente.

"Quién?" pregunté curiosamente. Me miró, como si se hubiera olvidado que estaba ahí, o como si no me diera cuenta de lo obvio.

"Nadie," dijo rápidamente. "Y quizás no estoy interesado en ninguna de las chicas del pueblo."

"Edward cómo es posible?" lloriqueé. "Tienes a tantas para escoger."

"No realmente, Bella. Déjalo." Me mando una mirada seria y yo suspiré ruidosamente.

"Bien. Si no quieres enriquecer tu vida con alguna chica linda," comencé, pero me calló con una mirada de advertencia. "Entonces qué estas planeando hacer con tu tiempo estas vacaciones?"

"No lo se. Salir con mis amigos," dijo, en tono obvio.

"Si pero que si todos tus amigos están ocupados?" persistí.

"Entonces me quedaré en casa solo y tocaré el piano," anunció.

"Suena como un tiempo maravilloso," dije sarcásticamente.

"Mejor que escucharte hablar por horas sobre chicos guapos," dijo de golpe. "Dios Bella, algunas veces ni siquiera se quien eres." Sus ojos miraron a sus pies mientras decía esto. Me congelé y él también lo hizo. Los pasillos estaban vacíos ya que casi todos se habían ido a sus casas por el día.

"Sigo siendo yo,"dije seriamente. "Sigo siendo Bella."

"La Bella que yo conocía no salía con todos los chicos de la escuela," replicó suavemente. "Yo solía ser el único chico en la vida de esa Bella."

"Edward…" dije despacio. "Estas celoso? De que no pase mucho tiempo contigo?"

"Quizás…" me miró antes de mirar nuevamente a sus zapatos.

"Edward. Solo porque tenga citas algunas veces no significa que me haya olvidado de ti. Quizás no seas el único chico en mi vida pero siempre serás el más importante ok?" dije gentilmente. Me miró. No estaba acostumbrada a ver a Edward tan serio y vulnerable. Era como si me estuviera mostrando una parte secreta de él y me gustaba.

"Ok," dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

"Después de todo es lo que las parejas casadas hacen," bromeé. Me miró, confundido. "Todavía cuento la boda que Alice nos organizó en primer grado. Digo, si me quiero casar con otro chico, tenemos que hacer los trámites del divorcio," bromeé. Él se rió, recordando.

"Así que me estas engañando?" preguntó en tono de fingido ultraje.

"Oh cariño lo lamento tanto! Tú ya no satisfacías todas mis necesidades y me dejabas en casa todos los días con nuestros doce hijos," dije, con mi cabeza en mis manos y fingiendo llorar.

"Doce hijos?" Edward preguntó sorprendido.

"Sip. Verás, estábamos teniendo problemas para que me embarazará así que fuimos con un medico y nos recomendó un procedimiento para que me embarazará y tuve a seis al mismo tiempo,"respondí calmadamente. Él rió de mi tono serio. "Entonces decidimos que queríamos uno mas pero terminamos con otros seis."

"Oh ya veo. Supongo que seis es nuestro número de la suerte," replicó, todavía riendo.

"Sip. Por eso es que tenemos seis perros también." Me reí con él, satisfecha de al menos haberlo animado.

"Así que todos los días me voy mientras tú te quedas en casa con nuestros doce hijos y seis perros?" preguntó curiosamente. Lo pensé por un minuto.

"Trabajas como recolector de basura," respondí.

"Lindo. Eso es lo que piensas que seré," dijo secamente, sus ojos vivos por la risa.

"Es un pensamiento positivo" le piqué.

"Así que soy un recolector de basura, tú eres un ama de casa y tenemos doce hijos y seis perros?" preguntó y yo asentí. "Y donde vivimos?"

"Vivimos en una mansión en Beverly Hills," repliqué.

"Con mi salario de recolector de basura?" preguntó, su cuerpo temblando por la risa mientras sus cejas se levantaban.

"No! Tus padres pagaron por ella mientras nosotros prometimos mantener alejados de ellos a nuestros doce pequeños diablillos," repliqué.

"Suena como que tenemos una familia disfuncional," notó. Yo asentí.

"Bueno somos tú y yo," le recordé. "Pero todos nuestros hijos son ridículamente guapos. Lo heredaron de su papi." Le di gentilmente con la cadera.

"No yo creo que lo heredaron de su mami," replicó, golpeándome con su cadera en realización. Me sonrojé, sonriendo, complacida conmigo misma.

"Creo que debemos ir a casa. Navidad es en dos días y no he terminado de hacer las compras," dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Espero recibir algo bueno," dijo, su cara tornándose seria, una chispa de risa brillando en sus ojos.

"Lo amaras," prometí. Le había conseguido un nuevo colector de CD's de grandes éxitos de todos los tiempos. Era caro y me tomó muchos meses de ahorro para poder comprarlo. Pero sería perfecto para Edward. "Y mi regalo también debe ser bueno."

"Oh lo es," dijo instantáneamente. Caminamos hacía el exterior, alzando nuestras capuchas mientras íbamos al auto de Emmett. Recién había obtenido su licencia y yo todavía estaba nerviosa de ir con él, especialmente en ese jeep tan monstruoso y la velocidad a la que iba. Edward y yo nos sentamos en el asiento trasero son Alice y  
Jasper y yo estaba en medio de Alice y Edward.

"Lindo de su parte el unírsenos," Emmett dijo, su voz molesta. "Qué estaban haciendo ustedes en el armario de las escobas?" pregunto juguetonamente.

"No, ya tenemos doce hijos, creo que ya estamos bien,"respondí flojamente. Todos nos miraron a mí y a Edward y Edward comenzó a reír, lo que ocasiono que me riera también. Rosalie rodó los ojos.

"Están tan enamorados" murmuró. Decidí ignorar el comentario. Alice y Rosalie estaban diciendo constantemente que Edward estaba enamorado de mí pero que yo estaba demasiado ciega como para verlo. Y yo estaba diciendo constantemente que Edward y yo solo éramos amigos y que él me quería como a una hermana. Tomé su mano en la mía y la apreté suavemente. Él sonrió con su sonrisa de lado, sin dejar mi mano.

"Despierta Bella! Es Navidad!" pequeñas manos me sacudían gentilmente. Rodé a un lado para ver a Alice parada a mi lado, sosteniendo una caja en sus manos. "Feliz Navidad Bella!" cantó. Mire al reloj y gruñí.

"Alice," suspiré. "Son las ocho de la mañana. Déjame dormir"

"No. Tú y Charlie van a ir a mi casa para abrir regalos así que levanta tu trasero. Traje el mío porque pensé que te gustaría usarlo." Me sonrió, sosteniendo la caja como evidencia.

"Ropa Alice?" lloriqueé.

"Eso fue lo que me diste" replica defensivamente. Era verdad. Le había regalado un vestido de una de sus tiendas favoritas. "Solo ábrelo." Suspire y me senté en la cama. Ella me dio la caja. Ella ya estaba vestida y lista. La abrí para encontrar un vestido suéter blanco de cachemira, un par de leggings negros y un par de flats blancos de Chanel. Todo junto daba como resultado un conjunto muy caro.

"Es muy lindo Alice. Pero es demasiado" dije. "Al menos llévate algo."

"Oh no," dijo instantáneamente. "Es un regalo Bella. Lo tomas y lo usas o me pondrás triste." Para probar su punto, su cara hizo un perfecto puchero. Yo suspire.

"Bien." Ella gritó y aplaudió con alegría. Fui al baño y me bañe rápidamente antes de vestirme. Cuando regrese a mi cuarto, vi que Alice había convertido mi escritorio en un salón. Productos para el cabello y maquillaje se encontraban en todas partes.

"Alice, por qué insistes en torturarme?" pregunté.

"Estos son tuyos," anunció, sosteniendo su mano al frente como si estuviera presentando un premio de un show.

"De mi." me volteé y vi a Rosalie, luciendo perfecta y sonriendo.

"Es demasiado chicas," murmuré patéticamente.

"Te ves linda," Rosalie dijo, ignorándome completamente. "Y te versa mejor cuando terminemos tu cabello y maquillaje."

"Por qué me tengo que vestir bien si solo voy con los Cullen? Digo, no es como si tratara de impresionar a alguien,"dije.

"Excepto Edward," Alice dijo. Yo sacudí la cabeza.

"Chicas solo-" comencé.

"Somos amigos" terminaron en unísono, rodando los ojos.

"Exacto." Alice me sentó en la silla de mi escritorio y comenzó a secarme el cabello con la secadora mientras lo alaciaba. Rosalie comenzó a atacar mi cara con múltiples objetos de tortura conocidos como delineador, mascara y gloss. Después de media hora, anunciaron que habían terminado.

"Te ves tan linda Bella. Mucho mas mayor para alguien de catorce," Alice borboteó.

"Hicimos un buen trabajo," Rosalie estuvo de acuerdo.

"Ahora nos podemos ir a tu casa?" lloriqueé, mirando al reloj. Eran casi las diez. Alice asintió. Me puse los flats de Chanel y las tres bajamos las escaleras. Charlie nos estaba esperando con las llaves en mano.

"Feliz Navidad niñas," dijo, sin siquiera sorprenderse al ver a Alice y Rosalie.

"Feliz Navidad papá," respondí.

"Vamos o llegaremos tarde. Les llevaré hasta ahí," dijo roncamente. Lo seguimos hasta la patrulla y yo me reí cuando Rosalie y Alice se subieron en el asiento trasero detrás del divisor de plástico.

"Acostúmbrense señoritas," bromeé. Rosalie hizo una cara y Alice se rió con delicadeza. Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen en unos cuantos minutos, ya que vivían cerca. Alice prácticamente corrió a la casa y Rosalie le siguió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Charlie y yo caminamos tranquilamente, tratando de no caer en helada nieve que cubría el suelo. Detestaba la nieve, únicamente porque cuando regresaba la lluvia, congelaba todo, y siendo la persona más torpe del mundo, me tropezaba un montón. Sin embargo tenía que admitir, carámbanos de hielo colgar de los árboles se veía hermoso.

Cuando Charlie y yo entramos a la casa, la primera cosa que note fue el aroma de pan de banana. La segunda cosa que note fue el masivo árbol de Navidad en el centro de la espaciosa sala. Estaba cubierto de oropeles y ornamentos plateados. Sonreí cuando noté una estrella hecha de palitos de paleta y tenía escrito _para Edward con amor Bella _escrito con mi letra chueca, de cuando tenía cuatro o cinco. También había un delicado ángel en la punta del árbol, con cara de porcelana y un vaporoso vestido blanco. El área debajo del árbol estaba saturada de regalos y añadí los míos y de Charlie a la pila. Velas y estatuas de Santa estaban por todos lados y villancicos navideños sonaban de fondo gracias al estéreo. Edward estaba sentado en el sillón con Jasper y Emmett, los tres estaban jugando Mario Kart en el Wii.

"Regalos de Navidad?" pregunté, dejándome caer en el sillón junto a Edward. Estaban usando el pequeño volante y torció y volteó todo su cuerpo con ello.

"Si," respondió, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla. Rodé los ojos. Chicos y sus videojuegos.

"Woo!" Emmett gritó, saltando y con el puño en alto. Para mi intensa sorpresa, me levanto en un gran abrazo de oso y comenzó a cantar "We Are the Champions" y empujándome levemente de adelante hacía atrás. Me reí y me aleje de él y él me tiró en el suelo.

"Wow Bella te ves bien" dijo, silbando. Reí. Emmett era como mi gran oso de peluche en un hermano mayor.

"Tú tampoco te ves mal," repliqué.

"Regalos de Navidad?" Edward preguntó con una sonrisa de lado. Me sonroje levemente.

"Si" respondí.

"Te ves hermosa," dijo.

"Y tú te ves muy guapo" comenté. Estaba usando unos jeans que se ajustaban a sus musculosos muslos y una camisa polo de color azul marino.

"El desayuno-almuerzo estará listo en diez, ok niños?" Esme llamó.

"Si mamá!" Emmett llamó fuertemente. Edward saltó del sillón y se agachó para susurrar en mi oído.

"Quiero darte un regalo. Vienes arriba por un segundo?" susurró, su aliento cosquilleando en mi oreja.

"Ok," dije de regreso, una sonrisa apareciendo en mi rostro. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacía arriba, guiándome en una la familiar ruta a su habitación. Entramos en su habitación y él cerró la puerta. Me hundí en la cama.

"Cierra los ojos," demandó.

"Edward odio las sorpresas," murmuré.

"Por favor Bella? Compláceme," rogó, su labio inferior formando un adorable puchero.

"Bien," suspiré. Digo, como alguien puede negarse a esa cara? Cerré los ojos.

"Cúbrelos con las manos y mantenlos cerrados," Edward instruyó. Yo asentí y levante mis manos para cubrir mis ojos. Escuché a Edward moverse por el cuarto, abriendo cajones y cerrándolos de nuevo. Espere impacientemente hasta que sentí que se sentaba detrás de mí. Me hundí levemente, arrastrándome hacía atrás de manera que mi espalda quedo en sus piernas.

"Qué estas haciendo?" pregunté. Moví una de mis manos para ver un poco pero él mantuvó la suya firmemente la suya. Noté lo cálida que su mano se sentía.

"No mires," instruyó. Tomó una bocanada de aire y me pregunté si me iba a besar. Pero entonces sentí sus manos en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, una fina cadena alrededor. Una ola de decepción me invadió pero me aleje. Él es mi amigo. No debería _querer_ besarlo. Sería como querer besar a Alice o Rosalie. Sus dedos temblaron por un Segundo y los quito, y todo lo que dejo fue el ligero peso de lo que haya colgado en mi cuello.

"Ok," dijo, tomando mis manos sobre mis ojos con las suyas. "Abre." Él gentilmente bajo mis manos y yo abrí mis ojos. Me miré en el espejo que estaba frente a nosotros. Lo primero que note fue la sonrisa ansiosa de Edward y sus brillantes ojos verdes, la manera en que sus manos tomaban las mías a mi costado. Entonces mis ojos se fijaron en la piedra rojo sangre que colgaba de mi cuello. Me quede sin aliento.

"Granate?" pregunté, mi voz sin aliento. Edward asintió.

"Te gusta?" preguntó nerviosamente. Moví mi mano hacía arriba para tocarla. Tenía forma de corazón, colgando de una cadena de oro blanco, suave como seda y fría. Era hermosa.

"Me encanto," dije. "Granate es mi favorita."

"Lo se," replicó, sonando complacido. Me sonrió tímidamente.

"Wow Edward. Esto es …asombroso." El sonrió. Me volteé y pase mis brazos a su alrededor, abrazándolo fuertemente hacía mí. Sentí lágrimas bañar mis ojos por la dulzura del gesto. Debió haber costado mucho pero no me importaba en esos momentos. Bese su mejilla gentilmente, y ninguno de los dos notó cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente.

"Qué están haciendo?" Charlie rugió, parado junto a la puerta. Su cara estaba roja.

"Papá! Cálmate!" grité, liberando mi abrazo de Edward.

"Vine hasta aquí …ustedes...en su cama…besaste su mejilla" dijo incoherentemente.

"Papá relájate! Solo lo estaba abrazando para agradecerle mi regalo de Navidad." Señale a mi collar y Charlie palideció, sus ojos se abrieron.

"Qué piedra es esa?" preguntó.

"Granate, papá," repliqué, rodando mis ojos. Hombres, pensé, resistiendo la necesidad de sacudir la cabeza.

"Cuánto costo eso?" preguntó, volteándose a Edward.

"Papá! No es educado preguntar cuanto costaron los regalos de Navidad," le regañe. Tomó unas bocanadas de aire.

"Correcto. Bueno, el almuerzo esta listo. Y ustedes no puedes estar solos en este cuarto nunca más! Entendido?" Edward y yo asentimos furiosamente, presionando nuestros labios para no reírnos.

"Bajaremos en un minuto," dije. Charlie pareció dudarlo un momento, pero entonces se volteó y bajo las escaleras, dejando la puerta abierta completamente. Edward y yo estallamos en carcajadas al momento que ya no nos escuchaba.

"Creí que se le iba a reventar una vena en la cabeza," reí.

"Lo se! Ni siquiera estábamos haciendo nada," replicó. Por un minuto pensé que su voz sonaba arrepentida, pero pensé que no era nada.

"Pero gracias Edward. Realmente. Este es el mejor regalo que he tenido," dije suavemente, mi risa desvaneciéndose.

"Realmente?" preguntó orgullosamente

"Bueno supongo que no." frunció el ceño gentilmente.

"Qué es?" demandó.

"El mejor regalo que he tenido es a ti" dije gentilmente. Presioné mi frente gentilmente a la suya y el me dedico su sonrisa de lado.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

10


	11. Chapter 11

Bella POV—Quince

"Todo listo!" Alice anunció, brushing some bronzer on her cleavage_(ok, perdón, pero se me dificulto un poco la traducción de esta parte, si alguien sabe que me diga)_. Estábamos yendo a la fiesta de fin de curso, celebrando que ya no éramos de primer año y que ahora estaríamos en segundo. Ahora tendríamos una graduación que recordar. Y, como siempre, Alice me estaba ayudando a estar lista. Y como los de último año eran los que la organizaban Rosalie y Emmett irían también.

Rose y Emmett ahora estaban oficialmente saliendo. Habían estado saliendo desde el inicio del año escolar. Y honestamente no conocía a otra pareja perfecta. Excepto quizás Alice y Jasper, quiénes habían estado saliendo por unos meses. No son tan físicos como Emmett y Rose, pero con solo verlos en un cuarto juntos, podías decir que estaban enamorados. Me hacía feliz ver a mis amigos felices pero también me ponía algo celosa. Quería encontrar a mi alma gemela. Como ellos.

"Finalmente. Vamos," dije, saltando de la cama. "Edward esta afuera en el auto." Edward había obtenido su licencia un mes atrás y también había obtenido un Volvo plateado para sus dulces dieciséis. Y Alice había obtenido un Porsche amarillo. Todavía tenía problemas creyendo la gran cantidad de dinero que los Cullen y Hale tenían. Estábamos a la mitad de las escaleras cuando recordé algo y me giré. "Ya regreso," murmuré a Alice.

"Apúrate!" dijo. Troté escaleras arriba, tratando de no caer. Estaba usando una mini falda de mezclilla con un suéter negro, los flats blancos de Chanel que Alice me había regalado el año pasado para Navidad. Alcancé mi joyero y saqué mi collar favorito con la piedra en forma de corazón rojo sangre, colocándolo en su lugar rápidamente. Me apure en bajar y me subí en el asiento del copiloto del Volvo de Edward.

"Hey Bella," dijo cuando entré. "Lindo collar," agregó, sus ojos brillando. Lo usaba casi todos los días pero el siempre le hacía un cumplido.

"Gracias. Verás mi súper adorable, súper dulce mejor amigo me lo dio," dije casualmente, dándole una sonrisa.

"No recuerdo haberte dado eso," Alice bromeó desde el asiento trasero.

"Dije súper dulce Alice no súper hiperactiva," repliqué. Hizo una cara.

"Ok Edward trata de no ir muy rápido," rogué, colocándome el cinturón. Él rodó los ojos. A pesar de que había estado conduciendo por poco tiempo, él ya lo hacía perfectamente. Y con la perfección venía la confianza; él siempre manejaba rápido. Lo cual me asustaba la mierda de mí. Él me ignoró y salió del camino de entrada a toda velocidad.

"Emmett esta llevando a Rosalie y Jasper?" Alice preguntó desde el asiento trasero.

"Si. Jasper quería ir con nosotros pero no se sentía con ganas de esperar a la infame Alice que estuviera lista" Edward dijo. Alice le sacó la lengua.

Llegamos a la fiesta unos minutos después, gracias a la ridícula manera de conducir de Edward. Música hip-hop estaba sonando y la gente estaba dispersa alrededor del jardín, vasos plásticos rojos brillando en el suelo. Los tres entramos juntos, saludando a todos. Lauren tropezó hasta nosotros en unos mini shorts y en un muy apretado tank top, sosteniendo una botella medio vacía de vodka.

"Hey Eddie," pronunció mal. "Quieres ir arriba conmigo?" preguntó, alzando las cejas sugestivamente. Alice se rió fuertemente de la cara de disgusto de Edward, entonces se volteó y caminó lejos, sacudiendo la cabeza. Lauren pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y él cerró sus manos en sus muñecas, alejando sus brazos.

"Um, no," dijo. Parecía que luchaba por no vomitar.

"Vamos!" lloriqueó. Oh Dios qué tan desesperada puedes estar? Pensé con una risa. "Mientras lo merezcas."

"Él dijo no Lauren," dije bruscamente. "Déjalo en paz."

"Cállate perra!" ella gritó. Unas cuantas personas voltearon para miarnos, riendo cuando Lauren tropezó. "Estas celosa de que Edward me desea!"

"No lo hago," Edward dijo alegremente, levantando la mano como si estuviera respondiendo algo en clase. Lauren le gruñó.

"Pero me elegiría sobre ella…verdad?" preguntó, señalándome con la botella de vodka, consiguiendo que saliera algo por la boquilla.

"No. Elegiría a Bella sobre ti cualquier día," respondió, pasando un brazo por mi cintura. Le lance una mirada de burla a Lauren y pase mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, dándole un húmedo beso en la mejilla. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se alejo tropezando.

"No tiene ni idea" dije mientras me reía. Edward me sonrió de manera torcida. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que su brazo seguía alrededor de mi cintura y me sonrojé.

"Um iré a buscar a Alice y Rose" murmuré. Edward quitó su brazo, de manera reclutante.

"Ok. Iré a buscar a Jasper y Emmett" replicó, rascándose la parte de atrás de su cuello. Asentí una vez antes de alejarme. Qué sucede conmigo? Edward y yo hacemos ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo y ahora me sorprende? No es nada. Es hermandad.

Pero el intenso calor que sentí cuando su piel toco la mía definitivamente no fue de hermandad.

Suspiré y localicé a Alice y Rosalie jugando cuartos en una larga mesa. Había también unos cuantos chicos con ellas, jugando también. Uno me sonrió dulcemente mientras me sentaba con ellos. Él tenía el cabello castaño y ojos cafés, una apariencia normal.

"Bella!" Alice gritó alegremente. Podría decir que ya había bebido un poco. Cuando Alice tomaba, se volvía más hiperactiva. No pensaba que eso era posible.

"Alice!" repliqué.

"Hey Bella! Te molestaría unirte?" Rosalie preguntó. Jamás me había emborrachado. Seguro había tomado una o dos cervezas en una fiesta, pero nunca demasiado para emborracharme. Y jamás había jugado juegos de bebidas anteriormente. Pero Alice y Rosalie me sonreían para darme coraje, así que asentí.

"Soy Steve," el chico que me había sonreído dijo. "Estos son Greg y Chris." Señaló a sus amigos.

"Soy Bella," repliqué.

"Bueno, Bella tú puedes comenzar," Steve dijo.

"Qué hago?" pregunté. Alice rió y Steve sonrió. Él me demostró como sacudir el cuarto en el vaso.

"Cuando lo logras, eliges a alguien para que beba," explicó. "Y si fallas, tú lo bebes"

"Ok," dije inciertamente. Él me dio el cuarto. Lo sacudí y falle, hacienda que cayera en la mesa. Reí y me sonrojé, avergonzada.

"Bebe," Steve dijo. Y agarré el trago de vodka que me estaba ofreciendo y bebí de un solo trago. Quemaba ligeramente y tosí. Le pase el cuarto a Alice ya que ella estaba sentada a mi lado. Ella lo sacudió y lo logró, arrojando sus manos arriba celebrando. Ella señalo a Rosalie quien bebió expertamente el trago que le dieron antes de agarrar el cuarto. Ella lo logró e hizo que Alice bebiera.

"Rose!" escuche la estridente voz de Emmett. Rosalie giró y vio que la estaba llamando.

"Bye, bye chicos" ella dijo antes de irse. Ella corrió hacía Emmett y se sentó en su regazo, acurrucándose en su gran pecho. Greg tomo el cuarto y lo logró. Él me señaló y le guiño a Steve. Tome el trago, tratando de copiarle a Rosalie y esta vez logré no atragantarme. Chris y Steve pasaron, lográndolo y señalándome. Para el tiempo que el cuarto me llego, ya me estaba sintiendo ligeramente mareada. Los vasos estaban ligeramente borrosos, así que falle espectacularmente una vez más y tuve que beber.

"Hey bebé!" Alice llamó alegremente. Ella solo había tenido que beber una vez. Me volteé y vi a Jasper acercarse a ella. La beso en los labios gentilmente y se sentó a su lado.

"Hey Bella," dijo.

"Hey Jasper," repliqué. El juego continuó, con los tres chicos señalándome cada vez que lo lograban y yo fallaba siempre. Steve continuo coqueteando conmigo mientras yo bebía y comencé a coquetearle de regreso. Digo, era totalmente inocente. No era que me gustara o algo así pero coquetear era divertido!

"Hey Bells, Jasper y yo nos vamos con Rosalie y Emmett ok? Edward sigue aquí así que búscalo cuando necesites que te lleve," ella instruyó.

"Claro Alice!" dije, ligeramente mal pronunciando.

"Diablos, Bella, estas realmente borracha" notó.

"No, no, estoy totalmente bien. Váyanse sin mi," dije, señalándole que se fuera.

"Le diré a Edward que venga antes de que me vaya," dijo, su voz llena de preocupación. Me maraville de lo rápido que se había puesto sobria.

"No, esta bien Alice. Te preocupas demasiado" dije, tratando de sonar seria pero hipando cada palabra. Me reí sin razón alguna. Alice se volteó a Jasper.

"Anda por el auto. Yo iré a buscar a Edward y entonces te encontraré ahí" le susurró, besándole la punta de su nariz. Él asintió y fue afuera.

"Quédate aquí Bella ok?" Alice comando gentilmente. Yo asentí.

"Claro chica," grité, riendo insanamente. Ella rodó los ojos y desapareció. Steve entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y traté de soltarme, pero mis brazos se sentían como gelatina.

"Vamos a algún lugar" susurró, su aliento soplando en mi cara. Olía como a cerveza y bolitas de queso, no muy buena combinación.

"Dónde?" pregunté, genuinamente confundida.

"Vamos arriba," me dijo. Me ayudó a levantarme y comenzó a llevarme a las escaleras.

"No, no," dije. Estaba tropezando mientras él me jalaba. "No quiero." Mi voz sonó como la de un niño de cinco años.

"Seguro que si. Vamos, será divertido," dijo, sonriendo una sonrisa malévola. Estábamos en la mitad de las escaleras. El cuarto giraba a mí alrededor y no podía distinguir entre arriba y abajo.

"No!" grité, tirando de mi brazo fuera del suyo con la poca fuerza que me quedaba. Pero la fuerza que usé me envió hacía atrás. El suelo desapareció debajo de mí y de pronto me sentí ligera y cayendo libremente. Parecía que caía en cámara lenta, mi cabeza a punto de tocar las escaleras. Cerré los ojos, preparándome para golpearme la cabeza y caer de espaldas por las escaleras, pero en lugar de eso me encontré en un par de fuertes brazos. Me recosté en los brazos, trastabillando un poco.

"Aléjate de ella carajo" una voz de seda gruño. Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio. Los ojos de Steve se abrieron y él se alejo hacía atrás.

"Hey hombre solo estábamos-" comenzó pero Edward lo cortó.

"Se lo que estabas hacienda. Aléjate de mi novia" dijo fieramente. Yo no tenía la suficiente fuerza para preguntarme porque le había dicho que era su novia.

"No sabía que tenía novio. Perdón," murmuró, volteándose y subiendo rápidamente las escaleras. Edward todavía soportaba todo mi peso pero yo estaba tan cansada, no podía caminar sola. Cerré los ojos y me recosté en él, amando el calor que su cuerpo junto al mío, maravillándome de lo perfecto que encajaban juntos.

"Bella?" susurró gentilmente. "Puedes caminar?"

"No," murmuré. Edward suspiró y de pronto sentí mis pies dejar el suelo, un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y otro debajo de mis rodillas. Abrí los ojos y vi los verdes ojos de Edward llenos de preocupación. Él me estaba llevándome en los brazos mientras bajaba las escaleras. Sentí lágrimas nublar mis ojos por su cariño y preocupación.

"Edward," murmuré patéticamente. Él me calló gentilmente. Oía gente murmurar pero mantuve mis ojos cerrados mientras Edward me cargaba fuera de la fiesta. Sentí como me deslizaba en los familiares asientos de piel del Volvo y finalmente abrí los ojos. Edward estaba en el asiento del conductor, ya alejándose. Se veía molesto y preocupado.

"Bella, cómo te sientes?" preguntó suavemente.

"Como mierda" gemí. Él rió levemente. Le di una mirada asesina.

"Perdón."

"Llama a Charlie. Dile que voy a pasar la noche en tu casa" Instruí. De pronto sentí nauseas y me sentí como si fuera a vomitar.

"Bella, por favor, te lo ruego, no vomites en mi auto," Edward rogó. Sus ojos abiertos con preocupación, mayormente por mí, pero por su precioso auto también. Me reí levemente y logré no vomitar la pequeña cantidad de comida que había tenido tempranamente.

"Llama a Charlie por favor" le recordé. Él saco su celular.

"Hola Sr. Swan?"Dijo, su voz educada y callada. "Bella se quedó dormida en mi auto. Esta bien si pasa la noche con Alice?" pausó mientras Charlie le respondía. "Gracias señor. Buenas noches" colgó.

"Eso fue fácil," noté.

"Lo se." Me dio una sonrisa de lado antes de que el auto parara súbitamente.

"Me llevas?" pregunté, mi voz quebrándose patéticamente.

"Con gusto," Edward rió levemente. Me levanto en sus brazos y me llevó escaleras arriba. De pronto me di cuenta de que me estaba llevando a la habitación de Alice.

"No, ve a tu habitación," instruí. Él frunció el ceño. "Por favor," agregué.

"Estas segura?" preguntó.

"Muy segura," repliqué. "Quédate conmigo."

"No me iré" prometió. Estaba luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos. El momento en que Edward se acostó a mi lado me quedé dormida.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con un gran dolor de cabeza y un asqueroso sabor en la boca. Todavía estaba usando el vestuario de ayer, excepto que estaba arrugado y enrollado. Estaba acostada en el duro cuerpo de Edward, sus brazos a mi alrededor, mi cabeza descansando en su pecho. Él roncaba ligeramente. Por el sabor de mi boca puedo decir que había vomitado durante la noche. No recordaba haber ido al baño así que asumí que Edward me había cargado. Que patético.

Estaba incómoda con mi falda así que me la quite tratando de no molestar a Edward. Estaba usando shorts debajo de mi falda, así nadie podía ver debajo de mi falda. Entonces me quite el suéter y estaba usando una ligera camisola debajo. Entonces me recosté nuevamente en los brazos de Edward y me dormí.

"OH POR DIOS EDWARD Y BELLA OH POR DIOS!" me desperté con el grito de Alice que pudo haber roto los cristales. Edward se sentó a mi lado, gruñendo, con solo sus boxers y una camisa.

"Qué diablos Alice?" gruñí. Mi dolor de cabeza todavía latente y sus gritos lo estaban empeorando.

"NO PUEDO CREER QUE USTEDES DURMIERON JUNTOS OH POR DIOS!" gritó. Se veía en parte molesta y parte orgullosa. Rosalie entró corriendo en la habitación, sonriendo pícaramente.

"Dormimos juntos todo el tiempo Alice, no es nada grave," gruñí. La quijada de Alice cayó hasta el suelo y Rosalie comenzó a reír.

"Siempre supe que ustedes lo harían antes que Alice y Jasper. Era ton obvio que estaban locos el uno por el otro," dijo rodando los ojos. Mire hacía abajo y me di cuenta de que Edward y yo teníamos muy poca ropa y en la misma cama. La comprensión nos cayó a Edward y a mí al mismo tiempo. Él comenzó a reír y yo me volví d un color rojo fuego.

"Alice no tuvimos sexo," jadeé.

"No tuvieron?" preguntó confundida.

"No, claro que no! Sigo siendo virgen!" grité, sonrojándome nuevamente, mi sonrojo anterior creciendo nuevamente.

"Oh. Entonces ustedes no están juntos?" su cara formando un puchero.

"No Alice. Relájate," Edward dijo con una risa.

"Bien. Pero sucederá. Se los aseguro." Y con eso, giró y salió de la habitación hecha una furia, Rosalie la siguió, temblando por la risa.

"Tu familia esta loca," dije.

"Lo se," Edward suspiró.

"Gracias…por lo de anoche. No se que hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras estado ahí," murmuré suavemente. "Eres de verdad un gran amigo."

"Bueno tú me conoces, no puedo resistirme a una damisela en aprietos," bromeó.

"Eso significa que eres mi caballero de brillante armadura?" pregunté. Él sonrió.

"Claro. Siempre seré tu caballero de brillante armadura." Me besó en la frente. Había algo realmente reconfortante en el hecho de que Edward siempre estaría ahí para mí.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella POV—Dieciséis (Finalmente!!)

"Llámame luego Bella!" Alice gritó tan pronto salí del Volvo plateado de Edward. Eran como las tres y ellos me habían dejado en casa, como siempre. Las vacaciones de verano habían terminado, y nosotros todavía nos estábamos acostumbrando a todo nuevamente.

"Claro que si chica!" llamé de regreso. "Adiós Alice! Adiós Edward!" me despedí mientras ellos se alejaban, antes de voltearme y abrir la puerta. Me di cuenta de que la patrulla de Charlie estaba en el camino que llevaba a la casa, lo cual es extremadamente raro para tan temprana hora. Sentí mi estómago llenarse con mariposas de nervios. Esto no podía ser bueno. Di un paso adentro y vi a Charlie sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

"Hola papá. Qué haces en casa tan temprano?" pregunté cuidadosamente. Él sonrió, deseando claramente no tener esta conversación. Las mariposas de nervios se volvieron abejas, atacando mi estómago.

"Bueno…recuerdas a mi hermana Susan?" preguntó. Asentí. "Y sabes que esta casada con un italiano, Alessandro y viven en Italia ahora?"

"Si." Charlie y su hermana rara vez hablaban, desde que vivían lejos y vivían diferentes formas de vida.

"Bueno ellos tienen una hija de tu edad. Su nombre es Marietta. Ella se va a quedar con nosotros por un tiempo" dijo cuidadosamente.

"En nuestra casa? Por qué?" pregunté. No sabía como sentirme respecto a esto. Sabía que Susan y Alessandro eran mucho más ricos que nosotros, así que ella probablemente se llevaría bien con Alice, si le agrada comprar. Pero le agradaría? Me agradaría?

"Bueno Susan quiere que venga para estudiar su segundo y tercer año para que así presente para universidades americanas. Y ella estará en nuestra casa" dijo.

"Wow. Cuando viene?" Charlie tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

"Hoy. Estoy yendo a buscarla al aeropuerto en diez minutos," dijo. Wow, buena manera de esperar al último minuto para decirme esto Charlie, pensé para mí.

"Se va a quedar en mi cuarto?" pregunté nerviosamente. Charlie asintió.

"Pensé que podrías invitar a Alice y Rosalie, para que se puedan conocer mejor" sugirió. Yo asentí.

"Si, claro," respondí. Alice saltaría a cualquier posibilidad de dar una fiesta, no importaba la ocasión.

"Ok. Me tengo que ir" se paro y caminó hacía la puerta. Pausó, parecía tener una lucha interna. Entonces se volteó. "Marietta no ha tenido una gran vida realmente. Sus padres siempre están fuera y ella ha estado con sus parientes a través de los años. Trata de hacerla sentir bienvenida ok?"

"Claro," accedí instantáneamente. Sabía que debió haber sido malo porque Charlie había estado muy serio.

"Adiós Bells," dijo, despidiéndose antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina, en un estado total de shock.

Estaba a punto de vivir con una prima que jamás había conocido. Que nunca había escuchado de ella. Saqué mi celular y marqué el número de Alice.

"Hey Bella!" cantó cuando respondió.

"Hey Alice. Adivina qué?"

"Finalmente te diste cuenta de que estas perdidamente enamorada de Edward y quieres que vaya para que lo puedan hacer toda la noche?" adivinó, mitad en broma, mitad seria.

"Ha ha ha, no," dije flojamente.

"Entonces qué?" preguntó curiosamente.

"Bueno mi prima lejana perdida Marietta va a venir a vivir conmigo por un tiempo. Ella vivía en Italia y llega hoy" tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído mientras Alice gritaba de emoción.

"Oh Dios mío! Me tiene que enseñar su ropa de diseñadores italianos! Y puedo llevarla de compras! Esto es tan emocionante!" gritó. Yo me reía.

"Así que vendrás con Rose para conocerla?" pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Por supuesto! Llevaré a toda la familia! Y Jasper! Me tengo que ir Bella estaré allí en cinco minutos!" no esperó que dijera adiós, solo colgó, en la manera usual de Alice.

Cuatro y medio minutos después alguien tocó fuertemente a la puerta. Corrí a abrir y Alice corrió dentro y comenzó a farfullar sobre hornear un pastel. Jasper, Emmett y Edward la siguieron, riéndose de la locura de su hermana. Esme y Carlisle vinieron detrás de ellos, sonriendo cálidamente, Esme sosteniendo un plato de brownies de chocolate.

"Gracias por recibirnos Bella," Esme dijo gentilmente, dándome los brownies. "Nos gustaría hacer que tu prima se sienta bienvenida."

"Oh si cuál es el nombre de la chica de nuevo?" Emmett gritó. Rosalie le dio un golpe en la nuca. "Digo cuál es el nombre de tu prima?" Rosalie sonrió aprobando lo que dijo.

"Marietta," dije. "Es de mi edad."

"Es guapa?" preguntó. Rosalie suspiro ruidosamente. "Que! Es con motivos educativos únicamente!" dijo defensivamente. Rosalie sacudió la cabeza.

"Nunca la he visto antes. No tengo idea de cómo es," respondí sinceramente.

"Bueno si tiene parentesco con Bella sabemos que será torpe" Edward dijo. Todos rieron y yo le saqué la lengua.

"Y se sonrojará mucho," Emmett agregó, que desde luego hizo que me sonrojará.

"Y será hermosa," Alice agregó. "Si me dejará arreglarla que nunca hace."

"Creí que hablábamos de Marietta," gruñí. Alice rió con su risa parecida a las campanas de viento.

Poco menos de una hora después Alice había hecho un pastel y escrito _Bienvenida __Marietta_ en el con betún rosa. Todos estábamos en la sala esperando a que Charlie regresara. Alice fue la primera en ver la patrulla y gritó.

"Ya esta aquí!" anunció.

"Dejemos que Bella la salude primero, entonces podremos saludarla todos" Edward sugirió. Alice se veía decepcionada, pero dio un paso hacía atrás y le di a Edward una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Vi desde la ventana como Charlie sacaba muchas maletas del auto. Marietta estaba de espaldas a nosotros pero por lo que pude ver, tenía el cabello ondulado castaño. Era del mismo color que el mío, pero más largo. Estaba usando un mini vestido verde menta y mallones, sosteniendo una bolsa en el brazo. Ella y Charlie caminaron hasta la puerta, pero ella mantuvo agachada la cabeza. Les abrí la puerta. Charlie siguió de largo, hacía arriba para dejar las maletas de Marietta.

"Marietta?" pregunté levemente. Me miró. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas con un ligero color rosado y estaba claramente avergonzada. Su piel estaba más bronceada que la mía y sus ojos eran más claros, pero todas sus facciones eran muy similares, si no idénticas. Podríamos pasar fácilmente por hermanas. Era muy bonita.

"Isabella?" preguntó. Su voz tenía marcado claramente el acento italiano. Yo asentí. Ella sonrió y beso mis dos mejillas en reconocimiento.

"Bella," corregí.

"Bella," repitió con una sonrisa. "Hermoso. Te queda." Sonreí de regreso, sonrojándome.

"Es bueno conocerte al fin," dije.

"También. Forks es…lluvioso." Ella arrugó la nariz ligeramente y yo reí.

"Te acostumbrarás," prometí. Ella se veía agradable y amable, supe al instante que nos llevaríamos bien. Fuimos interrumpidas por un sonoro _ahem_ detrás de nosotras. Volteé y rodé los ojos a Alice.

"Marietta esta es mi amiga Alice," las introduje. Alice se acerco y beso las dos mejillas de Marietta.

"Hola! Es bueno conocerte! Te ves como Bella, excepto más italiana. Tenemos que ir de compras algún día! Tu ropa es adorable amo ese vestido!" Alice dijo rápidamente. Marietta se veía ligeramente asustada.

"Perdónala, es un poco hiperactiva." La voz de seda de Edward cortó la de Alice. "Soy Edward," dijo, sosteniendo fuera su mano. Marietta la ignoró y en su lugar beso sus dos mejillas.

"É les mi mejor amigo" agregué.

"Si?" dijo curiosa. "Lui é molto bello," me susurró.

"Oh." No sabía que era lo que me había dicho pero no me gusto la forma en la que miraba a Edward. Se veía deslumbrada e impresionada. "Um, ella es Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper." Los señalé. "Y ellos son Esme y Carlisle, los Cullen." Note como Rosalie rodaba ligeramente los ojos cuando Marietta beso las mejillas de Emmett pero sabía que no significaban nada. Así era como se hacían las cosas en Italia.

"Es muy agradable conocerlos a todos ustedes," Marietta dijo.

"También a ti querida" Esme dijo dulcemente.

"Scusi? Dove il bagno?" preguntó, volteando a verme. Ella pareció dares cuenta de que yo no sabía que me había dicho por lo que ella rápidamente agregó, "El baño."

"Arriba, la puerta de en medio" dije.

"Grazie," dijo agradecida antes de subir deprisa las escaleras. Noté que Charlie estaba de regresó, charlando con Carlisle. Edward vino hacía mí y me susurró en el oído.

"Qué opinas de ella?" murmuró, enviando escalofríos por mi columna.

"Se ve agradable," dije.

"Es muy linda" dijo. De pronto sentí una oleada de celos, pero las aleje. Siempre había dicho que quería que Edward tuviera una novia. Solo que apreciaría que esa chica no fuera mi prima. "Se parece mucho a ti." Había dicho que yo era muy linda? O quiso decir que ella era una versión más linda de mí? Pensé rápidamente. Él se enderezó y note a Marietta bajando las escaleras. Ella se nos acerco a mí y a Edward, sonriéndonos a los dos.

"Están juntos ustedes dos?" preguntó curiosamente. Me sonrojé furiosamente.

"No, solo somos amigo," Edward respondió. Marietta se veía sorprendida.

"Mi dispiace. Yo pensé …digo la forma en que se miran los dos …" dijo atropellada e incómodamente.

"Hemos sido amigos básicamente desde que nacimos," expliqué. Ela asintió. "Pero Emmett y Rosalie están juntos. Y Alice y Jasper." Ella se volteó a tiempo para ver como Emmett le daba a Rose un rápido beso en los labios y Alice y Jasper estaban tomados de la mano. Ella asintió una vez antes de voltearse a nosotros.

"En que parte de Italia vivías?" Edward preguntó curiosamente.

"Roma," respondió soñadoramente. "Molto, molto bello." Ella usó las manos para puntualizar sus palabras, como si estuviera ilustrando sus oraciones con las manos.

"Lo extrañas?" Edward preguntó simpáticamente.

"Si. Todos los días. Pero América tiene lo suyo también" dijo, levantando las cejas ligeramente, su voz seductora.

"Si, sin embargo estoy seguro de que Italia tiene lo suyo también," Edward murmuró, sonriéndole de regreso. Creo que mi quijada literalmente estaba en el suelo. Estaban coqueteando. Marietta estaba coqueteando con Edward. Edward estaba coqueteando con Marietta.

"Bueno quizás me puedas enseñar algo de esas cosas americanas?" preguntó. Instantáneamente quede celosa de su voz y su acento. Esperé que Edward rechazara educadamente, como siempre lo hacía con otras chicas.

"Me encantaría" dijo. Lo mire fijamente en estado de shock. Él me besó y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Tome su mano entre la mía y apreté sus dedos, consiguiendo que me mirará.

"Podemos hablar?" dije entre dientes. Él asintió.

"Disculpa," le dijo a Marietta, quien me miraba con ojos curiosos. Lo arrastré lejos de ella.

"Qué diablos crees que haces!?" medio grité. Se veía abatido, pensé que vi algo de diversión en sus ojos.

"Estoy hablando con tu prima," replicó.

"No estas coqueteando sin vergüenza con mi prima," solté.

"Y? Tú siempre estas diciendo que encuentre una novia. Quizás me gusta tu prima" dijo a la defensiva. Clavé mis ojos en él.

"Bien. Bien entonces. Pero como te sentirías si saliera con tu primo?" pregunté con escepticismo.

"No me agradaría. No me agrada cuando sales con alguien Bella," dijo calladamente. Iba a preguntarle que quiso decir con eso cuando fuimos interrumpidos.

"Scusi? Bella?" se nos acerco Marietta, aparentemente tímida.

"Si?" pregunté. Ella dio un paso hacía atrás por mi tono duro y le di una sonrisa de disculpa. Se amable, me recordé.

"Charlie quiere hablar contigo," dijo tentativamente.

"Ok. Gracias." Le di a Edward una mirada significativa y me aleje para buscar a Charlie. Él todavía estaba platicando con Esme y Carlisle.

"Hey Dad, Marietta dijo que querías verme" dije.

"Cierto. Esme y Carlisle están por irse así que quería saber si podías buscar a Alice. Creemos que esta en tu cuarto pero no estamos seguros" dijo calmadamente. Asentí y troté hacía arriba de las escaleras. Cuando abría la puerta, seguro, allí estaba Alice, revisando las maletas de Marietta.

"Alice! Qué estas haciendo!?" grité, mientras reía.

"Perdón solo quería ver su ropa," dijo instantáneamente, arrojando la bolsa que tenia en las manos. "Es un Fendi original! Ni siquiera están disponibles en América!" yo reí. Alice y su moda.

"Ya te vas Alice. Salte de aquí," me burlé. Ella sonrió.

"Noté que Edward y Marietta parecen llevarse bien," dijo casualmente. Me tensé ligeramente.

"Ellos solo estaban hablando. Además no me importa," dije, pero mi voz sonaba temblorosa e insegura.

"Seguro no importa." Ella me dio una mirada de sabelotodo, me guiño el ojo y dejo el cuarto. Salí detrás de ella y vi que todos estaban listos para irse. Emmett me dio un gran abrazo de oso antes de irse.

"Adiós Bella!" Alice canto en un tono de yo-se-algo-que-tú-no. Edward se me acerco y me abrazó rápidamente, dándome un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

"Adiós chicos!" llamé.

"Ciao!" Marietta cantó, sacudiendo sus delicados dedos. Una vez que la puerta se cerro Charlie vino por detrás, colocando una mano en cada uno de nuestros hombros.

"Qué te parecieron los Cullen y los Hale Marietta?" preguntó.

"Fueron muy amables" dijo sinceramente.

"Eso es bueno. Bueno me voy a la cama. Ustedes también deberían, ya que es noche de escuela y todo," dijo. Él me palmeo en el hombro antes de subir las escaleras. Me voltee a Marietta.

"Lista?" pregunté. Ella asintió antes de seguirme a mi- nuestro- cuarto. Se cambió a su pijama y se acostó en el colchón de aire. Me sentí un poco culpable de que tuviera que dormir en el pero Charlie había dicho que su cama llegaría mañana. Apagué las luces y me arropé bajo las sábanas.

"Bella?" Marietta preguntó de pronto.

"Hm?" respondí adormilada.

"A ti …te gusta Edward? Digo, como mas que amigo?" preguntó su voz tenía un tono de precaución y curiosidad.

"No," respondí rápidamente. Ella no pareció notarlo.

"Esta soltero?" preguntó, la curiosidad le ganó a la precaución.

"Um, si" murmuré. Podía sentir que me estaba molestando, pero sabía que no era culpa de Marietta.

"Es muy apuesto" soltó una risita tonta.

"Si. Pero no es de salir" dije. Era la verdad, pero tenía la sensación de que Edward pensaba que Marietta era "muy guapa" también. El pensamiento solo me dolió más de lo que debería.

"Oh. Bueno puedo intentar," decidió finalmente.

"Claro. Bueno buenas noches Marietta," dije, dando por terminada la conversación.

"Buona notte Bella."

_A/N: Ok cualquier duda con las frases en italiano, solo pregunten._


	13. Chapter 13

Bella POV—Dieciséis

"Bella?" Marietta llamó desde la habitación. Acababa de salir de la regadera. Ella se había despertado una hora antes que yo para poder bañarse y secarse el cabello. "Esto es muy vestidor para la escuela?" preguntó apenas entré a la habitación. Estaba usando una falda hasta la rodilla con una blusa de manga larga y flats, su cabello cayendo en cascada en sus suaves ondas.

"No te ves bien. No te preocupes," le aseguré. Saqué mi vestuario, jeans y un polo, y me volteé para verla. Sus ojos sobre mi vestuario, no juzgándolo, solo de manera curiosa.

"Pero tú te ves más casual," su voz nerviosa. "Estas siendo honesta conmigo?"

"Por supuesto. No te preocupes, Alice ira igual de vestida que tú" le prometí. Y estaba segura. Alice siempre lucía sus mejores atuendos para la escuela. Ella de alguna manera podía hacer su peinado, maquillaje y vestuario en menos de una hora. Ella tenía un don.

"Ok. Si estas segura." Se mordió el labio y miró mi vestuario nuevamente. "Me encanta tu collar! Molto bello!" exclamó. Ella se me acercó y recogió el granate con sus dedos, recorriendo la suave textura con los dedos.

"Edward me lo dio," dije, de una manera orgullosa.

"Wow. Le debes de gustar mucho," ella notó. "El collar luce costoso."

"Probablemente lo fue." Dije. "Los Cullen y los Hale siempre gastan mucho dinero en mí."

"No te gusta?" preguntó, poniendo su cabeza en un lado en confusión.

"No me encanta. Es solo …es demasiado." Se escuchó un claxon afuera y ambas saltamos. "Hablando de los Cullen, ese debe de ser Edward."

"Un momento," dijo rápidamente, sosteniendo un largo, delicado dedo. Ella corrió al baño para mirarse en el espejo, aplicándose un poco de gloss y acomodándose el cabello nerviosamente. "Ok. Vamos." Tomó una bocanada de aire y se apuro en bajar las escaleras conmigo. La lleve hasta el Volvo, antes de subirme en el asiento del copiloto. Ella se sentó en el trasero con Alice.

"Buon giorno," Marietta dijo educadamente.

"Hey tú," Edward respondió, su voz atractiva. No podía decir si lo hacía apropósito o no. "Cómo estas hoy?"

"Bene," respondió instantáneamente, una acción de reflejo. "Nervoso," agregó.

"No te preocupes, todos te van a querer," Edward dijo dulcemente. Le pellizqué el brazo y levanté las cejas en una manera de-que-diablos. Él solo encogió los hombros, escondiendo una sonrisa.

"Eso espero." Ella se mordió el labio y miró a Edward, quién le dio una sonrisa alentadora. Ella le sonrió de regreso, pareciendo atontada. Alice miraba mi cara cuidadosamente y parecía complacida con mi reacción por alguna extraña razón.

"Le hice un cumplido a Bella sobre su collar esta mañana," Marietta dijo después de un corto, incómodo silencio, "Me dijo que tú se lo diste. Tienes un gusto magnífico. Es muy lindo"

"Gracias," Edward dijo. "Granate es el favorito de Bella. Y ella es mi mejor amiga. Lo merecía." Me sonrojé, sintiéndome complacida.

"Me encanta tu falda," Alice dijo de pronto. "Gucci?"

"Si. Grazie," Marietta dijo. Se sonrojó ligeramente. No era muy notorio en su piel morena, pero aún así estaba.

"Oh mira!" Alice exclamó alegremente, señalando a las mejillas de Marietta. "Se sonroja igual que Bella!"

"Eres torpe también? Siempre te caes de las escaleras?" Edward preguntó con curiosidad. Le hice una cara.

"Bueno…solía pasar," admitió. "Pero he estado tomando ballet por años y he superado mi torpeza," Marietta dijo, todavía sonrojada.

"Tal vez deberías tomar ballet Bella," Edward sugirió hábilmente.

"Tal vez deberías intentar callarte," repliqué lamentablemente. Él rió.

"Bueno me agrada tu torpeza. Siempre y cuando este ahí para atraparte" dijo, apretando gentilmente mi mano, bromeando. Su mano envió escalofríos por mi columna.

"Si seguro me hubiese abierto la cabeza diez veces de no ser por ti" admití. Él puso mi sonrisa favorita torcida. Llegamos a la escuela y los cuatro salimos del auto.

"Um…dónde es la oficina principal?" Marietta preguntó tímidamente.

"Yo te llevo," Edward ofreció. Clavé mis ojos en él.

"Grazie, Edward," Marietta dijo, batiendo sus pestañas ligeramente. Los dos caminaron a la oficina, sus hombros casi tocándose. Me volteé a Alice, quién me estaba sonriendo, su cara alegre.

"Los viste? Es asqueroso. Están sobre del otro," dije de pronto. Alice rió. "Qué?" le pregunté, frustrada.

"Solo estoy emocionada," dijo.

"Sobre qué?" pregunté incrédulamente.

"Sobre como tú y Edward están así de cerca de estar juntos" dijo, sosteniendo su dedo índice y pulgar a menos de un centímetro a parte como prueba. Rodé los ojos. "Mira que celosa estas!" por supuesto, esto consiguió que me sonrojara fácilmente.

"No estoy celosa! Creo que es raro e incómodo! Digo, que si ella quiere hablarme de él, como tú hablas de Jasper. Es como hablar de mi hermano," dije instantáneamente. Pero mi voz sonó falsa incluso para mí.

"Seguro Bella. Pero cuando te des cuenta de que amas a Edward, puedes llamarme y decirme? Rose y yo tenemos una apuesta y la fecha límite es pronto," preguntó. Rodé los ojos.

"Seguro Alice," dije, mi voz derramando sarcasmo. "Te llamaré y te diré el momento en que me enamore de Edward."

"No, tú ya estas enamorada" Alice corrigió, su voz completamente seria, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente. "Solo llámame cuando lo descubras."

"Como sea Alice." Rodé los ojos nuevamente. Marietta y Edward estaban regresando a nosotras. Él estaba sonriendo mi especial sonrisa torcida y ella estaba riendo libremente. Quería pegarles a ambos en la cara, pero me contuve.

"Bella, Edward dijo que estamos en muchas de las mismas clases! Él también," Marietta exclamó. Me abrazó rápidamente y me sentí culpable inmediatamente por querer pegarle antes.

"Eso es genial," dije, tratando de sonar entusiasta.

"Será mejor que vayamos. No quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día," Marietta dijo.

"No tenemos la misma clase, pero quieres que te muestre donde queda tu salón?" Edward le preguntó suavemente.

"Si," Marietta respiró. Los dos se alejaron, charlando sobre las clases, dejándome furiosa y a una alegre Alice detrás.

"Recuerda llamarme," Alice cantó mientras caminaba a clase. Gruñí por lo bajo y la ignoré.

Esa tarde, me fui a casa con Rosalie. No soportaba estar en el mismo auto con Marietta y Edward.

Sin embargo todo lo que hicieron ese día fue coquetear. Coquetear, coquetear, coquetear, coquetear, coquetear! Era ridículo. Alice todavía me miraba con la misma expresión alegre, como si esperará que me arrojara a los brazos de Edward y le declarará mi amor. No iba a pasar. Porque no lo amaba. Bueno si, pero como a un hermano.

Todos se volvieron locos por Marietta. Mike, Tyler y Eric todos la invitaron a salir, pero ella educadamente los rechazaba. Los chicos estaban literalmente babeando por ella, solo porque era nueva. Incluso Jacob la miraba apreciativamente, y él apenas salía.

"Gracias nuevamente Rosalie," dije, solo para salir de mis tortuosos pensamientos.

"No hay problema Bella." Ella me sonrió, entonces miro a ambos lados antes de añadir, "Puedes esperar otras dos semanas para admitir tu amor por Edward? Porque realmente no quiero perder esta apuesta con Alice."

"Adiós Rose," la corté. Salí del auto y caminé hasta mi casa. El momento en que entré, mi celular sonó. Alice.

"Qué?" respondí.

"Alguien esta sensible," dijo alegremente. "Solo quería decirte que Edward y yo ya estamos yendo a dejar a Marietta."

"Por qué?" gruñí.

"Porque. Hablaré contigo cuando lleguemos. Lo cual será …" alguien tocó ruidosamente la puerta. "Ahora."

"Adiós Alice." Colgué rápidamente, rodando los ojos mientras caminaba a la puerta.

"Hola Bella!" Alice dijo alegremente cuando abrí la puerta. Los ojos de Marietta estaban llenos de preocupación y desconcierto y los de Edward estaban llenos de una emoción indefinida.

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos," dije ácidamente. Alice sonrió y entró a la habitación. Podía sentir la alegría que burbujeaba desde su interior. Los cuatro entramos a la sala. Marietta y Edward se sentaron en el sofá, Alice y yo en el suelo.

"Bueno Marietta nos invitó. Por qué desapareciste después de la escuela?" Edward preguntó. Sonaba ligeramente molesto, pero había algo más. Algo que no pude identificar.

"Me trajo Rosalie," dije casualmente.

"Perche?" Marietta preguntó obviamente.

"Porque…no lo se. Sentí que el Volvo se estaba …atestando" dije, fruncí el ceño ligeramente a Edward. Él levanto las cejas, retándome. Los ojos de Marietta abriéndose.

"Mi dispiace. Me puedo venir caminando si esta atestado!" ella exclamó y una ola de culpa me invadió.

"No, no, esta bien" le aseguré. "Estaba algo estresada el día de hoy. Estaré bien, no esta atestado"

"Estas segura?" preguntó.

"Positivamente. No te preocupes Marietta," dije sinceramente. Me sentí algo culpable de mis anteriores sentimientos hacía ella. Ella era una chica muy amable, ella no tenía idea de como me sentía por Edward. No que sintiera algo por él, que no sea hermandad. Por supuesto.

"Ok," dijo inciertamente. Edward le dio una sonrisa alentadora.

"Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos," Alice dijo, dándole una mirada significativa a Edward.

"Cierto. Bueno supongo que las veré luego," dijo, asintiendo hacía mí y Marietta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y se amoldaron. Una repentina, irresistible urgencia de besarlo me invadió. Tuve que agarrar la alfombra que estaba en el suelo para evitar saltar sobre él.

"Arrivederci!" Marietta cantó, pronunciando sus R's seximente.

"Adiós," dije calladamente. La cara de Alice de pronto se ilumino por una sonrisa de cien watts.

"Adiós!" cantó. "Y no olvides llamé cuando te des cuenta Bella!" ella me guiño una vez antes de tomar el brazo de Edward y sacarlo fuera de la casa. Rodé los ojos y me paré para preparar la cena. Cociné spaghetti mientras Marietta hacía una ensalada.

"Y…qué planes tienes para la noche?" preguntó tentativamente. Charlie había llamado diciendo que legaría a casa en cinco minutos. Marietta estaba colocando los manteles en la mesa de la cocina mientras terminaba el spaghetti.

"Tarea y otras cosas" respondí despreocupadamente. "Tú?"

"Edward me va a llevar a conocer los alrededores de Foras," dijo emocionadamente. "Él es muy dulce. Amable. Muchos chicos de aquí lo son." No pude responderle. Fui invadida fuertemente por una oleada de celos, casi caí al suelo. Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió y Charlie llegó tropezando. Decidí resolver esto luego.

"Hey papá. La cena esta lista" dije. Serví spaghetti en los tres platos, tratando de no pensar demasiado.

"Gracias Bells," dijo ansiosamente. Colgó su pistola y se sentó en la silla. Marietta se sentó juntó a él y yo junto a ella.

"Este spaghetti es cercano a la pasta en Italia?" Charlie preguntó en broma.

"No se acerca en nada," Marietta continuó. "Solo bromeaba. Pero Bella podría hacer que muchos chefs italianos perdieran dinero. Es muy bueno." Forcé una sonrisa a su elogio, pero no pude hacer nada más que eso. Me quedé en silencio el resto de la cena, no escuche mientras Marietta y Charlie charlaban. Entonces sonó un claxon fuera, un enfermizo y familiar claxon.

"Mamma mia!" Marietta exclamó, saltando. "Mi dispiace Charlie. Olvidé decirte que saldré con Edward esta noche. Estaré de regreso antes de las once. Ciao, ciao!" besó la mejilla de Charlie y después la mía, antes de agarrar su abrigo y salir. No necesitaba ver el tan familiar Volvo plateado. Sabía que dolería demasiado.

"Eso es amable, que Edward sea tan amable con Marietta," Charlie dijo cuidadosamente.

"Si," dije, mi tono cortante. "Tan encantador!" salí rápidamente hacía las escaleras y entré al baño. Abrí el agua, en una temperatura de ebullición. No me deje pensar en Marietta o Edward o su…cita. Me concentré en el agua en mi piel, el shampoo en mi cabello. Debí de estar bajo el agua durante horas. El agua comenzó a enfriarse, mis dedos arrugados. Cuando salí del baño, me di cuenta de que ya eran las diez. Estaba sorprendida de ver a Marietta en nuestra habitación, en su recién-llegada-cama-desde-Italia.

"Ciao Bella," dijo suavemente. Sonaba adormilada.

"Hey," repliqué. No me moleste en preguntarle como había estado su cita. No quería saber. No creí soportarlo.

Me puse mi pijama y me metí en la cama.

"Buona notte Bella," Marietta bostezo.

"Buenas noches Marietta," repliqué.

Finalmente me deje pensar libremente. Y tan pronto como lo hice, las lágrirmas comenzaron a fluir.

Tenía que admitir que estaba celosa de Marietta y Edward. No quería que Edward consiguiera una novia, especialmente no mi prima. Mi mente comenzó a revivir las innumerables memorias con Edward. Riendo y tomados de la mano cuando éramos niños. Nuestro primer beso, nuestro primer baile. Todo lo que había con Edward era especial. Incluso más recientemente, cuando me dio mi collar favorito, cuando me dejo dormir en la misma cama que él y me ayudó cuando estuve borracha. Edward siempre estaba ahí para mí. Él era mi mejor amigo, mi protector, mi salvador. Sin importar que.

Mi mente conjuró una magnífica imagen de él. Su cabello broncíneo meciéndose con el aire. Sus brillantes ojos verdes, llenos de amor y preocupación. Sus labios, sonriendo mi especial sonrisa torcida. Su cuerpo perfectamente musculoso y facciones angulosas. Su mano, cálida y fuerte en la mía, su brazo en mi cintura, el calor de su piel en la mía. Incluso la sensación de sus labios en mi mejilla, mi frente. Él era devastadoramente apuesto, amable y cariñoso. Tuve que admitir algo que había negado fervientemente por años.

Estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Suspiré fuertemente, agarrando mi celular mientras iba al baño, para obtener privacidad.

"A dónde vas Bella?" Marietta preguntó adormilada.

"Le prometí a Alice que la llamaría," gruñí.

_A/N: Yay! Bella finalmente se da cuenta de que esta enamorada de Edward! WOOO!!_


	14. Chapter 14

Bella POV—Dieciséis

"Bella?" Alice respondió, su voz alegre y emocionada. Probablemente ya sabía porque le hablaba. Respiré profundamente mientras me preparaba para decir las cuatro palabras que haría que descargara toda su alegría y emoción.

"Alice, estas en lo cierto."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Alice gritó. Salté como un metro en el aire, sosteniendo el teléfono a todo lo que daba mi brazo de mi oído. Y sin embargo todavía la podía escuchar perfectamente "SABIA QUE ESTABA EN LO CIERTO! AMAS A EDWARD! TE LO DIJE!" ella exclamó. Podía prácticamente verla celebrar, saltando de arriba a abajo en excitación.

"Alice," murmuré. "Baja la voz! No quiero que lo escuche."

"PERO ESTABA EN LO CIERTO!" gritó. "Lo amas totalmente. Lo sabía. Lo sabía completamente. Alábame Bella, porque estaba en lo cierto y siempre estaré en lo cierto!" su voz era tan alegre que era enfermiza. Suspiré, rodando los ojos.

"Si, Alice estabas en lo cierto. Te gustaría una medalla? Una ronda de aplausos quizás?" pregunté sarcásticamente.

"Nope. La edición limitada de una liga para el cabello rosa fuerte de Louis Vuitton que acabo de ganar de Rosalie es premio suficiente" anunció felizmente. Rodé los ojos nuevamente.

"Rosalie estará decepcionada," murmuré. Alice rió.

"Si pero eso no importa, todo lo que importa es que finalmente te diste cuenta de que amas a mi hermano!" la callé nuevamente. "Y cuándo se lo vas a decir?" preguntó emocionada. Yo palidecí.

"Decirle?" jadeé.

"Si…estas planeando decirle, no es cierto?" preguntó, su voz dejo de ser alegre, desaprobación y escepticismo tomando su lugar.

"No! Él…él me ve como una hermana! Si le digo, arruinaré nuestra amistad," expliqué. Podía sentir las lágrimas llenar mis ojos, pero mantuve el dolor fuera de mi voz. Casi.

"Bella! Él ha estado enamorado de ti por años! Él ha esperado a que te des cuenta," Alice dijo exasperadamente. Casi podía verla rodar los ojos.

"Alguna vez te ha dicho eso?" pregunté escépticamente, deseando que fuese verdad.

"Bueno…no exactamente. Pero es verdad! Realmente lo es. Alguna vez has visto como te mira? Alguna vez te has preguntado porque toda la gente asume que si están juntos la primera vez que los conoce? Es porque los dos están enamorados!" ella parecía determinada a probar su punto. Estar en lo cierto.

"Alice, no. Le diré…le diré eventualmente. Posiblemente. No todavía." Mi voz estaba triste y dolida.

"No. Le dirás ahora. EDWARD! TELEFONO!" ella llamó. Yo jadeé.

"Alice, no! Para Alice! No-" comencé, pero la voz de seda de Edward me cortó.

"Hola?" respondió curiosamente.

"Uh…hola," dije incómoda.

"Bella?"

"Si." Mi aliento estaba saliendo en jadeos y estaba mortificada. No tenía idea de que decir.

"Estas bien?"

"Estoy bien! Perfectamente." Mi voz estaba ligeramente histérica. Edward pareció notarlo.

"Estas segura Bella?" preguntó nerviosamente.

"Si. Me tengo que ir." Colgué y gruñí. Mañana iba a ser horrorosamente incómodo.

"Despierta Bella," Marietta cantó. "Edward estará aquí en una hora y necesitas estar lista" picó mi lado gentilmente, tentativamente.

Si he de decir la verdad ya estaba totalmente despierta. Había dormido tres horas, después de mi llamada telefónica con Alice. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar. Le diría? Debería decirle? Se sentía de la misma forma? Diría algo de la rara llamada telefónica de ayer? Gruñí sonoramente.

"Bella?" Marietta preguntó en un tono que cuestionaba mi sanidad.

"Estoy despierta," dije fuertemente. "Gracias."

"Ok. Estaré abajo. Desayunando." Habló lenta y deliberadamente. Ella debió pensar que estaba loca.

"Estaré abajo dentro de poco. Gracias," repetí. Ella sonrió ampliamente y dejo la habitación. Salí de la cama y fui al baño. Mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, ojeras moradas debajo por mi falta de sueño. Ninguna cantidad de maquillaje podría hacerme lucir presentable hoy. Suspiré y até mi cabello en una cola de caballo. Me puse mis jeans y la blusa y baje las escaleras. Marietta estaba comiendo un tazón de cereal y me miraba cuidadosamente.

"Hey," dije, tratando y fallando de sonar alegre.

"Ciao Bella," replica cuidadosamente. "Come stai?"

"Estoy bien. Solo cansada," respondí calladamente. Me serví un tazón de cereal y comencé a comer en silencio. Marietta abrió la boca para decir algo pero su celular sonó ruidosamente.

"Scusi," dijo disculpándose. "Hola?" Quien quiera que estuviera en la otra línea hizo que su cara brillara con una sonrisa de cien watts. Una suposición. "No." rió libremente. Mi mano estaba temblando, mi cuchara causando que la leche se salpicará. "Si." Otra risita tonta de chica. "Ciao." Colgó y regreso a donde estaba sentada, su sonrisa amplia y emocionada.

"Es muy dulce," ella soltó. "Oh eso-"

"Si lo se" dije fuertemente. Odiaba la manera en que decía su nombre con su acento italiano. Edwarrrrd. Ella pronunciaba mas la R para hacerla sexy y larga. La sonrisa de Marietta desapareció ligeramente pero se escuchó el sonido de un claxon fuera de la casa y ambas saltamos. Rápidamente deje mi tazón en el fregadero. Marietta y yo caminamos calladamente al Volvo de Edward. Me sorprendió ver a Marietta en el asiento de atrás. Pensé que querría pasar más tiempo con su nuevo amor. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto, enojo y celos me invadieron.

"Hombre, Bells, te ves terrible," Edward notó.

"Gracias," dije fríamente.

"No, te ves hermosa por supuesto" rápidamente se retractó. "Solo cansada. Cálmate. Estas bien?"

No, quería decir. No estaré bien hasta que me ames de la manera en la que te amo. Pero no lo hice.

"Estoy bien. Solo bien."

"Bella," Alice dijo desde el asiento trasero. "Por favor, toma la oportunidad!" supe instantáneamente de que hablaba. Y ahora no era el momento para ello.

"Déjalo Alice," le advertí, pronunciando claramente las palabras.

"Pero Bella! Es solo trágico!" exclamó. Edward me miró, las cejas levantadas. "Es injusto simplemente injusto!" Alice continuó.

"Qué es?" Edward preguntó. Sonando ligeramente molesto.

"Bella! Ella solo …no se ve s si misma, o alguien más alrededor, claramente!" hizo un puchero, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

"Alice, déjalo!" estaba sorprendida de escuchar la voz de Edward decir aquello. Estacionó el auto en el estacionamiento, apagándolo en un solo movimiento fluido.

"Bien. Pero espero que Bella al menos una vez, acepte mi consejo." Su voz era fuerte y grave. "Porque si no lo hace podría cometer el error más grande de su vida" Salió del auto y cerro la puerta con fuerza, caminando con fuerza hacía sus clases. Vi a Marietta salir del auto e instantáneamente estuvo rodeada por Jacob, Mike, Tyler y Eric. Rodé los ojos. Chicos.

"De que está hablando Bella?" Edward murmuró, su voz de seda sonando seductora involuntariamente.

"N-nada," tartamudeé. "Será mejor que vayamos a clase." Salí del auto rápidamente y casi corrí a mi clase en mi desesperado intento de evitar una conversación incómoda con Edward. Cuando llegué al salón enterré mi cabeza entre los brazos y la mesa y gruñí nuevamente.

"Hey Bells!" la voz alegre de Jacob ocasionó que levantará la cabeza y lo mirará. Su enorme sonrisa igualaba perfectamente la de Marietta esta mañana. Su piel bronceada parecía brillar de la emoción.

"Hey Jake," dije son entusiasmo, mi voz lejana y aburrida. Pero eso no desalentó a Jacob. Enterré nuevamente la cabeza entre los brazos y traté de ignorarlo.

"Adivina con quién tengo una cita después de la escuela?" comenzó, pero no entendí el resto. Honestamente, no podía soportar escuchar a un chico hablar sobre amor cuando el chico que amo estaba enamorado de mi prima. El profesor entró y Jake paró en corto. Creó que estaba hablando sobre la playa o algo así.

"Ok clase abran sus libros en la página 108 y comiencen a leer por favor …"

El día pasó dolorosamente lento. Cada clase no presentó verdadero reto para tener mi total atención. Traté lo mejor que pude en no pensar en Edward. Pero continuaba apareciendo en mi mente en los momentos más inconvenientes.

Como en el almuerzo. Nos sentamos todos juntos, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Edward, Marietta y yo. Alice continuaba lanzándome miradas asesinas, tratando de que le dijera a Edward. Rosalie me miraba con resentimiento por haberle hecho perder la apuesta. Jacob y Marietta charlaban constantemente y Edward continuaba preguntándome si estaba bien. Cada vez que lo hacía quería decirle lo que sentía, decirle que él era el único que ocupaba mi mente. Pero no podía.

Y continuaba llamando accidentalmente a la gente Edward. Como cuando Alice se me acerco diciendo que debía admitir mi amor por Edward, y le dije "vete Edward". Con lo cual conseguí otros diez minutos de su satisfacción.

Y después de un rato, decidí que Alice estaba en lo cierto. Nunca podría saber que pasaría si no lo intentaba. Si no admitía por lo menos mis sentimientos, nunca sabría si él se sentía de la misma manera. Y si no se lo decía ahora, él podría salir con Marietta en una semana y sería demasiado tarde. Y no podía perder a Edward. No ahora, ni nunca. Él era muy importante.

Seguro me estaba entregando para sentir un gran dolor que jamás había sentido en mis dieciséis años de vida. Pero nuevamente, me podría estar entregando a para sentir un gran amor y placer que jamás había sentido en mis cortos dieciséis años de vida. Y ese era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a tomar. Por Edward, y por mí.

Así que fue por eso que fui hasta el casillero de Edward después de clase. Mis palmas estaban sudadas, mi estómago estaba lleno de mariposas, pensé que vomitaría, y mi cabello estaba desordenado por las veces que había pasado mis dedos. Cuando Edward llegó, tenía prisa por alguna razón.

"Hey Bella," me saludo, acercándose para abrir su casillero. Tomé unas bocanadas de aire, preparándome para hablar. Edward me miró, sus ojos confundidos, probablemente preguntándose porque no había respondió. "Qué sucede?" preguntó, agarrando unos libros y metiéndolos en su mochila.

"Hey Edward," jadeé. Él sonrió, satisfecho que finalmente le había respondido. Sonreí de regreso, satisfecha de que pude encontrar mi voz. "Tengo que decirte algo," comencé.

"No puede esperar?" preguntó disculpándose. "Tengo una cita después de la escuela y no puedo llegar tarde." Me dio esos ojos de perrito que no podía resistir.

"Es importante," insistí. Sabía que si no le decía probablemente perdería ese valor que gané.

"Lo se, pero no puedo llegar tarde. Puedes irte con Rose?" miró su reloj y maldijo suavemente.

"Edward real -" comencé, mi voz débil. Sentí lágrimas llenar mis ojos, pero las retuve. No lo dejaría verme llorar.

"Lo se, Bella, lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. Ya estoy llegando tarde. Llámame más tarde y me dices." Sonrió mi favorita sonrisa torcida, besó mi frente y se fue. Me paré detrás de él, sin aliento y temblorosa.

Aquí estaba, lista para dar un gran salto. Pero Edward se había ido rápidamente, no había tenido oportunidad de saltar. Ya había dados los primeros pasos hacía el borde, preparándome. Seguía parada en el borde, mirando hacia abajo, preguntándome que pasaría si decidiera saltar. Había estado lista. Pero el se había hecho a un lado fácilmente, como si hubiera sabido que iba a decir y no se sintiera de la misma manera. Mi labio inferior tembló ligeramente y tropecé, tratando de encontrar a Rosalie. Ella estaba parada con Alice y Emmett, frunciendo el ceño.

"Ya le dijiste?" Alice preguntó cuando se me acerco.

"Si lo hiciste?" Emmett preguntó curiosamente.

"Debiste haberlo hecho" Rosalie soltó. "Me hiciste perder la apuesta!" les fruncí el ceño a los tres.

"Diablos Alice le dijiste a todos?" pregunté exasperadamente.

"Bueno Rosalie necesitaba saber por la apuesta y ella le dijo a Emmett. Y yo no pude esconderlo de Jasper," se defendió. Suspiré.

"Bueno no, no le dije. Traté, pero él huyó," dije. Alice hizo un puchero y Rosalie rodó los ojos. Emmett parecía importarle poco. "Y ahora necesito que me lleven, porque aparentemente él no puede."

"Seguro," Rosalie accedió al instante. "Marietta necesita quién la lleve también, ya que Edward aparentemente necesita el Volvo para él mismo?" preguntó.

"No ella iba a salir después de la escuela," Alice respondió.

Y entonces me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos.

La "cita" de Edward era una cita con Marietta. Ese era el porque no quería llevarnos a Alice y a mí y porque Marietta no necesitaba que la llevaran a casa. Porque ella iba a salir con Edward. Él debió de haberle preguntado cuando llamó esta mañana. Y debió de haber descubierto lo que sentía por él, por eso mintió. Él pudo haber escuchado fácilmente a Alice cuando estuvo gritando en el teléfono anoche. Y él estaba tratando de dejarme fácilmente. Sentí como un sollozo se quedo atorado en mi garganta pero de alguna manera lo contuve.

Un insoportable dolor se estaba acumulando dentro de mí. Mi corazón parecía que me lo habían sacado del pecho y lo habían metido a una trituradora. Sentía como si no pudiese respirar, como si mis pulmones hubiesen sido apuñalados por el dolor. Sentía como estaba hiperventilando, traté de controlarlo inhalando profundas y estables bocanadas de aire. No lloraré frente a todos, me prometí. No lloraré.

"Tierra a Bella?" la voz de Rosalie me saco de mis pensamientos. Ella estaba pasando su mano frente a mi cara, tratando de obtener mi atención.

"Si, perdón," dije rápidamente. Todos me miraron, asustados por el dolor de mi voz. "Solo estaba pensando."

"Estas bien Bella?" Alice preguntó.

"Estoy bien. Solo bien" respondí. Tomé una bocanada de aire y la solté entre dientes.

"Vamos a llevarte a casa" Rosalie dijo inciertamente. "No te ves muy bien." Solo asentí. No confiaba en mi capacidad para hablar.

Me guiaron hasta el auto y me senté en el asiento trasero con Alice. Rosalie y Alice continuaron lanzándome miradas preocupadas, pero las ignoré a las dos. No lloraré, repetía una y otra vez, mi mantra. No lloraré.

"Ok Bella," Alice dijo suavemente cuando llegamos a mi casa. "Estas en casa."

"Gracias," croé. Mi voz estaba ronca y temblorosa. Alice abrió la boca, probablemente para preguntar nuevamente si estaba bien, pero yo ya estaba fuera del auto y corriendo para llegar a la puerta principal, al santuario de mí cuarto, mi confortable cama. Cuando entré llamé, pero nadie respondió. Sorpresa de sorpresas, Marietta no estaba en casa.

Finalmente deje que las lágrimas que me habían estado invadiendo en el auto. Me hundí en la cama, ahogando los sollozos que lastimaban mi pecho. Lágrimas bajaban por mi cara, rápidas y furiosas, implacables.

Lloré por mí. Lloré por el dolor que estaba sintiendo y por el amor perdido. Lloré por lo que pudo haber sido. Lloré por todas las memorias compartidas. Cuando miraba atrás, era tan obvio que estaba enamorada de él. Fui la última persona en saber, y ahora era tarde.

Continué llorando y llorando hasta que escuche la puerta principal abrirse. Era Marietta. Se estaba riendo, su voz emocionada. Otra voz, una ronca, masculina voz, estaba susurrándole. No se escuchaba como la de seda a la que estaba acostumbrada, pero pensé que era pero pensé que era porque estaba muy lejos de él. Quería correr escaleras abajo y arrojarme en sus brazos, pero no podía. Logré calmarme lo suficiente como para hacer que mi dolor no fuera tan notorio mientras Marietta venía corriendo a la habitación, ya estaba hablando animadamente.

"Oh Bella!" lloró. "Acabo de tener la más maravillosa cita de mi vida!" La ignoré a partir de ese momento. No quería escucharla hablar sobre su perfecta cita con el perfecto Edward, mi Edward. Pero él no es mi Edward y nunca lo será. Ella continuo hablando, de como habían ido a la playa y blah blah blah. Continué tratando de ignorarla pero sus palabras me cortaban como un cuchillo.

"Y él me beso! Justo antes de dejarme. Es un magnifico besador, tan dulce y tierno. Y sus labios son tan suaves," ella continuó. Casi me vomité. Lágrimas caían por mis mejillas nuevamente. "Y mañana también saldremos nuevamente! Es tan maravilloso! Él es tan maravilloso." Ella suspiró felizmente, abriendo su boca para continuar. Pero ya no podía soportarlo.

"BASTA!" grité. Ella parecía sorprendida y asustada. Dio unos pasos atrás y me miro, preocupación en sus ojos. "No lo soporto más! No quiero escuchar sobre tu maravillosa cita con Edward Cullen! Es asqueroso y no quiero escuchar que tan buen besador es! No quiero escuchar nada de ello!" comencé a sollozar fuertemente para cuando terminé, ya no podía hablar más. Marietta me miraba y para mi disgusto y furia, estaba sonriendo, su cara perpleja.

"Deja de sonreír así! Me esta matando tener que escuchar esto! Y crees que es gracioso!" solté, disgustada con mi mejor amigo roba primas.

"No escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que dije, verdad Bella?" Marietta dijo con una sonrisa astuta. Ella sacudió la cabeza ligeramente pero no parecía molesta. Solo perpleja, entendimiento en la cara.

"Huh?" dije estúpidamente.

"No me estabas escuchando." Era una afirmación. Me encogí de hombros, sin estar disculpándome en absoluto. No quería escuchar, como había dicho claramente. "Porque si hubieras estado escuchando," continuó. "Te habrías dado cuenta de que no estaba hablando de Edward Cullen en absoluto." Mi quijada debió de haber golpeado el suelo en ese punto.

"Qué?" jadeé.

"Edward y yo solo somos amigos. Él me lo dijo anoche, cuando me estaba mostrando Forks. Él me dijo que ama a alguien más y que lo sentía pero solo quería que seamos solo amigos," explicó. Las paredes estaban girando. Todo mi mundo se sentía como si hubiera sido puesto bocabajo. No parecía molesta porque Edward no la quería. Pero entonces entendí todo.

"Entonces con quien tuviste una cita?" pregunté.

"Jacob Black. Él me llamó esta mañana, recuerdas?" dijo calmadamente. Y entonces me golpeó. No había sido Edward él que llamó esta mañana. Había sido Jacob. Él incluso me había dicho que tenía una cita! Por que no había escuchado? Asentí calladamente. "Y él me pidió acompañarlo a la playa. Así que accedí"

"Entonces no estabas con Edward?" verifiqué.

"No," dijo. Ella tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios. "Tú lo amas, no es cierto?" preguntó. Asentí nuevamente, incapaz de hablar. "Sabes, creo que tú eres la chica que dijo de la que estaba enamorado. Digo es dolorosamente obvio. La manera en la que te mira, especialmente ese primer día que estuve aquí. Digo, yo solo asumí que estaban juntos. Fue sorprendente que no lo estuvieran." Ella sonrió de mi clara confusión.

"Pero Edward salió apurado de la escuela …" dije, más para mi que para ella.

"Tenía una cita en el doctor. Él me lo dijo" dijo simplemente. "Él quería asegurarse que tuviera quien me trajera a casa"

Así qua la razón por la cual no necesitaba que la trajera Rosalie no era porque estuviera con Edward. Era porque estaba con Jacob. Lo debí haber sabido antes. Ellos continuaban charlando durante el almuerzo. Y Jacob decidió decirme sobre su cita, probablemente pensando que querría saber ya que era mi prima. Ahora era tan obvio. El alivio que me invadió fue inmenso, era como si una carga fuese levantada de mis hombros.

"Así…que ustedes no están saliendo?" pregunté sin aliento.

"No," dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Él esta loco por ti Bella. Y creo que tú lo estas por él también."

"Lo estoy. Oh Marietta lo estoy!" jadeé. Salté y pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándola fuertemente. Ella rió ligeramente. "Me tengo que ir!" grité.

"Dile Bella. Te veré pronto." Sus ojos estaban brillando y me afectaba también.

"Gracias Marietta! Dile a Charlie a donde fui, si no regreso a tiempo" jadeé. Besé su mejilla y salí de la casa, trotando todo el camino a casa de los Cullen. Toqué a la puerta y Alice respondió.

"Anda y dile!" comandó, señalando la planta alta. Por supuesto Alice ya sabía porque estaba ahí. Solo asentí y subí las escaleras hasta su habitación a toda velocidad. Me congelé cuando estuve fuera de su puerta, recuperando el aliento.

Habían dos maneras de como podría salir esto.

Una, podría entrar y decirle como me sentía. Y él podría decir que no sentía lo mismo. Mi mundo se vería destrozado, mi corazón roto. Y podría perder a mi mejor amigo,

Dos, podría entrar y decirle como me sentía. Y él podría decir que sentía lo mismo. Podría levantarme en sus brazos y besarme apasionada y amorosamente, y mi corazón podría cantar, mi mundo estaría completo. Y podríamos vivir felices por siempre.

Levanté mi sudada mano para tocar a la puerta, rezándole a Dios para que fuese la segunda opción.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella POV—Dieciséis

Levanté mi sudada mano para tocar a la puerta de Edward, nervios floreciendo en mi estómago. Inhale profundamente y golpeé a la puerta, tres golpes rápidos. Espere por lo que sentí que fue una eternidad.

"Adelante," su musical, voz de seda llamó flojamente. Solté el aliento, sin darme cuenta de que lo estuve reteniendo. Abrí la puerta y entré. Él estaba en la computadora, de espaldas a mí. Caminé hasta él y coloqué mis manos en sus hombros, agachándome para susurrarle en el oído.

"Adivina quién?" dije jadeante. Él giro en la silla giratoria y me sonrió con mi favorita sonrisa torcida. Él estaba igual de bello que siempre, sus ojos esmeraldas brillantes con sorpresa.

"Hey Bella. No esperaba verte aquí" dijo. Sonaba complacido y tomé eso como una buena señal.

"Si, bueno, no sabía que vendría hasta hace cinco minutos," expliqué. "De otra forma hubiera llamado."

"No necesitas," dijo, agitando una de sus manos. "Siempre eres bienvenida aquí." Sonreí con sus palabras. Lentamente caminé hasta su cama y me hundí en ella, palmeando el lugar junto a mí. Espere hasta que sentí su peso junto a mí antes de continuar.

"Sabes, pensé que tú y Marietta iban a tener una cita después de la escuela," confesé. Temblé ligeramente, en anticipación a lo que iba a hacer. "Por eso pensé que estabas apurado."

"Si hubiera sido eso te hubiera dicho la verdad Bella," dijo gentilmente. "Tenía cita con el médico."

"Si, me enteré de eso cuando Marietta regreso a casa. Ella me dijo todo sobre su cita, pero pensé que era contigo" dije. Inhale profundamente. "Me enoje demasiado. El solo pensamiento de ti y ella. Una cita romántica en la playa. Besándose." Fingí un estremecimiento y él rió. Sonaba como campanas de viento y me dio el valor para continuar.

"Así que le grité," le dije. Las cejas de Edward se juntaron en confusión. "Me enoje realmente. No quería escuchar sobre su cita contigo. Me estaba enfermando." Me estaba mirando fijamente ahora. Su cara lucía sorprendida y ligeramente esperanzada. Sus ojos brillando.

"Y entonces me dijo que había salido con Jacob. No tú. Y no podría decirte lo aliviada que me hizo sentir," dije suavemente. Estaba mirando fijamente mis manos, no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

"Y me di cuenta de lo estúpida que fui. Si hubiera dejado de hundirme en mi propia miseria por cinco minutos, hubiera escuchado que saldría con Jake, no tú. Entonces me hubiera salvado a mi misma de un innecesario dolor," continué. Un sonrojo estaba haciendo su camino a mi cara, mientras continuaba confesando mis sentimientos por él. Podía sentir a Edward acercarse un poco más hacia mí.

"Estabas celosa?" preguntó, su voz mitad incrédula mitad bromista. Trague fuerte una vez antes de continuar.

"Mucho." Lo mire y sus ojos estaban brillantes, hundiéndome en ellos. Tenía urgencia de besarlo. Pero rápidamente mire a mis manos antes de continuar. "Por muchos años Edward, te he querido como a un hermano. Pero cuando te vi coquetear con Marietta." Temblé otra vez. "Me molesto más que lo que una hermana debería de estarlo. Sentí cosas …que las hermanas no deben de sentir, no por sus hermanos."

"Qué estas diciendo Bella?" preguntó. Su voz estaba esperanzada pero cuidadosa. Él se acerco un poco más a mí e inhale profundamente, juntando mi fuerza. Aquí voy. Cerré los ojos, preparándome para saltar a aguas desconocidas.

"Edward…creo que estoy enamorada de ti" logré murmurar.

Por un momento, todo el mundo pareció detenerse. Pude sentir como Edward se tenso a mi lado y automáticamente me tense también. Oh Dios mío, me di cuenta con una ola de tristeza. Él no me ama. Él me va a decir que no siente lo mismo. Oh Dios mío esto es -

Mi sufrimiento interno fue cortado cuando su cálida mano se entrelazo con la mía. La otra gentilmente tomó mi barbilla, levantando mi cabeza para que lo mirara. Sus ojos verdes estaban brillantes, como fuego y estaba sonriendo angelicalmente mi sonrisa favorita. Me miro, justo en los ojos, ocasionando que mi corazón se saltara un latido.

"Finalmente," susurró. Y entonces presionó sus labios en los míos.

Me pude haber reído de lo emocionada y feliz que estaba. Seguro, había saltado del risco pero encontré un par de brazos para atraparme. Sentí júbilo dentro de mí y solo quería hacer un baile de la victoria. Pero en cambio presione mis labios sobre los de él. Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y enrede mis dedos entre su cabello, acercándolo más. El calor y la electricidad recorrieron mi cuerpo, ocasionando que mi piel elevara la temperatura. Su lengua recorrió mi labio inferior y gustosamente le permití la entrada, lo que sea por tenerlo cerca de mí. Sus labios eran suaves y sedosos, como su voz. Besarlo se sentía como magia, era apasionado. La mano que estaba en mi barbilla se movió a mi cuello y su otra mano se poso en mi cintura, acercándome a él. Me pude haber quedado así todo el día, todos los días, siempre.

Si no hubiera sido por el aplauso detrás de nosotros.

Por el repentino sonido nos separamos. Sus labios estaban rojos y ligeramente hinchados por los besos, estaba segura de que los míos también estaban así. Ambos nos volteamos a la puerta para ver a su familia entera, sin mencionar a Jasper, Rosalie y Marietta, aplaudiendo y gritando, amplias sonrisas en las caras de todos. Me sonroje furiosamente. No podía creer que Esme y Carlisle me acababan de ver besarme con su hijo! Sin embargo, incluso nuestros acompañantes, podía borrar la sonrisa tonta de la cara.

"Yay!" Alice gritó. Ella entro corriendo y paso sus brazos alrededor de los dos. Ella se veía tan feliz como yo lo estaba. "Finalmente esta bien Edward!"

"Estuviste escuchando todo el tiempo?" jadeé. Por qué no cerré la maldita puerta? Ella sonrió tímidamente.

"Bueno hemos estado esperando años por esto Bella. Queríamos mirar," Rosalie respondió por ella. Me sonrojé todavía más, si eso era posible. Sentía que mi cara podría arder en llamas.

"No estés avergonzada Bella, es bueno verlos juntos finalmente," Esme dijo. Ella se me acerco y me abrazo.

"Así que no te importa que me haya estado besando con tu hijo frente a ustedes?" pregunté incrédulamente, vergüenza en mi voz.

"Ni un poco. Fue romántico" susurró, haciéndome reír.

"Sin embargo la próxima vez deberían cerrar la puerta," Emmett sugirió.

"Alice les dijiste a todos?" pregunté exasperadamente.

"No! Yo estaba parada aquí mirando con Rose y entonces todos los demás vinieron. No pudimos resistirnos a mirar, ustedes son tan tiernos!"Gritó. "Estabas tan nerviosa Bella! Y Edward parecía como si hubiera visto la luz!" todos rieron.

"Marietta?" pregunté.

"Tampoco me lo quería perder" dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. Me volteé a Edward y él rodó los ojos, todavía sonriendo. "Puede que no los haya conocido mucho tiempo chicos, pero su amor era obvio incluso para mí."

"Ok, todos fuera de mi cuarto," Edward anunció. Alice se movió para agarrarme pero Edward rápidamente me acuno en sus brazos, colocándome en su regazo. "Excepto Bella. Ella se puede quedar."

"Me siento honrada," murmuré sarcásticamente.

"Estoy tan feliz que podría cantar!" Alice cantó mientras dejaba la habitación. Jasper rió suavemente y la siguió.

"Voy a llamar a Jacob. Me dijo que lo llamara una vez que los dos estuvieran juntos," Marietta anunció.

"Incluso Jacob sabía?" pregunté incrédula.

"Todos sabían Bella. Excepto tú," Rosalie dijo. "Que se diviertan chicos!" y con eso arrastro a Emmett por el brazo y se fue con Marietta.

"No me importa que se queden juntos aquí arriba," Esme dijo. "Pero sepan que las paredes son muy sensibles y sabremos si están haciendo algo inapropiado" me sonroje nuevamente con esto, mortificada, y mire abajo hasta que Esme y Carlisle se fueron, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Me volteé a Edward.

"Bueno eso fue mortificante," suspiré.

"Pudo haber sido peor," Edward dijo.

"Cómo?" murmuré

"Pudieron haber tomado una foto," sonrió.

"No se preocupen lo hice!" Alice gritó.

"Vete de aquí Alice!" grité. La escuché carcajearse locamente pero escuche sus pasos alejarse. Todo el camino hacia abajo estaba cantando canciones alegres.

"Nada de privacidad," murmuró. Entonces fui golpeada con un rayo de inspiración.

"Se a donde podemos ir. Vamos," dije, tomando su mano y sacándolo de su cuarto.

"A dónde me estas llevando?" preguntó cuidadosamente.

"Ya veras," canté. Lo jalé escaleras abajo tan rápido como podía ir sin tropezar. Corrimos, mano a mano, salimos por la puerta principal y cruzamos la calle, hacia los bosques.

"Bella, tienes alguna idea de donde te diriges?" Edward preguntó escépticamente.

"Si!" dije indignada. Él levanto las cejas y sonrió. "Casi. No he estado ahí en bastante tiempo pero recuerdo la dirección general."

"Vas a hacer que nos perdamos!" Edward exclamó. Sin embargo no se veía muy molesto por la idea. Le sonreí y apreté su mano gentilmente.

"No lo haré. Solo vamos," le apresuré. Nos adentramos más en los bosques. Sabía que era algún lugar cercano al centro, solo tenía que seguir caminando. Caminamos cerca de veinte minutos, yo luchando por encontrar el lugar, él riendo y atrapándome cuando caía. Finalmente reconocí el pequeño claro. Celebre.

"Cierra los ojos" Instruí excitadamente.

"No me siento seguro caminando en el bosque contigo con los ojos abiertos" Edward bromeó. "Y esperas que ahora cierre los ojos?" suspiré, colocando mis manos en sobre sus ojos. Me tuve que parar cerca de él, nuestros cuerpos presionados juntos. No era que me importara.

"Solo camina hacia adelante. Y yo te diré cuando hayamos llegado." Moví lentamente mi pierna y él se movió conmigo.

Las flores silvestres estaban totalmente florecientes. Rojas, moradas, rosas, blancas y amarillas estaban por todo el suelo adornándolo hermosamente. Lo último del atardecer podía ser visto en el cielo. Conduje a Edward al centro del círculo.

"Ok," dije emocionada. "Ábrelos." Quite mis manos. Él miro alrededor curioso por un minuto. Y entonces la comprensión lleno sus ojos y sonrió.

"Aquí fue a donde nos escapamos," dijo, una sonrisa de lado adornaba su rostro. "Cuando te ibas a mudar a Phoenix." Me reí. Estaba tan feliz de que él recordara, de que yo recordara. Pero cada memoria con Edward era feliz, inolvidable.

"Sip," respondí. "Íbamos a vivir aquí por siempre. Solo nosotros dos."

"Eso no funcionó muy bien," él rió levemente.

"No. Pero eso no significa que no podamos venir aquí juntos," respondí gentilmente. Él se volteó para mirarme, colocando sus manos a cada lado de mi cara. Él acerco sus labios a los míos, dulce, gentilmente y lo besé de regreso con el mismo entusiasmo. Él acarició mi cabello gentilmente, acercándome a él. Temblé ligeramente con la brisa.

"Me encanta Bella," suspiró mientras nuestros labios se separaban. Él se sentó en el suelo y me indico que hiciera lo mismo. Ambos nos acostamos en nuestras espaldas, mirando al cielo. Él paso su brazo alrededor de mí, sosteniéndome cerca. Nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente.

Nos quedamos así por horas. Sin hablar precisamente, besándonos algunas veces. Solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Eventualmente el sol se había ido del cielo y se lleno de estrellas. Levante mi mano y gentilmente trace una forma en el cielo. Edward miro curiosamente mi mano.

"Es una flor," anuncié. Edward sonrió, recordando. Él me abrazo cerca de él, besándome gentilmente.

"Estaban en lo cierto sabías," dijo calmadamente.

"Quiénes?"

"Nuestras familias. Nuestros amigos," replicó.

"Sobre qué?" pregunté curiosa. Él me sonrió.

"Sobre como te he amado por años. Yo solo esperaba por ti." Gentilmente acarició la punta de mi nariz con su dedo.

"Perdona por haberte mantenido esperando," murmuré. "No tenía idea."

"Es cierto," agrego conmigo con una risa. Le hice una cara. "Pero esta bien. Prefiero tenerte tarde a no tenerte jamás."

"Yo también," agregué de corazón.

"Oh y Bella," dijo casualmente.

"Si?"

"En caso de que no este claro," comenzó. "También te amo."

Y con eso llevo sus labios a los míos por un, último, perfecto beso.


	16. NOTA LEANLA!

Haber, como hago esto para que nadie se ofenda, se moleste o me tire de jitomatazos, maldiciones gitanas, o lo que quieran.

Tomen en cuenta que no lo hago a propósito lo de no subir a tiempo un capitulo, pero tomen en cuenta que soy estudiante y se me hace un poco difícil subir a tiempo un capitulo y continuar con mis tareas, el mes de diciembre fue de exámenes en mi escuela, me castigaron porque reprobé algunas materias, además de que fueron las fiestas navideñas y tuve visitas en mi casa, me han llegado algunos reviews donde mi exigen prácticamente que actualice o van a dejar de leer. No lo hago por justificarme, pero tampoco se me hace justo que me acusen de no querer subir a tiempo, si tanto desean leer un capitulo que me ayuden entonces para poder tener capítulos listos.

No lo tomen como un reproche hacía ustedes, pero por favor tomen en cuenta eso, y no desesperen que espero poder subir un capitulo pronto. Si tienen algo que decirme que me lo digan por msn, es más fácil para mí…

Mis más sinceras disculpas

Angel030893


	17. Chapter 16

Bella POV—Diecisiete

"Ok, todos agarren a alguien especial para este baile final," el DJ anunció sensualmente, el hip-hop cambiando a una canción lenta. Era la graduación. El sueño de toda chica.

Excepto mía. Seguro, no me importan los bailes. Pero la graduación no era nada especial para mí. Alice y Rosalie habían hecho que fuese algo especial para mí. Habían insistido en traerme en contra de mi voluntad. Incluso habían hecho que Marietta viniera, pero ella estaba más emocionada que yo, ya que Jacob iba a ir también. Además de que tenía años de preparación en el baile, así que probablemente no se humillaría. Rosalie no podía venir, obviamente, ya que ella ya había terminado la preparatoria. Pero ella y Emmett habían venido el fin de semana para ayudar a arreglarnos y prepararnos mentalmente. Y ella creía que la ayuda mental era lo que necesitaba para la _graduación_. Claro, Edward ayudó a persuadirme. Él me miro con los ojos de perrito y me beso tan dulcemente que no podía decepcionarlo.

"Vamos amor," Edward susurró, su aliento cosquilleando mi oreja, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura desde atrás. Temblé ligeramente y me volteé. No quitó sus manos; solo dejo que recorrieran mi cintura hasta que estaba frente a él. Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me pegue a él, una gran sonrisa creciendo en mi rostro. Él estaba usando un sencillo traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul que complementaba mi vestido. Él se veía devastadoramente hermoso, más de lo usual.

Alice me había hecho usar un excesivamente caro, vestido morado azulado. Era strapless y levantaba mi poco busto. Tenía un moño debajo de mi pecho, guiando a una falda que llegaba al suelo. Ella me había peinado con un elegante peinado, unas cuantas piezas de mi cabello cayendo en mis ojos.

"Te dije que te divertirías," Alice cantó. Ella estaba a mi lado, con Jasper. Su vestido era rosa oscuro (por supuesto) y brillante. Era halter, ajustado en la parte de arriba de su cuerpo y guiaba a una falda amplia. La parte de atrás del vestido era baja con tres cintas rosas atravesándolo, sosteniendo el vestido junto. Toda la parte de arriba estaba brillando con la tenue luz.

"Solamente porque Edward esta aquí," bromeé. Ella sonrió y se volteo a Jasper, mirándola amorosamente.

"Sabes, me alegro de que estoy viviendo la experiencia de una graduación. No hay nada como esto en Italia," Marietta dijo. Ella estaba bailando con Jacob. Su vestido era halter de color dorado, era ajustado hasta las rodillas, donde se ampliaba. La línea del busto estaba decorado con piedras y llegaban hasta la parte de abajo de su vestido. La cinta del halter estaba también decorada con brillos. **(****Todos los vestidos en perfil)**

"Bueno me alegro de haber podido ayudar," Jake le dijo. Se tuvo que agachar para poder susurrarle ya que era al menos treinta centímetros más alto, aunque ella estuviera usando tacones. Ellos se veían felices y enamorados.

"Te he dicho que te ves hermosa?" Edward murmuró en mi oído. Me voltee para mirarlo, sonriendo, antes de descansar mi cabeza en su pecho e inhalar su maravillosa esencia.

"Si," murmuré de regreso. "Te he dicho que te ves tan guapo como siempre?"

"Si," replico. Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. Nos movimos lentamente adelante y atrás. La canción era la de Titanic, My Heart Will Go On. Era dulce, triste y romántica. Me acerqué más a Edward, moviéndonos lentamente, rezando para que este momento dure para siempre. Era perfecto.

"Te amo Bella," susurró, justo en el momento que la canción llegaba a su fin.

"También te amo," repliqué. Me puse de puntas, besándolo gentilmente. Él lo profundizo, y yo entrelace mis dedos en su cabello. Su lengua rozó mi labio inferior y yo abrí mi boca, permitiéndole la entrada. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron, luchando por el control. Estuvimos así unos minutos cuando sentí que alguien golpeaba mi hombro. Me volteé y vi allí parada a mi profesora de matemáticas con una mirada de seriedad en su cara, mirándonos por detrás de sus gafas. Me sonroje y Edward presiono juntos sus labios para evitar que la risa escapara de ellos.

"Demostraciones públicas de afecto están prohibidas en esta graduación," dijo severamente. Estaba todavía roja, pero tuve que morder mi labio para evitar reír.

"Perdón," Edward dijo rápidamente, tratando de no dejar que su humor se mostrará. Ella rodó los ojos a ambos antes de voltearse y alejarse. Resoplé y ambos comenzamos a reír histéricamente.

"Me perdí de algo?" la voz aguda y alegre de Alice nos calmo un poco y fuimos capaces de controlar nuestra risa.

"No," dije, sonriéndole a Edward.

"Bueno ustedes dos van a ir a la fiesta siguiente? Es en la casa de playa de Jacob" preguntó. La casa de playa de Jacob estaba en lo más alto de California, casi en Oregón. Estaba a unas cuantas horas en auto pero todos se iban a quedar la noche, así que no importaba realmente. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero Edward me gano.

"Quizás más tarde. Tengo que llevar a Bella a un lugar primero," dijo. Sus ojos brillando con emoción y tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

"A donde vamos?" pregunté suspicazmente.

"Ya lo verás," canto. Le hice un puchero. Por supuesto que estaba secretamente emocionada, pero no iba a dejar que el se enterara. Él noto mi expresión y sonrió.

"No te preocupes, lo vas a amar. Y tengo que mantenerlo como una sorpresa, por lo menos por el momento" murmuró en mi oído. Su frío aliento hizo que mis brazos se volvieran de gelatina. Alice rodó los ojos.

"Bien. Pero asegúrate de ir lo suficientemente rápido o si no se perderán toda la diversión!" dijo consternadamente. Ella beso mi mejilla, luego la de Edward y se apuro con Jasper, a la limosina que habían rentado.

"Si Bella, nunca he estado en una fiesta después de otra (after party). Debe de ser divertido!" Marietta murmuró. Me beso en ambas mejillas antes de abrazarme. Marietta y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy unidas; ella ahora era prácticamente mi hermana. "Apúrate!" le sonrió a Edward antes de irse con Jake, su brazo alrededor de su pequeña cintura.

"Así que me vas a llevar a este lugar misterioso?" le pregunté a Edward, levantando mis cejas. Él sonrió.

"Por supuesto." Él sostuvo su codo hacia mí y yo enganche el mío en el suyo.

"Muy caballeroso," le dije.

"Bueno tú eres una adorable dama, y las damas merecen caballeros," dijo bromeando. Le sonreí mientras me llevaba hasta su auto. Desde temprano habíamos decidido olvidarnos de la limosina. Ahora supongo que se porque Edward había insistido en traer el auto. Me deslice al asiento del copiloto y Edward se subió al del conductor. Él tenía una expresión nerviosa en la cara, la cual instantáneamente envió mariposas a mi estómago.

"Qué?" pregunté suspicazmente.

"Bella," comenzó lentamente. "Necesito que te pongas esto." Él sostuvo un pañuelo negro.

"No!" grité inmediatamente. Él no iba a taparme los ojos!

"Por favor Bella," dijo. Él me miro con sus calmantes ojos verdes. Su labio inferior formó un leve puchero. No caigas por ello! Grité en mi cabeza. "Se arruinara la sorpresa si no lo haces." Su voz era tan triste. Me maldije a mi misma por ser tan débil.

"Bien," murmuré enojadamente. Él sonrió, todos los rastros de tristeza se habían ido. Él puso el pañuelo sobre mis ojos, amarrándolo fuertemente, para que no pudiera ver nada. Me mordí el labio nerviosamente.

"Ok, aquí vamos," Edward dijo animadamente. Él encendió su auto y nos fuimos. Él encendió el radio suavemente, música clásica sonando a través de las bocinas.

"Así que al menos me dirás a donde vamos?" pregunté.

"No," él respondió instantáneamente.

"Por favor?"

"No."

"Edward," dije seriamente.

"Bella," dijo, su tono igualando al mío.

"Por favor?" Intenté nuevamente.

"No Bella," dijo, su tono sonando con finalidad. No me moleste en preguntar nuevamente. Por unos minutos al menos.

"Puedo tener una pista?" le rogué.

"Ok. Pregunta una sola pregunta y la responderé," prometió. Podía escuchar una sonrisa en su voz.

"Ok," acepté inmediatamente. Él debió de haber visto esta venir. "A dónde vamos?" él rió.

"No esa" él corrigió. Yo reí.

"Valía la pena intentarlo," dije. Él rió nuevamente.

"Puedes preguntar otra," me recordó.

"Ok…" dije, pensando nuevamente. "Ya he estado ahí antes?" me decidí por esa.

"Si," respondió instantáneamente.

"Y tú?"

"Dije una pregunta," dijo. Su tono era contrariado. Él estaba teniendo un buen rato.

"Bien. Ya llegamos?" pregunté, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Dije una pregunta," repitió.

"Edward!" hice un puchero.

"Bien. Ya llegamos. Pero tenemos que caminar de todas formas," dijo suavemente.

"No puedo caminar con un pañuelo en los ojos," le recordé, esperanzada de que me dejara quitármelo. Él sabe lo torpe que soy.

"Te ayudaré," dijo. Él debió de haber visto que abría la boca para protestar pero añadió rápidamente, "O te puedo cargar si lo prefieres."

Sabía que no podría hacerlo. Pesaba unos buenos cincuenta y cinco kilos, además de que no podría agarrarme correctamente por el sedoso vestido. Así que decidí retarlo.

"Bien. Quiero que me cargues," anuncié. Sonreí, segura de que le había ganado.

"De verdad?" preguntó. No se escuchaba preocupado o inseguro, sonaba sorprendido.

"Sip," repliqué. Escuché que salía del auto y cerrar la puerta. "Edward?" pregunté tentativamente. De pronto mi puerta fue abierta y dos brazos me estaban abrazando estilo nupcial. Deje escapar un grito de sorpresa y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándome a él.

"No tienes que cargarme realmente!" grité.

"Ya se. Quiero hacerlo," dijo felizmente. Pude sentir que comenzaba a caminar debajo de mí. "Además, conociéndote, te caerías y te romperías una pierna en esos tacones." Saqué la lengua en su dirección general y lo escuché reír.

"Vamos a llegar pronto?" pregunté.

"Cinco minutos. Quizás diez," replicó. "Puedes adivinar donde estamos?" preguntó gentilmente. Yo suspire.

"Cegada Edward," le recordé, levantando una mano señalando mis ojos cubiertos. Él rió.

"Lo se. Pero que oyes, que hueles?" preguntó quedamente. Después se callo. Escuché por un minuto pero no escuchaba nada. Entonces comencé a oler y me sorprendió el olor de árboles.

"Huelo árboles," dije, sorprendida. Edward rió nuevamente.

"Si es cierto," el concordó conmigo

"A dónde me estas llevando?" pregunté nerviosamente. Si hubiera sido otra persona en lugar de Edward, hubiera pensado que me iban a asesinar y a dejar mi cuerpo en el bosque. Pero era Edward así que no estaba asustada. Casi.

"Ya veras," dijo firmemente. Yo suspire. Él comenzó a caminar más rápido y podía decir que nos estábamos acercando a nuestro destino. Continué escuchando y cada vez que respiraba sentía el olor del bosque, el musgo y los árboles llenaban mi nariz. Todo lo que podía escuchar eran sus pasos ligeros, y el ocasional crujir de las ramas o de las hojas.

"Ok," Edward dijo de pronto. El había comenzado a detenerse. "Ahora te voy a poner en el suelo." Él gentilmente bajo mis pies en el suelo, siempre con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Tome aliento nuevamente y salte de sorpresa.

"Edward, por qué huelo a vainilla?" pregunté curiosamente.

"Da un vistazo," sugirió suavemente. Sentí su mano levantarse y desamarrar el pañuelo. Lo bajo lentamente.

Yo jadeé.

"Oh Edward," murmuré. Estábamos en nuestro prado. Pero estaba completamente transformado.

Largas, blancas velas llenaban el perímetro, creando un romántico brillo en nuestro prado. En el mero centro del prado había un mantel azul marino y blanco de picnic. Había una canasta de picnic ligeramente colorada, de madera en una orilla, un florero de cristal lleno de rosas en el centro. Pétalos rosados y blancos llenaban el mantel. Había dos velas mas en el, y junto a ellas dos largas copas de vino. Y sobre todo había una cubeta con hielo con una botella de champagne saliendo de ella.

"Te gusta?" preguntó, su voz sonando insegura. Como si fuera posible que no me gustara.

"Me encanta Edward," dije sin aliento. Giré alrededor del prado, asegurándome de que mi vestido no tocara las flamas de las velas. "Cómo hiciste esto?" pregunté una vez que llegué nuevamente a él.

"Le pagué a Emmett para que lo hiciera," admitió con mi sonrisa torcida favorita. "Él no iba a hacer nada esta noche y yo estaba en la graduación contigo así que…" él se encogió de hombros.

"Es maravilloso Edward."

"Tú crees?" preguntó sonando todavía inseguro.

"Absolutamente," dije. Coloqué mis manos a cada lado de su cara y lo bese tiernamente. "Es perfecto."

"Vamos," dijo animadamente. Él me llevo a la manta y ambos nos sentamos, mi vestido ondeando alrededor de mí. Abrió la canasta de picnic y sacó diversos contenedores.

"Hice toda la comida y cosas de antemano," dijo casualmente. "No le confie a Emmett esto." Yo reí. La tonta y gran sonrisa que había estado plasmada en mi cara desde que llegamos segía firme. Él abrio uno de los contenedores y vi varios racimos de uvas verdes, fresas cubiertas de chocolate y lo que parecían brownies de chocolate.

"Esto se ve tan bien," murmuré. Fresas cubiertas de chocolate eran por mucho mi comida favorita.

"Gracias," dijo tímidamente. Agarro una y la llevo a mis labios. Abrí mi boca delicadamente y deje que se deslizara adentro, mordiéndola delicadamente. Tomo la parte final y la tiro en el contenedor vacío. Agarré una también, alimentándolo. Él sonrío.

"Esto es tan dulce," dije. Podía sentir las lágrimas llenar mis ojos. Edward se acerco y las limpió, una por una. "Me encanto." Él sonrío nuevamente y me acerco un pedazo de brownie.

"Abre," él instruyó. Lo hice y el dejo caer un pedacito de brownie en la boca. Justo cuando estaba apunto de cerrarla y masticar el puso un poco de crema chantilli en mi boca. Cerre la boca y comí desesperadamente. Estaba delicioso.

"Tú hiciste los brownies?" pregunté curiosa. Porque si había sido así, los iba a hacer más seguido.

"Si," admitió. "Pero Esme ayudo."

"Esto es maravilloso Edward," dije nuevamente. No podía dejarlo pasar. Estabamos en un romántico picnic en nuestro lugar especial. Estabamos bien vestidos. Había deliciosa comida y velas. Pétalos de rosa estaban por doquier. Era como una fantasía hecha realidad. Recogí un pétalo rosa y lo acaricié entre mis dedos, maravillandome ante la sedosa textura.

Edward decidió tomar ventaja de mi momentanea distracción. Él tomo varias uvas y comió varias antes de arrojarme una. Me cayo directo en la frente. Él rió y mim mandíbula cayo en sorpresa. Y tomo eso como una invitación para arrojar una uva en mi boca. Casi me atraganto, pero logré masticarla y tragar. Tome unas cuantas y se las arroje de regreso, riéndome libremente.

"Hay algo mas que quiero darte," Edward dijo calladamente, una vez que nuestra guerra de uvas se calmo. Se acerco a la canasta y saco un largo libro de piel. Lo mire curiosamente. Me lo acerco y recorrí con mis dedos la portada.

"Abrelo," me dijo. Mire la primera página y me reí ligeramente.

La primera página tenpia una foto pegada en el centro. Era de Edward y yo, cuando éramos solo bebés, en pañales. Estabamos sentados en un gran charco de lodo, lodo en nuestras caras y cabello. Y estábamos sonriendo y abrazándonos. Era la foto embarazosa que Esme tenía colgada en su pared. En la parte de arriba decía, "amor en pañales" en una letra elegante. Me mordí el labio para retener las lágrimas que trataban de escaparse.

"Edward…" comencé. Pero me calló gentilmente.

"Sigue," instruyo. Yo volteé la página.

En la siguiente habían más fotos de nosotros. En una, estábamos los dos en los columpios. Quien sea que haya tomado la foto estaba detrás de nosotros así que estábamos mirando hacía atrás y sonrientes. Estábamos de cabeza en la foto, nuestros traseros en los columpios. Mi cabello caía debajo de mí, tocando el suelo. Edward estaba sonriendo a mi lado.

En otra, había una foto de nosotros en nuestro primer día de escuela. Edward estaba abrazándome y parecía que yo estaba apunto de llorar en cualquier momento. Estaba usando un pequeño vestido azul que Renee me había forzado usar y estaba haciendo un puchero. Edward estaba riendo y abrazándome, intentando claramente consolarme.

"Oh Dios," jadeé mientras volteaba la página. Había una foto de nosotros del día que "nos casamos" en primer grado. Estaba en el vestido largo blanco y tenía papel de baño cayendo de mi cabello. Edward estaba junto a mí, sonriendo y sosteniendo mi mano.

La sigueinte estaba una foto mía y de Edward justo después de que me rompiera el brazo. Mi yeso rosado sostenido frente a mí y la firma de Edward claramente visible. Él tenía su brazo a mi alrededor y yo estaba reclinandome en él. "Así siempre sabras quien te ayudo a romperlo" estaba escrito por la página en la elegante letra de Edward. Yo reí, recordando.

Continuaba así las siguientes páginas. Fotos de nosotros mientras crecíamos, en cada una estabamos abrazados o tomados de la mano, siempre tocandonos. Reconocí las de nuestro primer baile, nuestro primer día en preparatoria. Solo quedaban dos páginas. Pase la página hasta la última y me reí fuertemente.

"Creí que Alice estaba bromeando cuando dijo que había tomado una foto," reí. Era una foto mía y de Edward , en el día que le dije que lo amaba. Nos estabamos besando, nuestros cuerpos entrecruzados. Podía ver claramente nuestros labios juntos y el brillo en nuestras caras. "Finalmente" estaba escrito en la parte de arriba.

"Nope. Le pedí específicamente esta, estaba un poco reacia a darme una de sus cientos de copias," bromeo levemente. Parecía tensarse mientras pasaba hacía la última. Y lo que vi hizo que jadeara, una mano la pose en mi boca en sorpresa.

No era una foto. De hecho, no habpia casi nada en la hoja. La única cosa que había era un pequeño, circular anillo, pegado al centro de la página. Un anillo de diamantes. Mire a Edward, mi expresión era de sorpresa, la suya de nervios. Se acerco y agarro el anillo en su mano.

"Bella," dijo cuidadosamente. "Se que solo hemos salido por un año. Has sido mi mejor amiga por años y te he amado desde que puedo recordar. Y se que somos jóvenes. Pero yo ya te amo mas que nada. Se que quiero pasar mi vida contigo y llegar a viejos juntos." Tomo una bocanada de aire y se reacomodo de manera que estaba en una rodilla. "Te amo mas que la tierra, el sol, las estrellas combinadas. Siempre te amare, siempre. Te casarías conmigo?" Mis ojos probablemente estaban completamente abiertos en ese punto. Estaba muda completamente.

"Este es mas un anillo de promesa que otra cosa," dijo rápidamente, viendo mi expresión de sorpresa. "Digo, nos vamos a ir a la universidad pronto y solo quiero que todos sepan que eres mía y de nadie mas. Y tendremos la boda hasta después de la universidad, una vez que estemos listos." Estaba hablando incoherentemente durante mi momento sin habla. Él pensaba que le iba a decir que no. Lo corte rápidamente.

"Edward, para," dije, sin aliento pero firme. Su boca se cerro instantaneamente. "Claro que me casare contigo Edward." Él sonrio y rió, rápidamente pasando sus brazos a mi alrededor y besándome apasionadamente. Deslizo el anillo en mi mano izquierda, el tercer dedo. Lo sostuve frente a mí, admirandolo. Tenía un enorme diamante en el centro, mas pequeños a su alrededor. Era antiguo y clásico y perfecto.

"Gracias Bella," dijo, todavía emocionado. Tomo la botella de champagne y nos sirvio una copa. Tome un trago, todavía en shock. Me iba a _casar_ con Edward. Edward me pidio _casarme _con él.

"Te amo Edward," le dije. Bese sus labios tiernamente, antes de tomar otro trago de champagne.

"También te amo Bella," replico instantaneamente. Su voz se hizo suave y dulce. "Acabas de hacerme el hombre mas feliz de la tierra. Y ahora voy a poder pasar mi vida contigo, felices. Enamorados."

_**A/N: Ok . Bella tiene 17 y Edward 18. Hay otro capítulo de esta edad. Gracias a todas esas maravillosas personas que me mandaron reviews, me alegraron un monton, perdonen no creo que pase nuevamente XD, ya saben la paga de todos los autores es un maravilloso REVIEW!! **_


	18. Chapter 17

Bella POV—Diecisiete

Bese en los labios a Edward una vez más antes de suspirar alegremente, sosteniéndome con mis manos. No pude evitar que mis ojos se trasladaran al brillante anillo de mi dedo. Ya se sentía como una parte de mí, como si hubiera estado ahí desde siempre. Como si hubiera estado hecho para estar ahí. Edward estaba sonriendo abiertamente, su sonrisa iluminando toda su cara. Estaba segura de que yo tenía una sonrisa como la suya exactamente.

"Deberíamos de ir a la fiesta (after party)," suspire, sin querer dejar este momento perfecto atrás. "Alice nos mataría si no le damos la noticia." Edward rió suavemente.

"Supongo," dijo. Ninguno de los dos se movió por un minuto. Y ambos nos reímos.

"No me quiero ir," hice un puchero.

"Tampoco yo," dijo, rodando los ojos.

"Vamos a quedarnos entonces," le rete, levantando mis cejas. Él rió, pero sacudió la cabeza reclutantemente.

"Como tú dijiste, Alice nos mataría. Pero podemos pasar a mi casa a cambiarnos," él sugirió. Yo asentí, suspirando una vez más. Edward se paro lentamente, sosteniendo su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Coloqué mi mano en la suya y me levanto de la manta sin esfuerzo, sorprendiéndome cuando continuo jalándome hasta que estuve pegada a su pecho. Sentí mi aliento atorarse en mi garganta y él rió, besándome gentilmente.

"Será mejor que apaguemos las velas," jadeé, una vez que removió sus labios de los míos. Él sonrió y asintió. Ambos caminamos alrededor del círculo, soplando las velas con esencia de vainilla y juntándolas. Le di mi montón a Edward y él las colocó en la gran canasta de picnic. Entonces, él junto todas las sobras y las puso en la canasta también, junto con el champagne y las copas. Me deje caer nuevamente en la manta justo en el momento en el que él se arrodillo para doblarla.

"Qué estas haciendo?" pregunto. No dije nada. Solo me recosté en mi espalda, mirando las estrellas, la llena, redonda luna. Lo jalé junto a mí y el paso sus brazos a mí alrededor

"Te amo Edward," le dije.

"También te amo Bella," replicó, sorprendido, pero sincero. Me recargue en mis codos y me levante y acerque a él, presionando mis labios sobre los suyos con una fiera pasión. Coloqué la mitad superior de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y él respondió con entusiasmo. Moví mis manos a sus hombros y lentamente comencé a remover su saco. Después comencé a trabajar en su corbata, desamarrándola y tirándola a un lado.

"Edward," jadeé, separando mis labios de los suyos. Él no respondió, solo movió sus labios a mi cuello, besándolo de arriba abajo. Rápidamente desabroche su camisa, removiéndola para revelar sus perfectamente esculpidos músculos. Pase mis dedos sobre su abdomen, maravillándome con la forma de cada una. Sus manos recorriendo de arriba abajo mis costados y su mano derecha se detuvo en mi cierre. Me miro, pidiendo permiso, y yo asentí. Él bajo el cierre y antes de que lo supiera mi vestido no estaba.

"Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto Bella?" preguntó.

"Si," repliqué sin aliento. Nos quitamos lo poco de ropa que cubría nuestros cuerpos. A pesar de que había frío, el calor de nuestros cuerpos nos mantenía calientes. Me miro una vez más, sus ojos cuidadosos. Yo solo asentí, mordiendo mi labio.

Y de pronto ya no éramos vírgenes por más tiempo.

Era perfecto. Mejor que cualquier cosa que pude haber imaginado. Con las estrellas y la luna como nuestra única luz, pétalos de rosa bañando el suelo. Todo era emocionante, nuevo, maravilloso.

"Te amo Bella," suspiró. Me estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos, la manta del picnic alrededor de de nosotros mientras nos abrazábamos.

"También te amo," repliqué, perfectamente contenta. Podría pasar el resto de mi vida de esta manera, solo con Edward, abrazándome, amándome.

"Deberíamos de irnos a la fiesta," dijo reclutantemente. Yo reí.

"Supongo," murmuré. Besé su cuello, su barbilla, ambos lados de su boca y finalmente sus labios. Me beso de regreso amorosamente antes de alejarme de él ligeramente. Él me alcanzó mis cosas antes de reunir las suyas, las cuales habían quedado esparcidas por todo el prado. Me sonrojé, avergonzada por haberlas tirado tan despreocupadamente.

Después de unos minutos ambos estábamos vestidos, nuestros cabellos ligeramente despeinados, nuestras mejillas sonrojadas, pero además de eso, perfectamente bien. Edward dobló la manta del picnic y la pusó debajo de su brazo. Entonces agarró la canasta y los dos nos dirigimos de regreso a su auto en un silencio cómodo.

Manejó hasta su casa, su mano derecha soteniendo mi mano izquierda. Estaba recorriendo constantemente el anillo con su dedo, sonriendo. No pude evitar el sonreir también; hoy había sido todo lo que pude haber pedido y más. Llegamos a su casa y nos estacionamos en la entrada, volteándo a verme antes de salir.

"Lista para decirles a Emmett, Rose y a mis padres?" preguntó cuidadosamente. Me mordí el labio pero asentí. Sabía que Rosalie y Emmett estarían contentos y emocionados. No tenía idea de como iban a reaccionar Carlisle y Esme. Sabía que me querían y a Edward también pero ellos probablemente iban a pensar que éramos demasiado jóvenes.

"Vamos," dije finalmente. Salió del auto y vino a mi lado para pasar un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome a él. Caminamos a la casa de los Cullen y Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados en la sala, viéndo las noticias.

"Hey," Edward dijo, anunciando nuestra presencia. Todos excepto Emmett nos miraron sorprendidos. Me di cuenta de que él probablemente sabía, ya que él había sido quien puso todo en el prado.

"Qué hacen los dos en casa?" Esme preguntó.

"Queríamos pasar y cambiarnos antes de ir a la fiesta," Edward respondió. Ella asintió. El silencio lleno la sala por un minuto mientras esperabamos a que notaran el anillo en mi dedo. Ambos teníamos una enorme sonrisa en nuestros rostros y Esme nos miraba curiosamente, obviamente tratando de descubrir de que se trataba. Edward, cansado de esperar, balanceó nuestras manos entrelazadas para que mi anillo recibierá un poco de luz, brillando en la pared antes de regresarlas a nuestros lados. Sabía que lo había hecho a propósito y los ojos de Esme instantaneamente se dirigieron a mi mano izquierda. Jadeó.

"Es eso…?" preguntó, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y su voz con sorpresa.

"Un anillo de compromiso," Edward terminó por ella. Debo de haberme sonrojado de diez tonos de rojo diferente. O quizás verde, estaba nerviosa. Esme se levantó y caminó a los dos. Levantó mi mano izquierda de la de Edward examinando el anillo, su expresión imposible de leer.

"Oh Bella," ella rió, una enorme sonrisa ocupando todo su rostro. Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de mí y me abrazó fuertemente. Dejenme decirles, esa no era la reacción que estaba esperando. "Siempre te consideré una hija," murmuró. "Pero ahora será oficial. Estoy tan feliz de que te vayas a unir a la familia." La abrace de regreso, conmovida.

"Gracias Esme," dije sinceramente. Sonrió, sus ojos ligeramente acuosos. Carlisle se acerco luego, abrazándome también.

"Tdos sabíamos que iba a pasar, solo no sabíamos cuando," susurró a modo de broma. Yo sonreí. "Es bueno tenerte en la familia Bella."

"Gracias Carlisle," murmuré. Podía sentir mis ojos acuosos y traté de contener las lágirmas de alegría.

"Lo sabía!" Emmett anunció. "Rose me debes diez dolares! Lo supe desde que me hiciste hacer todas esas cosas." le sonrió triunfante a Rosalie.

"Por qué siempre pierdo las apuestas concernientes a ustedes?" Rosalie me preguntó retóricamente, sacando un billete y dándoselo a Emmett. Me reí y ella me abrazó fuertemente. "Felicidades Bella."

"Gracias Rose," murmuré, abrazándola de regreso. Su mano se detuvo en mi espalda y sentí que me quitaba algo. Ella lo sostuvo y me sonrojé fieramente.

"Un pétalo de rosa?" preguntó, su voz confundida. Me reí nerviosamente.

"Bien echo Edward!" Emmett felicitó de pronto. "Nuestro pequeño ya es todo un hombre!"

"Qué fue lo que…?" Carlisle comenzó. Pero luego sus ojos viajaron a través de nuestro cabello revuelto, el anillo y debió de haberse dado cuenta. "Oh,"

"Nos vamos a cambiar ahora," Edward anunció fuertemente, llevandome con el por las escaleras.

"Eso significa ronda dos?" Emmett gritó detrás de nosotros.

"Oh Dios!" jadeé, mortificada. Esto era peor que cuando me habían visto declararme a Edward! Esme y Carlisle deben de pensar que soy una cualquiera!

"Callate Emmett!" Edward exlamó. Comenzamos a subri las escaleras y, yo siendo yo, tropecé. Puse mis manos al frente para evitar la caída, pero en vez de eso, un par de musculosos brazos me agarró por la cintura. Y nuevamente me encontraba en sus brazos.

"Vamos Bella," rió, cargandome el resto de las escaleras.

"Parece que los estas haciendo muy a menudo," noté, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Bueno tengo que practicar para futuras ocasiones," dijo como si fuera obvio. Llegamos hasta arriba y me dejo caminar hasta su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, la primera cosa que noté fue un atuendo en un gancho. Caminé hasta el y noté un par de shorts de seda junto con una camisola, ambos de un rosa pálido y diseños en blanco. Una nota pegada que decía _de nada_ en la camisola.

"Alice," Edward y yo dijimos al unísono. Lo tomé y traté de quitarme rápidamente el vestido. Pero no podía alcanzar el cierre.

"Edward?" rogué, señalando el cierre. Él se acerco y despacio lo bajo y me quité el vestido. Podía ver sus ojos viajar por todo mi cuerpo e instantaneamente me sonroje. Me acercó a él y me beso con fiereza.

"Eres tan hermosa," murmuró contra mis labios. Me concentré en respirar. Eventualmente, me solto y me puse los shorts y camisola. Él solo se puso unos shorts y una playera. Era extremadamente casual ya que todos basicamente se iban a emborrachar y divertirse y querían estar lo mas cómodos.

"Vamos," dije, entrelazando mis dedos con los de él. Bajamos nuevamente de manera lenta para que no tropezará.

"Cómo estuvo ella Edward?" Emmett preguntó con un guiño. Estaba agradecida de que Carlisle y Esme dejaran la habitación al menos.

"Maravilloso," Edward respondió instantaneamente. Emmett sostuvo una mano para que la chocaran pero Edward lo ignoro. Así que salte y choqué mi mano con la de él. Se rió, sorprendido e instantaneamente me dio un abrazo de oso.

"Felicidades Bella," murmuró. "Por comprometerte y por quitarle la virginidad a nuestro pequeño hombre." Instantaneamente me sonroje y sabía que él podía sentir el calor subir por mis mejillas.

"Emmett!" Edward, Rosalie y yo eb unísono. Él solo sonrió y me regreso al suelo, mandandome tambaleante hasta Edward. Edward me atrapó, sus brazos agarrandomé por los codos, estabilizándome. Me volteé para encararlo y bese sus labios rápidamente. Cuando me separé, él estaba sonriendo, los comentarios de Emmett olvidados fácilmente. Emmett pareció notar que nos habíamos olvidado de él también.

"Hey Edward," dijo casualmente. "Autos son buenos para algo mas que conducirlos." Él guiño el ojo y Rosalie le golpeó la nuca de manera juguetona.

"Adios Emmett," Edward dijo secamente, tomando mi mano y llevandome a la puerta.

"Espera!" Rose gritó. "Dime como fue!" la mire incrédula. No iba a dar detalles sobre mi vida sexual ahora. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y rápidamente comenzó a reir. "No me refería a cuando se propuso!" rió. Me sonroje.

"Oh," dije suavemente, antes de adentrarme en la historia. Rosalie dijo el "aww" en los momentos precisos y Emmett "vomitaba" en los incorrectos, ocasionandos unos golpes juguetones por parte de Rosalie.

"Perdónalo," Edward dijo una vez que entramos al auto. Lo encendió y volvió a la vida.

"Es solo Emmett siendo Emmett," suspiré. Él rió y asintió antes de que saliéramos de la entrada.

Nos llevo una hora llegar al lugar de playa de Jacob, con la manera ridícula de conducir de Edward. No hablamos mucho, solo escuchamos la radio, dejamos las ventanas abiertas y mi cabello volando con el viento. Era muy relajante y me distraía de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Pero cuando nos estacionamos en la entrada, los nervios llenaron mi estómago.

"Estas lista para esto Bella?" Edward preguntó suavemente. "Si quieres, podemos ir directo a casa." Me mordí el labio, debatiendo. Deberíamos de decirles eventualmente. Y Alice nos mataría si no aparecíamos, especialmente porque dijimos que iríamos.

"No," dije seriamente. "Vamos."

"Esta bien," Edward dijo calmadamente. "Solo dime si cambias de parecer." Yo asentí y salí del auto. Hicimos nuestro camino adentro, tomados de la mano. Unas cuantas personas nos recibieron, pero nadie noto el anillo en mi dedo. Al menos no todavía.

"Hey Bella!" Angela llamó. Ella corrió hacia mí y paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "Te ves hermosa esta noche," dijo sinceramente.

"Gracias Angela!" murmuré, abrazándola de regreso. "Has visto a Alice?" Ella dio un paso atrás, todavía sonriente. Estaba usando pants y un tank top, su cabello rizado en una cola alta.

"Si esta justamente ahí," dijo, señalando al cuato junto a nosotras.

"Gracias Ang," dije, besando su mejilla rápidamente antes de abrir la puerta. Alice, Jasper, Jacob y Marietta estaban en el cuarto, bebiendo y charlando.

"Lo lograron!" Alice chilló cuando entramos. "Y veo que encontraste mi atuendo. Pensé que irían a casa primero." dijo saltando del sillón y pasando sus brazos a mi alrededor. Estaba usando una polo y shorts. Pase mis brazos a su alrededor y rocé mi anillo por su brazo accidentalmente. Ella se congelo y rápidamente me empujó y trastabille hacia atrás entes de que me tomará de la mano y me jalara de regreso a ella.

"OH POR DIOS ES LO QUE CREO QUE ES?!" gritó. Estaba saltando de arriba abajo por la emoción, todavía sosteniendo mi mano. Reí nerviosamente y asentí.

"Es un anillo de compromiso," Edward dijo suavemente. Escuche a Jasper y Jacob jadear y Marietta gritar emocionada. Alice dejo escapar un grito perforador antes de pasar sus brazos a mi alrededor nuevamente.

"OH POR DIOS VAMOS A SER HERMANAS! ESTO VA A SER ABSOLUTAMENTE ASOMBROSO! TIENES QUE DEJARME PLANEAR TU BODA!" exlamó a todo pulmón. Todavía se encontraba saltando y tuve que saltar con ella ya que sus brazos estaban a mi alrededor.

"Calmate Alice!" grité. Dejo de saltar pero no removió sus brazos. "No va a ser hasta dentro de unos años."

"Pero aún así la puedo planear dentro de unos años verdad?" verificó. "Me refieró yo hice tu primera boda!" bromeó. Yo reí, recordando la boda de papel de baño que Alice nos organizó en primer grado.

"Si, puedes. Pero tengo la elección final sobre todo. Nada demasiado grande. Y nada de papel de baño," dije seriamente. Ella gritó nuevamente, riendo emocionada.

"Felicidades Bella," Marietta dijo una vez que Alice me liberó de su abrazo mortal. Ella paso sus brazos a mi alrededor y me abrazó fuertemente, besando mi mejilla.

"Gracias Marietta," dije sinceramente. Dio un paso atrás y admiró mi anillo, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

"Hermoso," dijo. Ahora que había vivido aquí por un año, estaba usando menos el italiano y mas el inglés. Le sonreí y beso mi mejilla una última vez.

"Felicidades Edward," dijo, volteándose a él y abrazándolo también. De pronto fui levantada por un par de brazos.

"Felicidades Bells," Jacob susurró en mi oído, abrazándome fuertemetne y levantandome del suelo.

"Gracias Jake," repliqué, besando su mejilla. Me regreso suavemente antes de ir a felicitar a Edward. Jasper se acercó y me abrazo también.

"Has desatado a un monstruo," murmuró, señalando a Alice. Ella ya estaba en su iPhone, buscando vestidos. Yo reí. "Felicidades." Beso mi mejilla.

"Gracias Jasper." Una vez que todos terminaron de abrazarnos nos sentamos en el sillón para dos (love seat). Edward me colocó en su regazo y paso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, la otra instantaneamente tomando mi mano izquierda. Paso su dedo por mi anillo, besándolo levemente.

"Te gusta?" pregunté curiosa.

"Me gusta demasiado," respondió. Presionó sus labios en el anillo una última vez antes de levantarlos y besar los míos.

_A/N: Ok, lamento la tardanza espero que no pase nuevamente, pero sin querer borré el archivo anterior y tuve que comenzar de nuevo, además de que comencé nuevamente con los exámenes pero ya termine espero poder subir otro capítulo pronto ya saben mi sueldo son sus reviews, así que espero muchos, aunque sea para recordarme que debo de subir capítulo nuevo XD, besos_

_angel030893_


	19. Chapter 18

**Perdonenme por la demora, pero hubo una serie de eventos desafortunados, en los cuales no pude hacer la traducción del capitulo, pero ahora he regresado, y espero seguir aquí por mucho tiempo mas, muchisimas gracias a Lulii St. John, que me ofrecio su ayuda para cuando la necesite, muchas gracias Lulii :), espero traer mas pronto el siguiente capi, y que disfruten este.  
am una cosa mas, después de la nota que les deje, el numero de los capitulos se corre, este viene siendo el 18 y no 19 como dice el titulo  
XOXOXO  
angel0308**

Bella POV—Diecisiete

"Vamos Bella dinos," Rosalie dijo firmemente. "Hemos estado esperando y esperando. Ahora es momento de que nos digas."

Estábamos teniendo una noche de chicas. Marietta, Alice, Rosalie y yo. Vine pensando que podríamos comer comida chatarra, ver películas e irnos a la cama temprano, ya que la graduación sería mañana.

Pero no. Esto se convirtió en "vamos a discutir la vida sexual de Bella y Edward".

A pesar de que Edward y yo ya teníamos de comprometidos unos días, la emoción todavía no se iba. Todos nuestros compañeros se lo tomaron bien. Las chicas estaban celosas y enojadas ya que Edward estaba oficialmente fuera del mercado – sin embargo no impedía que chicas como Lauren lo intentaran.

La reacción de Charlie…no fue del todo mala.

_Flashback_

_Edward y yo caminamos a mi casa, la noche después de la graduación. Charlie estaba sentado mirando el juego de football, después de haber terminado la cena._

"_Hey Bells," dijo calmadamente, sus ojos todavía pegados a la TV. "Hey Edward."_

"_Hola Charlie," Edward dijo calmadamente._

"_Hey papá," repliqué, mi voz temblorosa y nerviosa. Esto obtuvo su atención. Se volteó a mí curioso._

"_¿Qué pasa?" preguntó cuidadosamente._

"_Bueno papá, tenemos algo que decirte," dije lentamente. Él instantáneamente me miró asustado._

"_¿Qué?" preguntó nervioso. "No hicieron nada ilegal o ¿sí?"_

"_No!" dije instantáneamente, ligeramente ofendida. Charlie se relajo ligeramente._

"_Bien. Porque soy policía y eso me pondría en una situación incómoda. Además de que los chicos hacen cosas locas la noche de graduación," dijo, ligeramente a la defensiva. Pero se dio cuenta de que no le habíamos dicho todavía. "Bueno si no es eso, ¿qué es?"_

"_Papá," dije. Caminé hasta él y tome su mano entre las mías, preparándome para decirle. _

_Mala idea. Miro nuestras manos y vio el anillo. Me miro, luego a Edward, y otra vez el anillo._

"_¿Estamos comprometidos?" terminé, sonando mas como una pregunta. Charlie me miro, la boca completamente abierta._

"_No!" gritó instantáneamente. "De ninguna manera! Son demasiado jóvenes para casarse! Esto es ridículo!" Saltó del sillón y comenzó a caminar, su cara poniéndose roja. Se volteó a Edward. "Por qué te propusiste tan joven? Eres estúpido?"_

"_Papá!" grité instantáneamente, mi tono duro. Él se paralizó y me miro. "No nos vamos a casar pronto. Eventualmente."_

"_Qué diablos significa eso?" preguntó, frustrado._

"_Que vamos a esperar hasta después de la universidad, una vez que los dos estemos mental y físicamente maduros como para enfrentarnos al matrimonio," Edward respondió por mí. "Una vez que estemos estables financialmente y tengamos buena educación y trabajos." Casi me rió. Edward nunca necesito preocuparse por el dinero. Su familia tenía dinero saliendo del wazoo (???)._

"_Bueno eso suena," Charlie comenzó, peleando por palabras. "Razonable."_

"_Gracias papá," dije, abrazándolo fuertemente. Una vez que me separé miro mi anillo nuevamente, luego de regreso a mi rostro._

"_Asumo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar tu opinión," dijo, su voz esperanzada._

"_No papá, perdón," repliqué, rodando los ojos._

"_Te lo prometo Charlie," Edward dijo de pronto, su voz apasionada. "Siempre cuidare de Bella. Planeo amarla y cuidarla siempre y nunca le haría daño." Su voz llena de sinceridad. Charlie pareció creerle._

"_Ok. Se que ustedes dos están enamorados, lo han estado desde que estaban en pañales prácticamente," dijo, riendo levemente. "Pero al menos esta vez podré ver su boda." Sonrió sus ojos con arrugas sonrieron y yo le sonreí de regreso._

"_Si pero algunas cosas van a ser similares," dije con una risa tonta._

"_Te quiero Bells. No quiero perder a mi pequeña," dijo sentimentalmente. Pasó sus brazos a mí alrededor y me abrazó. Edward delicadamente camino a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua._

"_También te quiero papá. Y no me vas a perder. Solo voy a estar un poco mas lejos," repliqué. Él rió levemente antes de liberarme de sus brazos._

_Fin flashback_

Todavía no le habíamos dicho a Reneé. Estábamos esperando para decirle en persona cuando viniera a la graduación esta noche.

"Tierra a Bella!" Rosalie dijo, pasando su mano frente a mi rostro. "No creas que te vas a librar tan fácil de decirnos!"

"Perdón," murmuré. "Me quede ida."

"Claramente," Alice dijo alegremente. "Nos vas a decir ahora?" yo gruñí.

"Es tu hermano Alice! No te molesta?" pregunté tratando de evadir el tema. Edward y yo solo habíamos tenido sexo una vez más desde la graduación pero fue tan mágico y apasionado como la primera vez.

"Bueno entonces fingiré que estas describiendo a alguien más. Y si todavía tienes que decirnos," respondió, dándome una rápida sonrisa.

"Bien," murmuré. "Él estuvo …realmente bien."

"Bella," Rosalie suspiró, sosteniendo una mano en la cabeza como si tuviese migraña. "Por favor."

"Bueno fue después de que habíamos recogido todo. Me acosté en la manta y fue romántico con las estrellas y los pétalos de las flores y demás. Y nos estábamos besando y…lo hicimos," dije. Sabía que iban a presionarme para más información pero esperaba someterlas lo suficiente como para conseguir una distracción.

"Vamos Bella! Detalles!" Marietta urgió.

"Por qué tenemos que hablar de mi vida sexual?" pregunté desesperada. "Vamos a hablar de la de una de ustedes."

"No," Alice respondió. "Ya has escuchado mucho sobre la mía y la de Rosalie. Y la de Marietta es inexistente." Marietta le hizo una cara. Era muy insistente en esperar hasta el matrimonio y Jacob estaba feliz de esperar. "Por lo tanto, la tuya es la más nueva e interesante."

"Bien. Bueno fue muy …divertido," dije tentativamente.

"Es grande?" Rosalie preguntó. Marietta comenzó a reír tontamente y yo jadeé.

"No lo se!" chillé. "Supongo que si. No tengo nada con que compararlo." Estaba de un rojo brillante en este punto. Lo juro, mi cara iba a quedarse roja por una semana!

"Muéstranos!" Rosalie comando. "Compáralo con algo." Gemí y sostuve mis manos con el largo que creía que era.

"Wow," Alice suspiro asombrada.

"Ew Alice es tu hermano!" grite. Ella rió locamente.

"Técnicamente es mi primo," corrigió. Le di una mirada aterrada, ni si quiera creyendo lo que decía. "Ew Bella!" gritó al notar mi expresión. "Tienes una mente sucia. Él es como mi hermano y así que no haría nada de eso con él! Yuck! Solo estaba corrigiéndote!" me sonrojé de un color todavía más rojo.

"Yo no soy su prima," Rosalie notó. "Y yo si podría -"

"Ok suficiente plática de las partes privadas de mi novio!" dije sonoramente, bloqueando cualquier cosa que Rosalie iba a decir después. Marietta y Alice comenzaron a carcajearse.

"Técnicamente es prometido," una divertida voz de seda corrigió desde la puerta. Mi quijada se abrió y me sonrojé furiosamente. "Y por qué estaban hablando de mis partes privadas?" repitió, riendo. Me volteé y salté a sus brazos.

"Me hicieron hablar sobre nuestra vida sexual," jadeé. "Fue horrible!"

"No pensé haber sido tan malo," dijo, pretendiendo estar ofendido.

"No lo eres. Pero la conversación lo fue," corregí.

"Bella nos estaba diciendo un poco sobre ti Edward," Rosalie dijo en un tono falsamente coqueto. "y dije que me gustaría conocer ese lado un poco mejor."

"Atrás es mío," amenacé antes de comenzar a reír.

"No gracias Rose," Edward dijo calmadamente, todavía con una sonrisa.

"Aw dios," ella fingió un puchero. Le saqué la lengua.

"Es muy temprano para mí si te llevo de regreso?" Edward preguntó. Me recargué más en su pecho, abrazándolo más cerca de mí.

"Si!" Alice respondió firmemente. "Ninguna chica elige a un chico sobre sus amigas. Es prácticamente contra la ley." Su voz completamente seria.

"Bueno no quiero que Charlie tenga que arrestarte," Edward dijo, claramente divertido con la situación. "Así que mejor me voy."

"Tienes que irte?" murmuré en su pecho. Él rió, su pecho vibrando abajo de mí.

"Desafortunadamente. Pero regresaré …" dijo suavemente, mirando a Alice.

"En la mañana," respondió por él.

"En la mañana," repitió. Me beso tiernamente. "Te amo."

"También te amo," murmuré. Me beso la frente una última vez antes de regresarse a su habitación – probablemente escuchando por cualquier intento de tortura en mi contra.

"Son tan enfermizos," Rosalie dijo.

"Yo creo que es adorable," Alice dijo. "Están tan enamorados."

"Pero pueden ser enfermizos en ocasiones," Rose dijo. Marietta asintió estando de acuerdo.

"Ustedes están locas," murmuré, rodando los ojos. Comenzaron a reírse tontamente y no pude evitar reírme con ellas.

A la mañana siguiente Edward llegó y me rescató como había prometido. Pasamos todo el día juntos, besándonos, abrazándonos y hablando. Hasta que Alice me secuestro nuevamente para ayudarme a vestirme para la graduación.

"Te compré esto," dijo, pasándome un vestido blanco de día. No tenía mangas y cuello en "v". La parte de arriba era ajustada con un lazo bajo el busto y después era amplio hasta abajo.

Alice por supuesto ya estaba completamente vestida y lista. Su vestido también tenía tirantes delgados, pero no como los míos, con cuello en "v". Era de color beige con un diseño floral en rojo, azul marino y blanco.

"Es demasiado Alice," dije, pero ella solo rodó los ojos y me dio el vestido. Lo tome a regañadientes. Realmente era muy lindo y se veía cómodo.

"No te preocupes Bella también compró el mío," Marietta dijo. Me volteé, sorprendida de verla ahí. Su cabello estaba como siempre con suaves ondas bajando por su espalda. Su vestido era rojo con puntos blancos, tampoco tenía mangas, pero los tirantes eran más finos que los míos. Llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos pero se veía lindo con sus zapatos bajos.

"Se ven muy lindas chicas," les dije.

"Grazie," Marietta dijo, sonriendo.

"Gracias," Alice dijo distraídamente. "Ahora ve a ponerte eso antes de que Rosalie llegue para maquillarte," instruyó.

Me apure a entrar al baño y me puse el vestido. Me quedo perfectamente y estaba en lo cierto sobre la comodidad. Cuando salí, Alice me forzó a sentarme frente a su tocador, rápidamente comenzó a trabajar en mi cabello con tubos calientes. El peso de ellos en mi cabeza hacía que me doliera el cuello.

"Ese es un gran peinado Bella." La voz de Rosalie llegó desde el marco de la puerta me volteé para mirarla. Estaba sonriente. "Definitivamente deberías de llevarlo a la graduación."

"Muérdeme Rose," murmuré, todavía molesta por tener que jugar Barbie Bella. Rosalie rió y caminó hacia mí, sacando bolsas de maquillaje. Ella estaba usando un vestido verde limón que llegaba arriba de la rodilla, con un moño y tirantes blancos. (**Todos los vestidos en perfil**)

"Te ves linda," Alice le dijo.

"Gracias. Ustedes también se ven bien," replicó. Caminó hacia Marietta primero (gracias a dios) y empezó a maquillarla.

"Alice ven a quitarme estos aparatos de tortura!" grité, mitad en broma. Ella se acerco y comenzó a quitármelos. Cada pieza de cabello caía en un delicado rizo. Cuando finalmente los quito, mi cabello era una sexy masa de rizos, todos cayendo en mi cara. Alice agarro un poco detrás pero el resto se quedo desordenado y enmarco mi cara perfectamente.

"Rose!" ella llamó casualmente. Yo gemí. El maquillaje era mi parte menos favorita de todo esto.

"Voy!" ella llamó. Vi lo que había hecho con el maquillaje de Marietta era obscuro y difuminado. Ella se acerco y cuidadosamente comenzó a aplicarme colores más naturales. Delineador café, gloss claro, y rubor rosado, muy sutil. Lo amé.

"Hermoso," Rosalie anunció, dando un paso atrás admirando su trabajo. "Si lo puedo decir yo misma"

"Gracias chicas" dije sinceramente "Por mucho que odie el proceso me encantan los resultados"

"Sin problema Bella," Alice cantó. "Será mejor que nos vayamos. Ya son las seis y debemos de estar ahí en media hora. Anda a buscar a Edward y Rose ve por Emmett," ordenó.

"Será un placer," dije, saltando. Medio corrí hasta el final del pasillo en mi emoción de volver a mi amor. No me moleste en tocar la puerta solamente entre. Él estaba parado ahí con su pantalón de vestir color caqui, poniéndose una camisa azul marino. Me maraville una vez más con su perfecto pecho y abdomen. Lo miré en silencio hasta que termino de ponerse la camisa. Entonces me aclaré la garganta. Él se giro, sonriendo.

"Te ves absolutamente maravillosa," dijo, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y besando mis recién pintados labios.

"Tú tampoco te ves tan mal," murmuré sin aliento cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

"Hay alguna razón por la cual estas aquí?" preguntó. "Yo se que Alice no te dejaría salir de la habitación sin una excusa razonable."

"Bueno ya estamos por irnos," dije. "No es que me importe quedarme aquí de esta manera." Moví mi boca a la de él y suspire mientras sus labios se movían con los míos. Él se alejo de pronto, riendo.

"Por mas que me gustaría aceptar ese ofrecimiento, dudo que la preparatoria de Forks este muy feliz de que dos de sus estudiantes falten a la ceremonia," dijo con una sonrisa. Yo asentí, hacienda un ligero puchero. Él beso mi labio sobresaliente.

"Vamos amor," dijo, pasando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y llevándome fuera de su habitación. Alice, Jasper, Marietta, Rosalie y Emmett estaban esperando en el pasillo.

"Bien Bella y Marietta se iran con Charlie," Alice dijo. "Yo me iré con Edward y Emmett con nuestros padres. Y Rose se irá con Jasper y su familia."

"Y yo me encontraré con Jacob ahí," Marietta añadió.

"Probablemente van a querer fotografías así que apúrense" Alice instruyó. Podrá ser muy hiperactiva y alocada, pero Alice era extremadamente organizada y funcional cuando necesitaba serlo.

Ella estaba en lo cierto. Tan pronto como bajamos las escaleras todos los padres comenzaron a hablotear y a demandarnos fotos. Las chicas nos tomamos fotos juntas, luego los chicos, luego cada pareja. Marietta y yo nos tomamos fotos juntas, luego los Cullen, luego los Hale. Y al final cada familia junta.

Estaba muy al pendiente de que Reneé estaba en la habitación y trataba de mantener mi anillo fuera de su vista hasta que le dijéramos. Edward y yo no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de decirle todavía, ya que había estado con Alice todo el tiempo que ella había estado aquí.

Se podía decir que las cosas entre ella y Charlie estaban tensas. No estaban hablando mucho y cuando lo hacían era de manera forzada e incómoda. No sabía porque; usualmente se llevaban bien cuando tenían que. Pero se veía extra tenso por alguna razón.

"Ok nos tenemos que ir o vamos a llegar tarde!" Alice anunció finalmente. Los padres miraron al reloj, parecieron saltar al mismo tiempo. Era; de hecho; ligeramente divertido. Charlie nos llevo a Marietta y a mí al auto, Reneé detrás de nosotras. Todo el trayecto en el auto fue tenso y silencioso. Reneé trato de hacer una conversación pero falló miserablemente. Nunca estuve tan agradecida de llegar a la preparatoria Forks.

"Adiós mamá, adiós papá," murmuré, abrazándolos a ambos.

"Buena suerte Bells," Charlie dijo, dándome palmadas cariñosas en el hombro.

"Te quiero cariño," Reneé dijo, besándome en la frente. Me despedí nuevamente antes de entrelazar mis brazos con Marietta y avanzando para ir por nuestras horrorosas y amarillas togas y gorros.

"Aquí Bella," fue lo primero que escuché. Era Alice, alcanzándome mi toga y gorro. Me puse la toga rápidamente y Alice ajustó el gorro en mi cabello hasta que estuvo satisfecha. Ella ya tenía el suyo puesto.

"Buena suerte mi Bella," Edward susurró, levantándome en sus brazos para un rápido pero apasionado beso. Todos nos alineamos; Alice y Edward estaban cercanos al frente, Jasper unas filas detrás de ellos. Marietta y yo estábamos en la sección S, cerca del final. Yo estaba sentada directamente junto a Jessica Stanley.

"Hey Bella!" dijo entusiasmadamente cuando me senté junto a ella.

"Hola," repliqué.

"Felicidades por tu compromiso," dijo, mirando mi anillo con envidia.

"Gracias," dije calmadamente. Abrió la boca para decir algo más pero el discurso del director la interrumpió.

Estaba hablando de la comunidad y memorias y blah, blah, blah. Realimente no necesitaba recordar mucho de mis años escolares; todo lo importante se estaba viniendo conmigo. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Marietta y Jacob. No estábamos yendo a la misma universidad pero estábamos a una hora de distancia cada uno, así que íbamos a poder salir los fines de semana. Para algunas personas, preparatoria era de los mejores años de sus vidas. Para mí, sabía que iba a ser mejor ahora.

Estaba sorprendida cuando el director comenzó a leer los nombres. Me había ido completamente durante su discurso. Él avanzaba rápidamente por la A y B y estaba ahora en las C.

"Alice Cullen!" anunció al tremendo aplauso. Podía oír a Rosalie y Emmett en el público y vitoreé junto con ellos, gritando por mi pequeña hada; mi mejor amiga. Alice tenía una sonrisa de cien watts en el rostro, claramente adorando toda la atención.

"Edward Cullen!" dijo. Él también fue recibido con la misma cantidad de vitoreos y aplausos, mayormente de las chicas según pude notar. Él tenía una media sonrisa.

"Te amamos Edward!" Escuché a Tanya y Lauren gritar al unísono. Honestamente, cuan desesperada puedes estar.

"Te amo Edward!" grité, más fuerte que ellas. Bueno si no puedes con ellas úneteles. Edward me miró y me dedico su mejor sonrisa de lado mientras tomaba su diploma. Marietta rió a mi lado. Los nombres siguieron pasando hasta llegar a las H's.

"Jasper Hale!" anunció. Escuché los agudos gritos de Alice incluso sobre el resto de los aplausos y vitoreos. Jasper tenía una tímida sonrisa en el rostro mientras aceptaba su diploma. Los nombres continuaron hasta que finalmente llegaron a las S. Espere, nervios en mi estómago, hasta que fuera mi turno.

"Jessica Stanley!" mordí mi labio en anticipación.

"Isabella Swan!" Podía escuchar a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jacob, Marietta, incluso Jasper. Mi familia estaba vitoreando, junto con los Cullen y los Hale. No pude evitar sonreír ligeramente mientras el director me entregaba mi diploma.

"Marietta Swan!" yo grité y vitoreé mientras iba de regreso a mi asiento por mi casi hermana. Ella estaba sonriente casi como Alice. Ella medio corrió de regreso a su asiento y pasó sus brazos a mí alrededor, abrazándome fuertemente.

"Felicidades Marietta," murmuré.

"A ti también Bella," replicó. Esperamos a que el último estudiante fuera llamado.

"Damas y caballeros," nuestro director comenzó con una voz parecida a la de comentarista deportivo. "Ahora les presento a la generación 2008 de la preparatoria Forks!" Todos aplaudieron y los gorros amarillos llenaron el cielo, como pequeños rayos de sol en el cielo gris. La gente saliendo inmediatamente, encontrando amigos y familia para celebrar.

"Felicitaciones amor," una voz seductora murmuró en mi oído, brazos encerrando mi cintura. Me gire y presioné mis labios en los suyos, besándolo con fiereza.

"A ti también," murmuré, una vez que nos separamos. Él rió.

"Debería de felicitarte más seguido," dijo. Yo sonreí.

"Felicidades Bells!" escuché detrás de mí. Edward me dejo ir y yo gire para ver a Charlie y Reneé, sonrientes. Me lance a los brazos de mi madre y ella me abrazó fuertemente antes de pasarme a Charlie. Él también me abazo.

"Gracias," dije agradecidamente. Reneé instantáneamente saco su cámara y Edward y yo posamos en togas. Alice se acercó y fue forzada a posar con nosotros, junto con Marietta.

"Suficientes fotos!" exclamé desesperada. "Vamos a casa."

"Seguro," Reneé dijo instantáneamente, pasando uno de sus brazos a mi alrededor y abrazándome más a ella. Me llevo hasta el auto mientras que Charlie y Marietta caminaban un poco más adelante de nosotras.

"Como has estado mamá?" pregunté mientras caminábamos al auto. Tenía mi mano izquierda escondida detrás de su espalda para que no note mi anillo.

"Oh Bella! Ha sido absolutamente maravilloso!" me dijo. "Te acuerdas de Phil Dwyer? Lo conociste cuando tenías nueve o diez," dijo de pronto.

"No realmente no," dije a manera de disculpa.

"Él juega baseball," dijo, como si eso pudiera ayudarme.

"Perdón," dije.

"Esta bien. Lo conocerás en la boda," dijo como si fuera algo obivo.

"Boda?" pregunté. Ella sostuvo su mano izquierda y yo por primera vez note un reluciente anillo.

"Te vas a casar?!" grité. Ella asintió antes de pasar sus brazos alrededor de mí. Bueno ahora sabía que había causado la frialdad entre Charlie y Reneé.

"Estoy tan feliz Bella. Él me hace tan feliz," ella murmuró.

"Estoy tan feliz por ti mamá," dije sinceramente. Incluso cuando nunca lo conocí (que recuerde al menos) Estaba feliz si ella lo estaba. Mi madre se merecía la felicidad.

"Tú serás mi dama de honor cierto?" dijo rápidamente, moviendo sus brazos a mis hombros.

"Por supuesto," respondí al instante. "Gracias mamá."

"Te quiero cariño," murmuró, besando mi mejilla.

"También te quiero."

Eventualmente llegamos al auto. Le iba a decir a Reneé que estaba comprometida cuando ella me lo dijo pero que le iba a decir. "Hey que coincidencia! También estoy comprometida, no es esto gracioso?" Si claro estoy segura de que eso hubiera funcionado bien.

Todos estábamos yendo a casa de los Cullen después, todos los chicos al menos. Decidí que Edward y yo le diríamos a Reneé al llegar a la casa. No quería posponerlo por más tiempo, me sentía mal al tener a mi madre en la oscuridad.

Para cuando llegamos a la casa mi estómago estaba hecho una bola de nervios. Mis manos estaban temblando y sentía como si fuera a vomitar. Reneé siempre me dijo que no me casara hasta que fuera mayor, madura. Bueno técnicamente, eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Solo nos habíamos _comprometido_ jóvenes. Ahí estaba la diferencia.

"Mamá," dije cuidadosamente mientras salía del auto. "Puedes venir un momento?" ella me miro confundida pero me siguió de todas maneras a la casa. El resto de los padres ya se habían marchado. Claudia y John Hale se habían ido a casa, Charlie se había ido en la patrulla. Reneé estaba usando un auto rentado para ir y venir del hotel. Esme y Carlisle estaban arriba, otorgándonos privacidad.

"Edward?" llamé gentilmente. Le di una mirada y luego mire a mi madre. Él entendió a lo que me refería y rápidamente nos siguió a la cocina.

"Qué es lo que esta pasando?" Reneé preguntó nerviosamente.

"Bueno mamá," comencé. Edward se acercó y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, dándome valor para continuar. "Edward y yo estamos muy enamorados. Hemos estado acercándonos mucho más. Se que te dije que estábamos saliendo pero es mucho más que eso. Estamos seguros de que queremos estar juntos de todas las formas posibles."

"Estas hablando de sexo?" Reneé preguntó, su tono de alguna manera disgustado.

"Qué? No!" grité, mortificada. Edward estaba presionando sus labios para evitar reírse. Me di cuenta de cómo mis palabras habían sonado y suspiré. "Estoy hablando de …" dude por un segundo. Reneé jadeó.

"Estas embarazada! Eso es tan irresponsable Bella!" me regaño instantáneamente, su rostro mortificado.

"No estoy embarazada Madre," dije fieramente.

"Oh," dijo, calmándose instantáneamente.

"Pero estoy comprometida," dije. "Estamos comprometidos." La mandíbula de Reneé se abrió completamente.

"Hubiera preferido que estés embarazada," murmuró.

"Mamá!" grité incrédula.

"Bueno eso tampoco es cierto supongo. Pero esto es igual de irresponsable. Son demasiado jóvenes para el matrimonio. Quieres cometer los mismos errores que yo cometí? Casada demasiado joven y teniendo un hijo antes de que estés lista?" preguntó, su voz apasionada. De pronto sentí lágrimas en los ojos. Sus palabras duras, perforándome con tristeza.

"Yo fui un error?" pregunté, mi voz baja. Edward apretó mi mano de nuevo.

"No!" Reneé jadeó, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mí al instante. "No es a lo que me refería. Me refería a que era demasiado joven. Quizás si me hubiera esperado unos cuantos años, las cosas hubieran funcionado. Tú eres lo mejor que salió de mi matrimonio."

"No nos vamos a casar hasta que estemos fuera de la universidad. Una vez que tengamos trabajos y eso," le informé. Se relajo visiblemente.

"Bien eso es bueno. Si están seguros de que están enamorados y quieren pasar sus vidas juntos, entonces tienen mi bendición. Mientras esperen," dijo. La abracé fuertemente y Edward estaba sonriendo.

"Gracias mamá. Te quiero," dije sinceramente.

"También te quiero. Será mejor que me vaya." Removió sus brazos de mi cuello. "Tengo que regresar al hotel y llamar a Phil." Me beso la frente una vez más antes de irse.

"Eso fue bien," Edward dijo. Yo asentí.

"Se lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé," repliqué.

"Estoy encantado de que lo haya aceptado," murmuró, envolviéndome en sus brazos. "Te amo."

"También te amo." Él presionó sus labios firmemente a los míos.

"Volvamos con nuestros amigos." Sus manos bajaron de mi cuello a mi cintura mientras íbamos a pasar la primera noche como graduados de la preparatoria con mis mejores amigos. Mi familia.


	20. Chapter 19

**Bella POV-Dieciocho**

Esta noche era la noche. Todavía no estaba segura de cómo me sentía por ello. Quiero decir, yo quería que Renee fuera feliz pero no conocía a Phil. Y ahora es el día de su boda.

Me refiero a que Phil ciertamente parece un gran tipo. Y hace feliz a mi mamá. Él tiene un trabajo estable, una bonita casa, una buena cantidad de dinero. Era amable y definitivamente parecía amar a mi madre. Claro que era un poco joven, pero al amor no le importa la edad que tu tengas.

Mi primer año de universidad fue... una locura. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Edward y yo asistíamos a la misma universidad; Alice y Jasper no estaban demasiado lejos de nosotros. Rosalie, Emmett, Marietta y Jacob todos iban a la misma universidad, a dos horas de distancia de nosotros Los ocho nos reuníamos casi cada fin de semana, usualmente con Alice obligándonos a fiestas.

El trabajo no era tan malo, en especial con Edward ahí para ayudarme. Él es un completo genio en todas las materias, yo soy floja. Por lo tanto cada vez que necesitaba ayuda, él se acercaba y nos quedábamos hasta muy tarde estudiando. Bueno, estudiando una parte del tiempo pero mayormente besándonos y perdiendo el tiempo.

Tener a Edward en la universidad conmigo era verdaderamente espectacular. Nos gustaba pasar todo nuestro tiempo juntos, el uno en el dormitorio del otro, o estudiando para nuestras clases compartidas. Todo era perfecto. Claro que había alguna que otra pelea, ¿qué pareja no la tenía? Pero siempre lográbamos superarlo. Mucha gente se sorprendió al enterarse que estábamos comprometidos, pero una vez que nos vieron juntos, sabían que lo nuestro era serio.

Lo único malo es el compañero de habitación de Edward. Su nombre es James y él es un total coqueto casanovas. Estaba constantemente trayendo chicas a la habitación. Él y Edward se llevaban bien, desde que Edward pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en mi dormitorio. Pero todavía encontraba espeluznante a James cada vez que iba allí. Incluso trata de coquetear conmigo a veces, a pesar de que su compañero de cuarto es mi novio. Él es completamente ridículo.

Por lo general trataba de evitar estar a solas con él, así que todo era perfecto. Edward y yo no podríamos estar más felices. Sé que suena cliché, pero mi vida es literalmente perfecta. Tengo el amante perfecto, el amigo perfecto, voy a ir a mi escuela perfecta y obtener grados decentes.

Bien, basta de mí, volvamos a Phil y Renee y la situación actual. Ellos se casarían por la tarde, en Phoenix. Los Cullen y los Hale habían viajado conmigo desde Forks para el fin de semana. Eran realmente los únicos amigos de Renee en Forks que se mantuvieron en contacto con ella, los únicos amigos en común que Charlie y ella tenían. La boda no era hasta dentro de un par de horas pero yo ya me encontraba en múltiples formas de tortura.

La fiesta de la boda no era grande. Yo era la dama de honor y Claudia Hale junto a Esme Cullen fueron las otras dos damas de honor. Phil había elegido a su hermano como padrino principal y dos de sus mejores amigos como padrinos de boda. Renee no había hecho muchos amigos en Phoenix, al menos, no los suficientemente cercanos como para invitarlos a la boda.

Asi que Renée, Esme, Claudia y yo fuimos a la tortura habitual de manicuría, pedicuría, depilación, tratamientos faciales, cabello y maquillaje. Todo el tiempo tuve que escuchar los chismes de tres mujeres mayores que parecían colegialas. Ellas amaban todas estas clases de mimos. Yo no.

Me alegré de que Edward iba a estar conmigo. Todavía no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar ante el hecho de que mi madre estaba realmente casándose con alguien más. Y era bueno tener allí conmigo al hombre con el que iba a casarme.

"Es hora de vestirse, cariño", Renee dijo emocionada. Estábamos en un salón peinando nuestro cabello y demás cosas. Ellos ni siquiera habían comenzado en mí todavía. Habíamos alquilado todo el lugar, éramos las únicas clientas allí. Sólo había tres peluqueros, así que me senté a esperar.

La boda iba a comenzar en dos horas, a Renee la habían estado peinando y maquillado durante la última hora. Ella había contratado a profesionales para el cabello y el maquillaje y yo estaba rezando a Dios para que no tuviera que exponerme a lo que ella está pasando ahora. Ella todavía estaba con una playera y su pelo recogido en pesados rodillos.

"Está bien mamá," le dije, besándola en la mejilla.

"Ponte hermosa", instruyó en broma, señalando a una puerta que daba a otra habitación. Yo me reí y abandoné la sala, hacia una pequeña habitación. Cuando llegué a la otra habitación estaba feliz de ver a Alice y Rosalie.

Renee había invitado a Marietta, más por cortesía que nada. Pero Marietta decidió no venir, así que estaba en Forks con Charlie. Ella no quería entrometerse cuando Renee no era su verdadera familia. Renee no estaba realmente decepcionada, pero me encontré buscando a mi prima más de lo que pensé.

"¡Qué bien!", le dije, sintiendo alivio que ningun extraño iba a tocar mi cara con diversos aparatos de tortura. "Pensé que algunas personas iban a jugar Barbie-Bella hoy", bromeaba.

"Como dejar pasar la oportunidad de jugar Barbie-Bella," se burló Alice. Por supuesto, ella ya estaba completamente lista, el maquillaje listo, su pelo lacio a la caída de la barbilla. Su vestido era de un color magenta con piedras preciosas incrustadas en sus tirantes. Caía hasta la rodilla y encajaba perfectamente.

"Si Bella," Rosalie estuvo de acuerdo. El vestido de Rosalie era gris, con una cinta debajo de la línea del busto con una rosa en el centro. Llegaba hasta mitad del muslo con tres volados. En otra se vería vulgar, pero en Rosalie parecía perfecto, como de costumbre. "Barbie- Bella nos pertenece." Ella flexionó sus músculos e hizo un supuesto sonido de gruñido. Las tres nos echamos a reír.

"Bueno, entonces hagámoslo," comandé. Yo realmente no quería jugar a Barbie-Bella pero al menos ahora había una razón legítima para jugar. Alice y Rosalie se rieron, se acercaron a mí y me sentaron en una silla colocada directamente en frente del espejo. Ruleros, cepillos, recipientes, cremas y perfumes llenaban la mesa. Tragué saliva antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que ellas se hicieran a su manera, con mi cara.

"Ponte tu vestido," Alice instruyó después de unos cuarenta minutos. Me apresuré en el cuarto de baño, agarrando mi vestido de dama de honor en el camino. Era un halter, de un azul profundo que caía justo hasta las rodillas. Había una franja azul oscura debajo del busto y en la parte inferior. Me lo puse rápidamente, antes de regresar a la otra habitación con Alice y Rose. Ambas aullaron y silbaron, haciendo que me sonrojara. **(Todos los vestidos están en el perfil de la autora: Fall Down Again Bella)**

"Te ves bien!" Rosalie vitoreó, poniendo dos de sus dedos en la boca como silbato y haciendo un sonido realmente fuerte. Yo no sé cómo se llama.

"Sexy, pero sofisticada," dijo Alice en acuerdo, su dedo en el mentón, pensativa, como examinándome. "Ahora vamos a ver que podemos hacer con tu pelo!", Anunció ella. Gemí.

"Vamos Bella a Edward le encantará," Rosalie bromeó.

"Sí," Alice estuvo de acuerdo. "Le encanta ese color en ti. No será capaz de mantener sus manos lejos de ti." Me reí. El color azul medianoche era uno de mis favoritos; contrasta perfectamente con mi piel. Y Alice me había comprado algunos conjuntos azul medianoche… de Victoria's Secret. Y a Edward realmente parecían gustarles.

"Bien, adelante." dije a regañadientes. Alice inmediatamente comenzó a tirar de mi pelo con un cepillo trabajando en todos los enredos. Hice una mueca de vez en cuando, pero ella era muy amable.

Después de una hora de trabajo duro, Alice había logrado transformar el pelo de un bulto sin vida a un toque elegante en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Sabíamos que era mejor mantener el cabello fuera de mi cabeza, ya que iba a hacer calor, por no mencionar que era Junio lo que sería más cálido aún. Ella dejó algunas piezas de cabello colgar a los costados de mi rostro, enmarcándolo a la perfección. Tenía que admitirlo, me veía magnífica.

"Vamos Bella es hora de irnos!" la voz de pánico de Renee llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta. No fue un _"¡Oh mi Dios, estoy cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida_" de pánico. Era más bien un _"¡Oh mi Dios me voy a casar_" pánico, a que fuera bien.

"Mamá voy!" La llamé, saltando del asiento.

"Simplemente no golpees demasiado tu cabeza, tu pelo debe estar bien", dijo Alice.

"Oh, tú me conoces", dije con sarcasmo. "Me encanta golpear mi cabeza con metal pesado, mi madre estará jugando en su boda." Rosalie resopló, y Alice rodó los ojos antes de que me empujara hacia la puerta. Me detuve en seco cuando vi a Renee.

"Oh mamá", dije de golpe. "Te ves hermosa!" Y ella realmente lo estaba.

Su vestido era blanco con tirantes y un cuello en "V". Debajo de su busto era un diseño impresionante entallado hasta las caderas. Debajo era simple, blanco y pero hermoso. **(Vestido en el perfil)** Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño rizado, el velo alrededor era perfecto. Su maquillaje era sutil, haciendo hincapié en sus características naturales. Era simple, pero elegante, y Renee casi brillaba. Cualquier duda que yo tenía de ésta boda, instantáneamente desapareció. Se veía muy feliz para tratarse de un error.

"Gracias querida", dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí y abrazándome con fuerza. "Te ves maravillosa. Ese vestido se ajusta perfectamente." Es mejor, yo tenía alrededor de diez conexiones, pensé con amargura **(**N/T: no entendí bien esa frase, tal vez ustedes sí. Originalmente es: _It better, I had about ten fittings_**)**. Pero entonces centré mis pensamientos deshaciendo el abrazo de Renné y asegurándome que lleguemos a tiempo a la boda.

"Deberíamos irnos, mejor", le dije, quitando suavemente mis brazos de los suyos. "La novia no puede llegar tarde a su propia boda."

"¡Oh!" Dijo ella con la mano volando a su corazón. "¡Tienes razón! Vamos." Ella se alejó de mí y vi Esme y a Claudia, sus vestidos eran iguales al mío y su pelo similar. Ambas se veían sorprendentes también.

"¡Nos vemos allí," dijo Alice besando en la mejilla. Ella y Rosalie salieron fuera en un chorro de cumplidos, y se marcharon en el coche rentado de Alice, un Porsche amarillo muy similar al que había en casa. Renée, Esme, Claudia y yo nos dirigimos a la limusina, prácticamente repletas de emoción.

"Oh, me encantan las bodas", Claudia suspiró aliviada.

"A mi también. Pero yo siempre lloro," dijo Esme. "Siempre." Claudia le acarició la mano con simpatía. Rodee los ojos. ¿Desde cuando todas se habían convertido en las señoras mayores?

El viaje en coche no era demasiado largo, sólo unos pocos minutos. La boda iba a comenzar en una media hora. Renee entró de prisa en una sala lateral de la iglesia, no queriendo que Phil ni nadie la viera. Me asomé a la iglesia, donde los invitados ya estaban sentados. Pude ver a Alice y Rosalie sentadas con Jasper y Emmett. Estiré el cuello, tratando de encontrar a Edward, cuando de repente sentí un par de brazos fuertes envolverse alrededor de mi cintura.

"¿Buscas a alguien?" Una voz musical me susurró al oído, enviando escalofríos por mi espina dorsal. Me di la vuelta, cerré los ojos y lo besé rápidamente. Su mirada se desplazó hacia arriba y abajo de mi cuerpo cuando nos apartamos e instantáneamente me sonrojé. "Te ves absolutamente impresionante", dijo seductoramente, provocándome piel de gallina en los brazos. Era increíble el efecto que tenía en mí, incluso después de dos años.

"Gracias", murmuré, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento del beso. "Tú también." Él se rió suavemente por mi falta de aliento.

"Mejor me voy sentar. La boda va a comenzar en diez minutos y quiero tener el placer de verte caminar por el pasillo ", dijo, besando mi frente con suavidad. "Si tan solo fueras tu la del vestido blanco y yo estuviera en el otro extremo de la sala", murmuró. Me reí nerviosamente.

"Sólo unos pocos años más," le aseguré. "Una vez que la universidad finalice".

"Correcto. Sólo unos pocos años más ", repitió. Me besó en los labios con rapidez una vez más. "Adiós amor".

"Adiós", le contesté con voz entrecortada.

"Bella vamos!" Escuché una estresada voz llamar. Me volví para ver a la planificadora de la boda, con una tablilla y mirando agotados. Ella me hizo señas a la otra habitación donde Renee estaba esperando. Ella estaba sentada en una silla, muy a gusto, con los ojos un poco llorosos. Me acerqué a ella y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella. Me abrazó al instante.

"No puedo creer que finalmente esté ocurriendo", susurró. "Finalmente estoy casándome con Phil."

"Lo sé que mamá. Estoy tan feliz por ti. "Mi voz era sincera y veraz.

"Gracias cariño. Te quiero tanto. Me alegro de que seas parte de esto ", dijo con la voz llena de emoción.

"Yo también." Me besó en la frente.

"¡Vamos!" dijo la organizadora de la boda entre dientes, no parecía importarle que estaba rompiendo un momento _Hallmark_. "Aquí está tu ramo." Ella me dio un ramo lleno de rosas amarillas, una sola blanca que sobresalía en el medio, más alta que las demás. Era hermoso.

"Póngansen en línea, en línea!". Demandó ella. Me coloqué detrás de Esme y Claudia. Sus ramos eran de rosas blancas con una sola amarilla en el centro, al contrario del mío_._ Podía oír la música comenzar en la otra habitación. _No tropieces,_ me repetía una y otra vez. _No tropieces._

"Buena suerte, Bella", dijo Esme besándome en la mejilla.

"Gracias, Esme," le contesté. "Tú también".

"Y vamos!" anunció la organizadora de la boda, empujando ligeramente a Claudia Hale fuera de la puerta. Ella se encontró con uno de los mejores amigos de Phil y los dos caminaron juntos por el pasillo.

"Siguiente", dijo entre dientes, cuando Claudia y amigo de Phil habían llegado al final del pasillo, supuse. Esme se marchó con otro amigo de Phil.

"Te quiero mamá", le dije. Ella estaba de pie detrás de mí, ya radiante.

"yo también te quiero".

"Vamos, vamos, vamos!" la organizadora de la boda gruñó, me empujó y fui dando traspiés fuera de la puerta. Rápidamente recuperé la compostura y, afortunadamente, me quedé detrás de la puerta para que nadie me viera. Le lancé una mirada rápida antes de enlazar el brazo con el hermano de Phil, y comenzar a andar por el pasillo. Traté de no mirar a nadie en la gran multitud de personas. Pero las caras de mis amigos captaron mi atención en mi camino por el (largo) pasillo.

Edward estaba sonriendo con mi sonrisa torcida favorita. Cuando encontré sus ojos, le guiñé el ojo una vez y me sonrojé sonriendo. Alice estaba saltando arriba y abajo en su asiento de la emoción. Emmett tenía una enorme sonrisa tonta en la cara. "No tropieces" susurró. Yo me resistí las ganas de hacerle una mueca, a sabiendas que los invitados de la boda no lo apreciarían. Rosalie tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Las bodas eran su debilidad. Jasper tuvo una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Yo le devolví la sonrisa a todos ellos.

Llegamos al final del pasillo y estaba orgullosa de mí misma por no haber tropezado. Me quedé más próxima al lugar donde Renee se mantendría. Phil estaba junto a mí y le sonreí cálidamente. Él me regresó con una sonrisa entusiasta de las suyas.

Y de repente la música cambió a la marcha nupcial y las puertas se abrieron. Renee se dirigió hacia el altar, radiante. Todos se volvieron a mirarla. Pero ella sólo tenía ojos para Phil. Poco a poco se dirigió hacia el pasillo por sí misma. Ella había insistido en ello. Desde que su padre había muerto, no quería que nadie ocupara su lugar. Y ella había dicho que _nadie tenía que llevarla_. Ella podía regalarse a si misma lo que ella deseara. Sonreí en memoria.

Tenía un par de lágrimas de alegría en los ojos y cuando llegó a Phil, las enjugó con suavidad. Él tomó sus manos en las suyas y los dos se pararon frente del sacerdote, mirándose amorosamente a los ojos del otro.

El sacerdote comenzó a decir los votos, Phil y Renee los repetían después de él cuando se les pidió. Los ojos de Renne seguían aguados ligeramente, pero ella parecía la mujer más feliz sobre la Tierra.

No presté mucha atención a toda la ceremonia. Seguí distrayéndome con el aspecto de las caras de las personas.

El amor absoluto y felicidad en Renee y Phil. Las lágrimas en los ojos de Rosalie y de Alice, incluso como Alice seguía sonriendo. La leve sonrisa de Emmett mientras abrazaba a Rosalie. La ligera sonrisa de Jasper mientras sostenía la mano de Alice. Y la completa absorción de Edward por la ceremonia. Él no podía quitar los ojos del sacerdote, Renee y Phil. Me di cuenta de que Edward pensaba que esto era realmente mágico. Era tan dulce.

"Acepto", oí decir claramente a Renee. Salté sorprendida por haberme perdido la mayor parte de la ceremonia.

"Y tu, Felipe Dwyer, tomas a Renne para proteger, en la enfermedad y en la salud, en la riqueza y la pobreza, para amar y respetar, honrándola y amándola hasta que la muerte los separe?", Dijo el sacerdote con voz profunda y rica en sabiduría.

"Acepto", dijo Phil.

"Entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia." La sala estalló en aplausos cuando Phil envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Renee, acercándola más a él para besarla apasionadamente. Incluso yo no podía dejar de sonreír, aunque estaba un poco disgustada de ver a mi mamá de ese modo con un hombre. Se veían tan felices.

"Señoras y señores, permítanme presentarles al Sr. y la Sra. Phillip Dwyer!" Los dos danzaban alegremente por el pasillo y en la limusina, ya que se dirigían a la recepción. Todos los demás se levantaron después de ellos, partiendo para sus coches. Yo estaba tomando la limusina con los demás miembros de la fiesta de la boda.

Me dirigí hacia Edward con la esperanza de robar algunos besos antes de irme en la limusina. Cuando llegué, mis amigas, Alice y Rosalie estaban todavía secándose las lágrimas. Edward me sonreía. Caminé hacia él, y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello antes de tirar de él en un beso.

"¿Te gustó?" Le pregunté después de que se apartó. Él parecía confundido.

"Me encanta que me beses, Bella", dijo. Me reí.

"No. Hablo de la ceremonia." le corregí. Él me sonrió de vuelta.

"Sí. Fue simplemente... magnífica. La felicidad se podía ver entre ellos, los votos, los anillos. Creo que soy un tonto para una boda." Él sonrió con timidez y me besó de nuevo.

"Creo que eres muy dulce", le dije.

"¿Bella, te das cuenta que la limusina está a punto de marcharse?" La voz de Alice cortó la burbuja privada en la que Edward y yo estábamos. Miré hacia afuera y vi que, efectivamente, todo el mundo ya estaba en la limusina.

"Me tengo que ir", le dije dándole un último beso antes de apresurarme al exterior.

"¿Dónde estabas Bella?" Preguntó Claudia, una vez que subí, un poco jadeante de la sacudida.

"Hablando. Lo siento ", dije en tono de disculpa. Ella sólo sonrió cálidamente antes que la limusina arrancara.

La sala de recepción era de un buen tamaño. En la parte delantera de la sala, la banda ya se había establecido. Delante de ellos había una gran pista de baile. Y las mesas circulares alineadas en un semicírculo con un bello arreglo floral en el centro de cada una.

Renee dejó que me sentara con mis amigos durante la cena y no en la fiesta de bodas. Ella y Phil estaban sentados en una mesa del centro de la sala, de la mano y murmurándose entre sí. Me dirigí hacia ella para felicitarla, antes de que me sentara a cenar.

"Felicidades mamá", dije mientras me acercaba a ellos. Se volvió hacia mí, radiante.

"Gracias cariño", respondió ella alegremente.

"Felicidades Phil," le dijo amablemente.

"Gracias Bella", dijo cortésmente, complacido de que estuviera siendo amable con él. Le di mi más cálida sonrisa antes de alejarme y encontrar a mis amigos, todos sentados alrededor de una mesa. Me hundí en la silla junto a Edward y él pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia su lado.

"Eso fue muy impresionante", Alice hervía frente a mí. "Su vestido es tan fabuloso. Y yo amo los vestidos de las damas de honor. Bella, hablando de ello he estado mirando vestidos y tengo unos cuantos para que tu puedas elegir." Gemí.

"Alice. Tenemos un par de años. No necesito mi vestido aún." le dije.

"Lo sé, pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho", chilló. Sólo rodee mis ojos. La comida fue servida una vez que todos llegaron. Era pollo y estaba delicioso.

"Es hora de que la novia y el novio tengan su primer baile", el cantante de la banda anunció al tiempo. Todos se levantaron con entusiasmo, haciendo un círculo alrededor de Phil y Renee. Phil tendió los brazos a Renee y ella se deslizó con gracia hacia él. No reconocí la canción, pero era dulce y romántica. Todo el mundo admiró como se deslizaban, girando lentamente sobre la pista, mirándose a los ojos del otro.. El amor y la felicidad que irradiaban era contagiosa. Las parejas pronto flotaron en la pista de baile uniéndose a ellos.

Vi como Esme y Carlisle caminaron, sin esfuerzo balanceándose con la música. Incluso después de todos estos años de matrimonio, se veían tan enamorados. Claudia y John Hale pronto les siguieron, sonriendo y riendo. Vi a los padres de Phil, de edad avanzada y arrugados, pero sin dejar de sonreírse de manera brillante. Les envidiaba. Tan enamorados, incluso después de tantos años.

"¿Te gustaría bailar?" Edward me susurró al oído con la voz de terciopelo. Me volví para verlo sonreír con grandilocuencia, con una mano hacia mí. Alice me guiñó el ojo mientras caminaba en dirección a la pista de baile con Jasper. Emmett y Rosalie estaban fingiendo bailar vals y riéndose locamente.

"Me encantaría", le contesté, deslizando mi mano en la suya. Me llevó a la pista de baile, a pocos metros de Renee y Phil. Él deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mí y yo coloqué los míos alrededor de su cuello y poco a poco nos movimos con la música. Yo no podía dejar de ver Renee y Phil. Estaban en su pequeña burbuja, ajenos a las parejas que bailaban a su alrededor. Estaban tan felices, tan enamorados.

"Así será algún día para nosotros, Edward," dije en voz baja. Él siguió mi mirada a Renee y Phil y una amplia sonrisa surcó su rostro.

"Sólo unos años más", susurró.

"Lo sé. Se ven muy felices ¿eh? " Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Puedes decir que él la ama", agregó.

"¿Crees que estaremos así de felices el día de nuestra boda?" Le pregunté sin dejar de mirar el rostro radiante de Renee.

"No", respondió Edward instantáneamente. Me tomó un minuto procesar lo que dijo. Me volví hacia él, con dolor aparente en el rostro. Pero él seguía sonriendo. "Creo que vamos a ser cien veces más felices".

.

* * *

N/T d este capítulo: He procurado hacer más bien una interpretación en vez de traducción literal. Ya que hay frases que parecen carecer de sentido al traducirlas. Tuve alguna que otra dificultad, sepan comprender, ando algo oxidada con el inglés... pero todo es cuestión de práctica ¿no? XD. Espero que les guste el capítulo, yo amo esta historia. Estimo que en 10 días o antes estaremos subiendo el próximo capítulo, ya sea que lo traduzca yo o _angel030893,_ que le agradezco por su confianza y permitirme colaborar con ésta historia.

Un beso grande!

_Lulii St. John_


	21. Chapter 20

_**A / N:** **Bella y Edward están en segundo año en la universidad.**_** _Edward tiene veinte y Bella diecinueve años._ _Es alrededor de enero._**

* * *

**Bella POV-Diecinueve.**

Dejé mi bolso en mi dormitorio, diciendo un rápido "hola" a mi compañera de cuarto, Katy, antes de caminar hasta mi coche. Tuve una de mis primeras clases de desarrollo infantil hoy temprano. Fue muy duro, pero divertido. Yo había decidido que quería ser una gran docente de menores en educación especial. Yo quería ser maestra de kindergarten.

Me encantaban los niños. Adoraba su inocencia y dulzura, su amabilidad y franqueza. Como eran tan ajenos a las cosas malas del mundo que les rodeaba. Sus únicas preocupaciones eran lo que iban a jugar en el recreo y lo que comerían en la merienda.

Además amaba la idea de trabajar con ellos a una edad tan joven. Yo, básicamente, les enseñaría las cosas más importantes en su vida, como: leer, escribir, los números, el alfabeto. Así les estaría enseñando los pilares del resto de sus vidas. Era inspirador.

Me dirigía al trabajo de Edward, a pasar por unos minutos y decirle "hola". Los miércoles, como hoy, él trabajaba mientras que yo tenía mi clase de desarrollo infantil. Los miércoles pasábamos menos tiempo juntos. Yo siempre trataba de verlo en el trabajo, usualmente le llevaba una vianda **(N/T: botana, algo para comer)**. Y puesto a que ambos no teníamos clases los jueves por la mañana, generalmente pasábamos la noche en su casa o la mía, sólo abrazados y quedándonos dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Él trabajaba en una librería y usualmente hasta tardes horas en la noche. Me metí en mi carro, cambié la radio y puse un CD de Edward tocando el piano. Él me lo dio para nuestro aniversario de dos años (entre otras cosas) y me encantó infinitamente. Solía escucharlo siempre que estaba en el coche, cada vez que me iba a la cama, o tenía tiempo libre en mis manos. Y la primera canción era la más bella, dulce y romántica canción de cuna que había oído. Mi canción de cuna. El resto era una mezcla de diferentes, complicadas e intricadas canciones que me encantaban. Realmente fue lo mejor que Edward podría haberme dado, mi regalo favorito. Aparte del collar de granate que colgaba en mi cuello.

Yo llevaba unos jeans y una simple camiseta, nada fantástico. El turno de Edward terminaba a la medianoche, era diez y media y yo quería estar cómoda. Le traía un café, sólo con la excusa de verlo. Edward probablemente podría mantenerse por varios días si quería. Se iba a la cama más tarde que yo pero se despertaba antes, pero de alguna manera, no parecía cansado.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" preguntó el sujeto de Starbucks cuando entré. Levantó las cejas sugestivamente y yo luché contra el impulso de reírme. Él tenía una ceja cerrada y acné.

"¿Puedo tomar un café medio con crema y dos de azúcar?" pedí sabiendo que era el favorito de Edward.

"Claro", dijo en un intento de coquetear. Rodee los ojos poniendo mi mano izquierda sobre el mostrador en un intento de hacerle ver mi anillo y que me dejara en paz. Me dio un gesto de puchero antes de pasar mi pedido.

"Gracias", le dije después de unos minutos, agarré el café y le entregué el dinero. Me detuve de nuevo en mi carro antes de conducir los pocos minutos que tardaba en llegar al trabajo de Edward. Cuando entré, lo vi de pie sobre una pequeña escalera, organizando los libros en los estantes superiores. Estaba bastante vacía, yo estaba tras él tratando de ser sigilosa. Me encontré a su nivel. Reí en silencio.

"Bonita vista aquí", dije conversando como si estuviera hablando de la vista de una ventana o algo así. Él saltó sobre una milla, casi se cae de la escalera.

"¡Bella!", dijo emocionado cuando se dio cuenta que era yo. Me reí y él saltó, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me besó. "Te extrañé", susurró.

"Sólo han pasado unas horas", le recordé.

"Exactamente," acordó. Sus labios se movían a mi cuello y podía sentir mi respiración acelerándose. "Demasiado tiempo." Se detuvo cuando escuchamos un fuerte "¡ejem!" desde detrás de nosotros.

"Sr. Cullen Cullen no creo que esto pudiera calificarse como trabajo," una mujer de mediana edad con una gran etiqueta de administrador pegada en su camisa lo regañó. Di un paso automático poniéndome detrás de Edward.

"Lo siento", se disculpó él.

"Está bien", dijo secamente. "Solo vuelve al trabajo".

"Bien", dijo al instante. Esperamos hasta que ella dobló la esquina para estallar en una carcajada silenciosa.

"Bueno, odio ser quien te distraiga del trabajo", le dije seriamente, pero mi sonrisa juguetona me delató. "Te traje esto." le entregué la taza de Starbucks.

"Oh, no debiste", bromeó. Luego tomó un sorbo agradecido. "Estoy agotado". Rodee los ojos. Edward nunca estaba exhausto.

"Bueno, es una buena cosa que traje entonces," le dije. Él sonrió.

"El solo hecho de que tú estés aquí es suficiente para despertarme", me murmuró seductoramente al oído. Me estremecí ligeramente.

"¡Ejem!" oímos de nuevo desde la fila de al lado. Ella debió estar mirando desde detrás de los libros. Ambos nos echamos a reír.

"Mejor me voy", le dije a regañadientes. Él tiró de mí dándome otro beso.

"Nos vemos de vuelta en mi dormitorio, cuando termine mi turno", ordenó. "James dijo que probablemente no estaría hasta alrededor de la noche, así que seremos sólo nosotros dos." Volví a estremecerme por la implicación de sus palabras.

"Te estaré esperando", le prometí. Me besó en la frente por última vez antes de que me fuera corriendo. Mi celular sonó estridentemente en mi bolsillo y me agarró preguntándome quién estaría llamando tan tarde.

"¿Hola?" contesté con curiosidad.

"Bella?" Era Alice. Se oía algo preocupada.

"¿Qué sucede Alice? ¿Hay alguien herido?" exigí al instante por su tono nervioso.

"No, no! Sólo que estaba aquí con Jasper cuando me llegó este sentimiento muy extraño de que Edward y tú iban a romper". Susurró la última parte. Podía imaginarme la escena, ella con los ojos muy abiertos y nerviosa, Jasper tratando de calmarla. Pero nada calmaba a Alice cuando tenía esas corazonadas.

"Alice", le dije con inquietud. "Yo estaba con Edward. Estamos perfectamente bien, puedo asegurarte eso "

"¿Estás segura?", Insistió ella. Sacudí mi mente. No habíamos tenido peleas recientemente y no podía imaginar que algo así pudiera surgir.

"Sí", dije con mi voz distante.

"Bueno... no sé. Acabo de recibir ésta extraña sensación,", dijo con un suspiro.

"Probablemente no sea nada", oí susurrar a Jasper.

"Seguramente", aceptó ella. Parecía como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí misma. "Probablemente no sea nada."

"Seguro", estuve de acuerdo, recordándole que aún estaba en el teléfono. "Dejaré que vuelvas con Jasper. Buenas noches Alice."

"Buenas noches Bella ... ten cuidado, si?", Dijo, su voz seguía siendo seria.

"Claro. Adiós."

"Adiós." Colgué el teléfono, sintiéndome un poco incómoda. Los sentimientos de Alice eran casi siempre acertados. Ella era conocida por ellos. Sólo esperaba que esta vez se equivocara. No quería que algo nos separara a Edward y a mi.

Pero ella tenía que estar equivocada. Edward y yo estábamos perfectamente bien. Todavía nos amábamos. Y definitivamente no era la falta de vida sexual ni nada. Pensé en esto por un minuto antes de decidirme a sacarlo de mi mente.

Me decidí a matar el tiempo yendo a la habitación y salir con Katy y su novio Sam. Ambos eran nativos americanos, y muy agradable. No podría haber pedido una mejor compañera de cuarto. Amaba a los libros al igual que yo y le gustaba crear situaciones incómodas y hacer referencias sexuales **(N/T: creo que se refiere al tipo de historias de los libros).** Nos llevamos perfectamente.

"Oye", le dije mientras caminaba en la habitación.

"Hey Bella," Katy me recibió con una sonrisa. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá, abrazada de Sam. Estaban viendo _The Notebook_. "El compañero de cuarto de tu novio es un canalla", anunció de repente. Katy era una de las únicas personas que sabía como le llamaba a mi novio, aparte de mis amigos más cercanos. Todo el mundo estaba decidido a llamarlo así a mi novio. **(N/T: aquí tal vez no se entienda muy bien. En el texto original se refieren a que Bella llama fiancé a Edward, por ende sus amigos también lo hacían)**

"¿Qué hizo esta vez?" Suspiré. James se estaba convirtiendo en más de un problema. Coqueteaba conmigo cada vez que iba al cuarto de Edward. A veces, incluso delante de Edward! Quiero decir, qué tan denso lo puedes recibir? Edward nunca pensó en ello como coqueteo aunque, a él no le preocupaba que fuera a engañarlo o algo. ¿Por qué causa lo haría? Tengo todo lo que pueda desear o necesitar con Edward como para ir a otro tipo, sería... estúpido.

"Trató de que yo regresara a su habitación con él." Se estremeció con delicadeza. "Repulsivo. Le dije que tenía un novio y ni siquiera puso atención. Él estaba como _No me interesa saberlo_." Ella rodó los ojos.

"Alguien tiene que meter algo de sentido a ese muchacho", me dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Yo lo haré," Sam se ofreció de inmediato, su voz era un gruñido. Levantó los puños e hizo crujir los nudillos amenazadoramente. Sam era grande y bien fornido, casi tan musculoso como Emmett.

"Tu sabes que no quiero que pelees," Katy le regañó a la ligera. Él suspiró.

"Lo siento, bebé", murmuró besándola.

"Voy a estar en mi habitación", les dije en voz baja, corriendo de la sala para darles un poco de tiempo a solas. "Voy a ir a lo de Edward alrededor de la medianoche".

"Está bien," habló Katy de nuevo, un poco sin aliento.

Me entretuve con la lectura por un tiempo. Leí _Romeo y Julieta_ por un tiempo, a continuación, _Wuthering Heights_. Pero yo seguía distraída por lo de Alice. De lo que había dicho anteriormente era una especie de sigilo rodeándome. Ella pensó que Edward y yo íbamos a romper. Yo no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Lo amaba demasiado.

Alrededor de las 11:50 decidí que no podía estar sentada por más tiempo y me levanté para hacer el corto viaje a la habitación de Edward. Me cambié en chándal, a sabiendas de que probablemente acabaría durmiendo sin él de todos modos. Yo tenía una llave, así que no tenía que esperar afuera en el frío tampoco. Además, según Edward, James se había ido por un tiempo, para no tener que lidiar con sus comentarios de flirteo.

Cuando abrí la puerta, vi a Katy y Sam, que dormían en los brazos del otro. Yo sonreí, eran demasiado lindos. Apagué el televisor y los cubrí con una manta antes de salir.

El dormitorio de Edward estaba a sólo dos o tres minutos en coche. Yo podía ir caminando, pero siendo tan solitario en la noche, me ponía nerviosa, por lo que prefería conducir la corta distancia.

Cuando llegué a la residencia todas las luces estaban apagadas. Me adentré en el interior, pensando en que probablemente James aún estaba fuera con alguna de las bimbos con las que pasaba cada noche. Rodee los ojos. Pobre Edward, no pudo haber tenido un compañero de cuarto peor.

Me dirigí a la pequeña cocina para servirme un vaso de agua y así mantenerme ocupada antes de que Edward llegara. En realidad no estaba prestando atención. Yo sabía que cuando Edward llegaba venía a mi apenas entraba. Yo estaba tomando un sorbo de agua cuando sentí dos brazos envolverme alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mí contra su cuerpo. Algo se sintió extraño, pero no pensé demasiado en ello. Me dio la vuelta, mis ojos se cerraron en el transcurso, y apretó mis labios a los suyos.

La sensación de que algo estaba fuera de lugar volvió a mí diez veces. Él se quedó paralizado por un segundo cuando empecé a besarlo, pero después comenzó a devolverme el beso. Aunque no de la manera habitual, besos llenos de amor, o apasionados como los que compartíamos. Se sentían más precipitados y lujuriosos. No eran realmente agradables. Me hizo sentir algún tipo de viscosidad.

Y luego estaban los mismos labios. Algo secos, más fríos que lo de costumbre. Y sabían diferentes. Me imaginé que era el café lo que le daba ese gusto raro.

Y entonces la advertencia de Alice me vino a la cabeza de nuevo y no pude evitar preguntarme si esto era de lo que estaba hablando. Esta reciente diferencia, la lujuria más pronunciada que el amor. Fui a empujar a Edward lejos cuando de repente oí la voz de Edward.

"¿Qué diablos?" irrumpió él. Eso fue tan extraño. Él me besaba, pero estaba hablando al mismo tiempo. No, no hablando. Gritando.

Me aparté de Edward abriendo los ojos. Mi boca se abrió de sorpresa cuando vi que no era Edward con quién me estaba besando. No, Edward estaba de pie junto a la puerta, con los ojos llenos de estupor y rabia. Los brazos que me habían rodeado la cintura no eran los de Edward. El hombre que estaba besando no era Edward.

Era James.

"Edward no es lo que tu piensas", le dije al instante, dando un paso hacia él, y empujando los brazos de James lejos de mí. Me sentí sucia sólo de tocarlos.

"¿De verdad Bella? ¿Así que no te estás besando con mi compañero de cuarto, entonces?", Preguntó. Su tono era mordaz y sarcástico. Estaba claro que pensaba que estaba poniendo excusas. Él realmente estaba pensando que le estaba siendo infiel. Tenía que arreglar esto!

"¡No! Quiero decir, no estaba pero-" empecé desesperadamente, pero él me cortó.

"Guarda tus excusas", me espetó. La mirada de disgusto, rabia y dolor en su rostro fue suficiente para que un rollo de náuseas se formaran en mi estómago. "Voy a dejar que sigan en lo que estaban." Y con eso, salió furioso desde el dormitorio cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Inmediatamente lo seguí, pero en el momento en que atravesaba la puerta abierta, el Volvo aceleraba a la distancia.

"Regresa", dije en voz baja, mi voz sonó patéticamente quebrada. El dolor amenazó con aplastarme y yo sentí que las rodillas se me doblaban.

"Está bien, bebé. Ahora por fin podemos estar juntos. Sé que lo has estado esperando por un tiempo.", dijo James con voz ronca detrás de mí. Sus palabras nauseabundas provocaron una furia que no había sentido en años. No la había sentido desde que pensé que Edward estaba saliendo con Marietta.

"¡Tú, completo imbécil!", le grité. "¡¿Por qué pusiste tus brazos alrededor de mí de esa manera!? ¡¿Por qué incluso pones tus manos sucias sobre mí?! ¡Eres asqueroso! ¡Y encima dejas que te bese! ¡Pensé que eras Edward! ¡Estoy comprometida y tú eres un cerdo!" despotriqué. No pude evitarlo. Como una bola de lodo.

"No actúes como si no lo hubieses deseado", dijo James, dando un paso más cerca de mí.

"¡Yo no quería eso, horrible asno!", Grité con voz más alta, la más humilde que salió. Y luego usé toda la fuerza que tenía en mi mano izquierda para darle un puñetazo en la cara. Justo en la mandíbula.

"¡Ah!", Gritó saltando hacia atrás con la mano tomándose el lugar dónde le había pegado. Vi que mi anillo le había hecho un agujero en la mejilla y sangraba libremente.

"Eso es lo que obtienes", le escupí. Y entonces me volví sobre mis talones, pisando fuerte de la habitación a mi camioneta. Una vez que estuve sentada, lejos de James, la furia se fundió en un dolor que amenazaba con aplastarme.

Edward was se había ido. Quién sabe adónde. Y pensó que yo lo estaba engañando. Con James. Tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que explicarle. Yo sabía que no estaría furioso cuando descubriera la verdad. Sólo tenía que encontrarlo para poder decirle la verdad. Saqué mi móvil y marqué el número de Alice cuando los sollozos comenzaron a torturarme a través de mi pecho. Sabía que Edward no respondería. Él no querría oírme.

"¿Hola?" Respondió ella. Parecía dormida. Miré el reloj del salpicadero y me di cuenta que era doce y diez de la noche.

"Soy y-yo", dije con voz ahogaba. "Tú tt-tenías rr-razón".

"¡Mierda!", Exclamó. "Voy para allá." Ella colgó el teléfono, probablemente ya estaba vistiéndose en su camino hacia la puerta.

Me senté y esperé, dejando que las olas de miseria cayeran sobre mí. Pobre Edward. Él pensó que yo lo había traicionado. Mi novio, mi amor. Nunca podría hacerlo.

¿Y qué si no me creía? ¿Y si él pensaba que yo estaba poniendo excusas? No puedo vivir sin Edward. Él es mi vida, mi razón para vivir.

¿Qué sucedería si Edward y yo nunca volvíamos a estar juntos?

.

* * *

**N/T d este capítulo:** Holaa!! lamento no haberles podido colgar el capítulo antes, pero realmente no he podido. Decidí publicar nuevamente yo para no hacerlas esperar más tiempo. Creo que a esta altura del año todos andamos bastantes cansados y repletos de tareas o trabajo como en mi caso, así que a tener paciencia :) Espero que disfruten del capítulo aunque las cosas entre Edward y Bella se hayan estropeado, pero a no temer, no está todo perdido. Bueno, trataré de subirles el próximo capítulo en cuanto pueda, ya sea que lo traduzca nuevamente yo o _angel030893._

Un beso grande y gracias por los reviews!

_Lulii St. John_


	22. Chapter 21

_**A / N:** **Bella y Edward están en segundo año en la universidad.**_** _Edward tiene veinte y Bella diecinueve años._ _Es alrededor de enero._**

* * *

**Bella POV-Diecinueve.**

Sabía que Alice probablemente iría a mi dormitorio, no esperaba que estuviese en el de Edward. Así que puse mi auto en marcha e hice la corta distancia a casa. Entré. Katy estaba despierta, Sam ya se había ido. Ella echó un vistazo a mi aspecto demacrado y corrió hacia mí, envolviendo reconfortablemente su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

"¿Qué va mal, Bella?" dijo sin aliento.

"J-James," dije con voz ahogada.

"¡¿Qué ha te ha hecho?!" Preguntó ella, su voz furiosa.

"¡Yo p-p-pensé que e-e-era Edward. E-él envolvió su-s-s brazos alrededor d-d-de mí d-d-desde atrás y lo besé!" Mis palabras apenas eran comprensibles. "Yo n-nunca esperé q-que fuera él!"

"¡Qué idiota! ¿Por qué iba a envolver sus brazos alrededor de ti, en primer lugar?" Rompió. Me di cuenta que estaba tan enojada por esto como yo.

"Yo n-no sé. No s-se s-su-suponía que él e-e-estuviera ta-también en la casa,- le dije, haciendo todo lo posible para superar mis sollozos. Katy envolvió la mano en la mía y entonces gritó, tirando su mano de la mía. Me miró con curiosidad y un poco apenada.

"¡Bella! ¿Qué te hiciste? ", Chilló señalando a la mano izquierda, con la que yo había golpeado a James. Miré hacia abajo y vi que había sangre salpicando mis dedos y mi anillo.

"Golpee a-a-a James. D-después de q-q-que Edward se fu-fuera", le dije un poco avergonzada. Ella se echó a reír, el humor rápidamente disimuló su furia. Yo no lo encontré tan gracioso.

"Bella, lo siento", se disculpó, tratando de ahogar su risa. "Pero es una imagen mental graciosísima." Traté de sonreír. Pude ver lo que resultaba divertido. Si un dolor insoportable no me estuviera aplastando ahora, probablemente me reiría. "Vamos a cambiarte", dijo con calma. Ella me llevó a mi habitación, me tendió un par de pantalones pijama de seda y una cómoda playera. Tiré de ellos en agradecimiento.

"Gracias Katy," suspiré agradecida. Ella sólo me devolvió la sonrisa, me llevó al baño para lavarme las manos. Pero en nuestro camino, Alice estalló a través de la puerta, corrió directo a mí y me rodeó con los brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

"¡Oh Bella sabía que esto sucedería!", **(N/T: traducido textual del original, Alice le dice: Sabía que lo sabía. Pero decidí reacomodarlo para que tuviera más sentido)** Exclamó abrazándome con fuerza. "¡Le dije a Jasper, pero no me creyó!" "Lo siento mucho."

"Está b-bien Alice," medio suspiré. Finalmente estaba tomando el control de mi misma, realizando respiraciones profundas y estables. Quedarme sentada aquí llorando no iba a ayudarme. Yo tenía que encontrar Edward.

"¡No, no lo está! ¡Necesitas encontrarlo ahora mismo! ¿Qué pasó? " Preguntó ella.

"Yo estaba en su d-dormitorio", le dije, mi voz finalmente estaba comenzando a ser constante. "Edward me dijo que James no estaba en la casa. Y alguien envolvió sus br-brazos alrededor de mí. Pensé que era Ed-edward. Así que me volví hacia él y lo-lo besé. Y Edward entró y p-p-pensó…" No pude terminar, yo estaba moviendo la cabeza, tratando de mantener bajo control los sollozos.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Alice suspiró simpáticamente. Parecía a punto de llorar. Ella estaba casi tan dolorida como yo sobre esto. "¡Hay que encontrarlo y hablar con él!"

"Yo no sé d-dónde él e-está, Alice," dije medio gritando con mi voz llegando a ser histérica.

"Creo que lo sé", dijo con un brillo en sus ojos. "El prado".

Todo hizo un click. Por supuesto. Ahí es donde me gustaría ir si algo como esto sucediera. Me gustaría volver atrás y recordar, los buenos tiempos, los mejores, los más felices. Eso me calmaría.

"¡Gracias Alice!" Dije, mi voz sonaba con una pizca de esperanza por primera vez en toda la noche. La besé en la mejilla, le di un rápido abrazo a Katy y quité el cerrojo de la puerta para salir.

Me puse en marcha empujando a mi camioneta al borde de su límite de velocidad. Yo iba a unos cien kilómetros por hora, tratando desesperadamente de convencer a mi motor llorisqueando en ir más rápido.

Me tomó alrededor de una hora para llegar al bosque cerca del prado. Yo rogaba a Dios que Edward todavía estuviera allí, si él había ido allí. Sabía que con su Volvo, probablemente él había llegado una hora y media antes por lo menos. ¿Por qué iba a permanecer durante tanto tiempo? Yo sólo podía esperar.

No me di cuenta hasta que empecé mi caminata por el bosque que estaba sólo con zapatillas. Mis brazos se estaban congelando, mis pies estaban fríos y húmedos y mis piernas tenían piel de gallina. Pero yo continué. Y cuando llegué al prado, mi corazón quedó atrapado en mi garganta.

Edward estaba sentado en el centro, sosteniendo algo en las manos, sus hombros estaban encogidos. Estaba de espaldas a mí, pero me di cuenta que se sentía molesto por el temblor de sus hombros de vez en cuando. Me quedé inmóvil en las afueras del prado. Tenía miedo. ¿Qué pasaba si no me creía? ¿Y si él no quería verme? Di unos pasos tentativos hacia él. Mis pasos eran casi silenciosos, pero me di cuenta de la repentina rigidez de su cuerpo, él sabía que yo estaba allí.

"No tengo ganas de hablar ahora, Bella", dijo con voz hueca y muerta.

"Por favor, Edward," le supliqué con mi voz desesperada y dolorida. "Deja que me explique. Si de verdad quieres que me vaya." Tomé una respiración profunda antes de continuar. "Si de verdad quieres que me vaya, lo haré. Pero, por favor, por favor dame la oportunidad de explicarte." Suspiró, todavía no volteando a verme.

"Bien", dijo finalmente. Parecía frustrado y dolido. Sentí que me temblaban los labios, pero yo quería contener mis lágrimas. Al menos por ahora. Cerré la distancia entre nosotros, pisé el mismo suelo junto a él, así que nuestras rodillas se tocaron entre sí. Él no se movió más cerca, pero no se movió más lejos tampoco. Cerré los ojos antes de empezar, pidiendo a Dios que él lo entendiera.

"Fui a tu departamento," comencé. "Pensé que James no iba a estar en casa."

"Apuesto a que estaban gratamente sorprendidos", susurró con amargura. Eso me rompió el corazón.

"¡No!", Grité histéricamente. Dio media vuelta la cabeza hacia mí y vi que sus ojos estaban húmedos. Estoy segura que las míos también lo estaban. "Yo estaba apoyada en el mostrador, sirviéndome un poco de agua. Y sentí unos brazos envolverse alrededor de mi cintura. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que no eras tú? ¿Quién más podría hacerlo?"

"¿No puedes notar la diferencia?", preguntó. Parecía decepcionado, pero no infiel.

"Bueno, sí. Pero yo no esperaba nadie. Me di cuenta de que algo estaba fuera de lugar, pero no pensé demasiado en ello. Yo sabía que ibas a venir a casa y me dijiste que James no estaba allí. Así que me di la vuelta y lo… besé." Me estremecí. "Pensé que eras tú. Yo siempre cierro los ojos, así que no lo vi. Pero... los labios se sentían diferentes. Peor. Pensé que era sólo el café o algo. Pero luego escuché tu voz..." me apagué, sorprendiendo a ambos de nosotros cuando resoplé.

"Y mi primer pensamiento fue «_wow, él puede hablar y besar al mismo tiempo_» Desde luego pensé que eras talentoso." Él no parecía seguirme. Me di cuenta de que seguía teniendo problemas con esto. "Y entonces me di cuenta a quien estaba besando. Yo estaba disgustada. Estaba enferma conmigo misma por no ver la diferencia y por hacerte daño."

"Eso me mató Bella", dijo con voz suave, simplemente como un fantasma de su dolor interior. "Verte con él".

"Lo sé", murmuré. "Y lo peor de todo es que él pensó que yo quería besarlo. Te amo demasiado. Yo nunca te haría daño." Edward estaba mirándome ahora, de lado, sólo me observaba desde su visión periférica.

"No sé, Bella," dijo lentamente. Podía sentir mi respiración acelerándose. No podía perder a Edward, no lo haría.

"Te amo Edward. Haré cualquier cosa para demostrártelo." Y antes de que realmente pudiera registrar lo que estaba haciendo, me puse de pie. Edward me miró con curiosidad frunciendo su ceño. Yo quería hacer algo dramático, algo que verdaderamente demostrara mi amor por él. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Comencé a correr hasta el borde del prado.

"¿Bella?" llamó Edward, había anhelo en su voz. Yo quería desesperadamente dar la vuelta y echarme en sus brazos, pero tenía una misión ahora mismo. Me trepé al árbol más cercano agarrándome de las ramas más bajas.

"Bella ¿qué estás haciendo?" Su voz era nerviosa, preocupada. Pero no le hice caso, por el momento, al menos. Escalé el árbol, rezando que mi torpeza no me matara. Empecé a subir al árbol, me alcé sobre las ramas. Subí y subí, la voz preocupada de Edward me propulsaba a seguir. Cuando finalmente llegué a lo más alto que pude, miré hacia abajo, a Edward. Yo estaba por lo menos veinticinco pies sobre el suelo. **(N/T: equivaldría a 7,62 metros de altura. Busqué en Google XD )**

"¡TE AMO EDWARD CULLEN!" Le grité con toda la fuerza de mi voz. "¡TE AMO EDWARD CULLEN!"

"¡Bella! ¡Te vas a matar!" Gritó Edward. Pero parecía satisfecho debajo de su tono preocupado.

"¿ME CREES AHORA, EDWARD?" Lo llamaba. "¡¿QUE TE AMO EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!? ¡¿Y QUE LO SIENTO?!

"¡Sí, Bella. Te creo! ¡Ahora baja aquí! ", Gritó sonriendo con leve pánico en su voz.

"¡NO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE TAMBIÉN ME AMAS! ¡PORQUE YO TE AMO EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! ¡MI AMOR, MI NOVIO! ¡TE AMO Y LO SIENTO!" Yo seguía gritando como una loca. Estaba haciendo el tonto, lo sé. . Pero yo quería que él me creyera, yo quería entendiera.

"¡TE AMO ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!", gritó con su voz llena de risas. Me reí de nuevo, eufórica y aliviada. "¡Y AHORA BAJA AQUÍ!" Miré hacia abajo de nuevo y me agarré con más fuerza al árbol.

"¡No creo que pueda!" Dije. "¡Ayúdame!" Su risa era evidente ahora.

"¿Te subes hasta allí y luego no puedes bajar, Bella?" dijo sin dejar de reír.

"¡Sólo bájame!" Grité. Podía oír su risa, el mejor sonido en mi mundo. Él comenzó a trepar al árbol. Vi como se acercaba cada vez más. Por último, llegó a mí. No estaba en la misma rama que yo, probablemente por el miedo de que nuestro peso fuera demasiado.

"Sígueme hacia abajo, Bella", dijo con dulzura.

"No, necesito ayuda", dije en voz baja, mi ronca voz en pánico. Es curioso cómo no me di cuenta de mi miedo a las alturas hasta que estuve aquí.

"Muy bien", suspiró. "¿Esa rama es gruesa?" Miré a mis pies. Era una gruesa rama y parecía muy fuerte.

"Claro", le contesté. Él se subió a mi misma rama, quedando de pie junto a mí. Yo me encogí contra el tronco del árbol, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él para mantenerme. Él estaba sonriendo con mi sonrisa torcida favorita. Puso sus brazos contra el tronco del árbol, a cada lado de mí, manteniéndonos en el mismo lugar. Y luego me besó con furia y yo le devolví el beso con la misma pasión. No era aún lo suficientemente valiente como para mover una de mis manos y entrelazarlas en su cabello. Lo amaba tanto; me sentí tan aliviada y feliz de que él me perdonara.

"Te amo Bella", murmuró rompiendo el beso.

"Yo también." Me asomé de nuevo y volví a aferrarme más cerca de los árboles. "Ahora bájame." Se echó a reír de nuevo.

"¿Confías en mí, Bella?", me preguntó de repente con voz cautelosa.

"Por supuesto", le respondí al instante. ¿Cómo podía dudarlo?

"Necesito que te subas a mi espalda. Porque no estás consiguiendo establecerte claramente por tu cuenta y no puedo llevarte sino.", explicó.

"¡No!" Grité. "¡Te vas a caer y nos mataremos los dos! ¡Voy a ser demasiado pesada!" Se rió de nuevo, divertido con mi pánico.

"Yo te puedo cargar en mi espalda Bella, y no voy a caer. Sin embargo, debes de mover los brazos lejos del árbol.", dijo con delicadeza. Yo me encogí contra el árbol, apretando mis brazos alrededor de él.

"No puedo", gemí de pánico.

"Sí puedes", dijo, su voz de aliento.

"Voy a caer".

"Yo no te dejaré hacerlo." Suspiré.

"Está bien. Pero si me caigo y muero regresaré como un fantasma rondándote por ello ¿de acuerdo?" le advertí. Él se echó a reír.

"Tú no vas a caer y no vas a morir", dijo luego. Dejó los brazos en el tronco del árbol, la altura de mis partes. Trasladé provisionalmente mis brazos alrededor del árbol. La rama en la que estábamos era gruesa y aún tenía equilibrio, al menos por ahora. En el momento en que mudé mis brazos lejos del árbol, me aferré a Edward, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él.

"Voy a girarme y necesito que subas a mi espalda", indicó.

"¡Te vas a matar!" grité presa del pánico.

"No, no lo haré, Bella", dijo con calma. Se dio la vuelta, y me apoyó contra el tronco del árbol, dándole el mayor espacio posible. "Vamos", instó. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello con cautela. Tomé un respiro profundo, cerré los ojos, y me levantó de un salto, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y apretando a su cuello. Sentí la rama bamboleo debajo de nosotros y dejé escapar un grito pequeño.

"Shh Bella", me tranquilizó. "Estamos bien." Abrí los ojos y vi que estábamos perfectamente bien, todavía en equilibrio sobre la rama. Edward tenía un brazo en el tronco del árbol, sujetándolo con nosotros, sosteniendo mi muslo, manteniendo erguida la espalda. No estoy diciendo que me molestaba su contacto. No, en absoluto.

"¿Cómo vamos a bajar?" susurré.

"Voy a trepar. ¿Puedo mover mi brazo? ", me preguntó cortésmente.

"Sí", murmuré con voz quebrada. Movió su brazo lentamente, arrastrándolo a largo de mi pierna. Tuve la sensación de que lo hizo por otras razones entonces.

"Aquí vamos. Agárrate fuerte," me indicó. Me aferré a él como un mono araña y comenzó su camino hacia abajo. Yo cerraba los ojos, apretando mi cara contra su espalda. Y después de unos minutos, dejó de moverse.

"Estamos en el tierra, Bella", dijo, riendo a la ligera. Abrí los ojos y vi que estábamos, de hecho, allá en el suelo de nuestro prado precioso. Desenrosqué mis brazos y piernas cayendo al suelo. Pero ni siquiera me importó. Rodé sobre la hierba.

"Nunca he sido tan feliz de estar sobre el suelo antes," me reí, todavía rodando. Oí la risa de Edward y se hundió en el suelo cerca de mí. Me di la vuelta a la derecha en la parte superior de él, apoyada de vuelta en la hierba. Besé su nariz ligeramente.

"Pensé que te había perdido, Bella", admitió en un susurro. "Me dolió mucho. Te amo tanto."

"Yo también te amo Edward. Y me mató también no saber dónde estabas, o lo que pensabas." lo besé con delicadeza y suavidad.

A veces, yo sólo quería que Edward y yo nos casáramos ya, y así no tendríamos que preocuparnos por estas cosas. Por supuesto que no fugándonos. Eso mataría a Alice, por no hablar de Charlie y Renee. Por supuesto que siempre vamos a querer que Alice se divierta. Pero... tal vez no era necesario esperar hasta la graduación. Quiero decir, ¿cuál es el punto? Sabemos que estaremos juntos para siempre. ¿Por qué esperar?

"Hey Edward," dije nerviosa.

"¿Sí, amor?", Respondió, sonriendo de nuevo hacia mí.

"Siempre he querido una boda en Octubre," dije. Nosotros realmente no habíamos hablado sobre los detalles de la boda, no mucho. Lo más que hacíamos era llegar a un acuerdo para esperar hasta que fuéramos mayores. Edward poco a poco nos sentó aún sosteniéndome en su regazo mirandome fijamente a los ojos. Pude ver la esperanza. Aunque nunca lo admitía, sé que sólo estaba esperando por mí. Si fuera por él ya estaríamos casados. "Y creo que ocho meses es tiempo suficiente para que Alice pueda planear una boda."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?", Preguntó con cautela.

"Estoy diciendo que vamos a casarnos. Estoy harta de esperar. Yo sólo quiero que todos sepan que eres mío y sólo mío." Me miró ansiosamente. "¿Qué te parece?"

"Creo que una boda en Octubre suena encantador.", dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Entonces eso es?" Le pregunté con entusiasmo. "¡Nos vamos a casar!"

"Nos vamos a casar", repitió. Me reí en éxtasis, abrazándolo, moldeando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Se sentía tan bien, tan perfecto.

"En esta época el año que viene, vamos a estar casados", dije en voz baja.

"No puedo esperar, Bella," dijo Edward, me besaba de nuevo. "No puedo esperar para poder llamarte esposa. No puedo esperar a pasar toda mi vida contigo. Para tener hijos y nietos y un amor eterno. No puedo esperar".

.

* * *

**N/T d este capítulo:** Holaa!! Aqui estoy trayéndoles la traducción de un nuevo capítulo. No podía dejarlas en vísperas de navidad con la amargura del capítulo anterior :) Finalmente las cosas se han arreglado entre ellos. Veremos si el próximo capítulo lo vuelvo a traducir yo o _angel030893 (Espero que estés bien niña XD )._

**Feliz navidad y Próspero año nuevo para todas!!!**

Un beso grande y gracias por los reviews!

_Lulii St. John_


End file.
